Single Approach
by 2008roseelixir
Summary: A single approach, he said she was. She was sold to be broken, and he volunteered to repair her. Step by step he become part of her life,her heart and even her soul. •/SakuraSebastian/• Rated T for language
1. 1st Step : Drowning

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** ©Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** ©Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – 1<strong>**st**** Step: Drowning **

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Here's the full chapter. Hope you all like it. Please endure my writing in making this story good. My effort was fry toasted as well as my brain for the past few weeks and I can't think quite well.

I do hope you enjoy reading this.

I will all thank you in advance for reading this fic.

**THANK YOU **

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

**Sebastian's thoughts**

_Inner talking /thoughts_

_**Sakura's thoughts**_

* * *

><p>She was sold.<p>

They broke her.

They betrayed her.

FLASHBACK

_She was just having her sleep when a knock woke her up, she got up and walk towards her window and drew out the curtains, only to found Izumo crouching on her windowsill. Immediately, the thought of an emergency surgery came through her mind but she was directed to go to the Hokage's Tower then he disappeared. Glancing at her clock – 3:45a.m—, she walked to the bathroom as she dressed, opened the tap and washed her face with cold water waking her up from sleep. She grabbed the towel on the rack and rubbed her wet face as she walk back to her room. Sighing, she run her hand on her pink locks to untangle the knots then strapped her holster to her right thigh and secured her Hitai-ate to her head. She walks towards her window and jump outside .She decided to take the roof to get to the tower faster. Jumping from roof to roof, cold air slaps her cheeks and gives her chills. She mentally scolded herself for not wearing a scarf or a cloak. She regrettably sigh, maybe wearing her standard ANBU uniform was not enough to protect her from cold but something tells her that the coldness of the night was not because of the approaching winter, but something else. She sigh again, the silence almost deafening her. She gaze the village, still sleeping on the coldness of the night and then to the moon showing her elegance and lighting the bottomless darkness, the night held. She vaguely wonders how people deal with everything that happened in a span of 3 months. _

_Everything changed. _

_She too, had changed._

_No longer was she a little weak girl that constantly needed to be protected. ANBU at the age of 18, toughen by the blood and death she witnessed, she no longer cries. But for the past few months, she felt like crying out loud. She felt like laughing too and for some fucked-up reason she wanted to be happy. If Inner was still with her, she'll be saying that she's bipolar or schizophrenic, but she suddenly disappeared. Before, she wanted to silence her, now she needed her most._

_Right after the fourth ninja war, every Shinobi on the village is on mission mode. Even Naruto, who just came back from a month long mission, was dispatched again yesterday. Even Sasuke, yes, Sasuke. He came back and welcomed as a hero, when he killed Madara Uchiha, the true leader of Akatsuki along with his mass-murderer brother Itachi. He pushed his self on ranks and now also an ANBU. His team, Taka was welcomed too due to their contributions on the war. Suigetsu, the silver haired fish – as Naruto called him—now a Jounin along with Juugo. Their female teammate, Karin was accepted as the Hokage's new apprentice. _

_She, on the other hand, was left on the shadows. The Hokage no longer acknowledge her as her apprentice, give her missions, even duties on the hospitals were given to Karin. She didn't mind though, it felt like she was on vacation. No longer needed to stress herself from work, she laid back for a while. But everyone seems to be moving on and now she can only see their backs again._

_Her thoughts were cut when someone coughed. Looking around she didn't know that she was already at the Hokage Tower. In her front was Shizune, a stack of papers on her hands. She smiled at her and nodded to the closed door "She's inside, Haruno-san." Then she left her alone. Shizune used to call her Sakura-chan along with Naruto, now, no one called her by her name. Shaking her head she proceeded to the closed door._

_Gently knocking, she announced herself and waited. When the word "enter" was spoken, she opened the door and was greeted by a surprising sight. Surprising, 'coz there's only her and the Hokage in the room. Odd? The Hokage's eyes were staring blankly at her and the seriousness in her face means business._

"_Hokage-sama?" she gently asks as she close the door._

"_Seal the room, Haruno." The Godaime Hokage, ordered. Obeying she closes the door firmly and apply the seal. Taking a deep breath Tsunade, mentions for her to seat. She chose to stand. Silence swallowed them both for a while. The tension envelops them and Sakura can't take it anymore. She was about to speak when Tsunade spoke._

"_I have a mission for you." She didn't even look at her emerald eyes. "This might be hard for you, but you're the only one I can trust with this mission." Sakura didn't react. Sweet words are nothing to her. Tsunade is beating around the bush. The mission she about to give will either kill her or permanently damage her._

"_This is a S+ mission, Sakura," Her suspicions were correct. S+ class mission a.k.a "suicide mission". No guarantees you'll come back home. 1-3% Success rate. Incomplete information, will last until you die. She mentally sighs. She knows that she'll be damned if she refused this. The only mission offered to her after 3 months of hiatus was this – a __**S+**__ mission. Might as well get accept it or she'll stay in the shadows forever._

_Great, just what she needed._

"_What does the mission entitles Hokage-sama?"_

"_Once I disclose this to you, it means you accepted the mission." Sakura didn't answer. "I'll give you a week, Haru-."_

"_No need" She interrupted. "I'll accept it."_

END FLASHBACK

Ah yes, that mission. That damn mission was the start of all.

No, it was the Hokage. She confirmed.

Maybe they really wanted to get rid of her. She's the unwanted one anyway. For them she's still the weak, pink haired ninja that needs protection. As they absorb the gratefulness of the light, she remained on the shadows, drowning herself. She's an ANBU yet, it's not enough to be notice. Maybe, they wanted her dead. Or the Hokage wants her dead. Yes, that's it. She got herself a new protégée and they are already in peace.

So this is what she gets. After years of protecting the village, years of killing herself in training, years of dedicating her life as a Shinobi, she reduce herself to this.

Now, here she was, branded as a slave, chained and stuck on a cage like an animal. Paraded to nobles to be sold, and touched by traders for a price.

No help coming to rescue her. No future waiting for her.

She was betrayed.

Broken.

Yes, she was.

* * *

><p>Loud footsteps woke the young Earl of the Phantomhive Manor. For unknown reasons, it seems Sebastian was annoying him, again. Tugging the sheets that covered his body, he sat slowly as he rubbed his eyes, and then sigh. He slept late last night, reading books, as well as, sneaking on the kitchen to eat a piece of chocolate cake that was left in the pantry. That was heaven, now he's in hell. He wanted to sleep more, yet he woke him up. His left blue eye stares blankly at his butler. "Give me reasons, for you to wake me – "he glance at the clock then to Sebastian "at 5 a.m in the morning, Sebastian." His butler just smiled.<p>

"A letter arrived, a while ago." He presented the letter to him. "It seems urgent, so I woke you up, Bocchama."

"You should have knocked first." Then grab the letter. Inspecting it, he was not surprise when he saw the seal. Another job for him. And it's goddamn early.

"I did knock, but it seems you're sleeping tight, and didn't hear it."

"Of course, I was asleep. The sun is not even awake, _yet_." Annoyance laced voice.

Sighing once again, he heard his butler chuckled. It appears that Sebastian really wanted to annoy him. He could have waited till the sun is up to wake him up. But no, he didn't. Muttering something about 'annoying and irritating' which are literally the same, he heard him talk "Today's breakfast is flacked smoked salmon, with Celery Victor Salad, side dished of toast and scones, which one would you like?"

"Crumpets?" He asked as he gets down from the bed. As his feet touched the floor, he shivered, looking around, he noticed that his bedroom window was open. So that's the reason why the night was chilly.

"None, Bocchama. Would you like one?" Sebastian helped him stand and started to dress him up. He shook his head as an answer. Buttoning his long-sleeved shirt, he spoke once again. "Today's tea is White Peony Tea." He tied his tie, and straightened his shirt. "We'll be using Meissen Porcelain* Dishes." His coat comes next. "Preparations have been made with Herend* Princess Victoria Tea set."

"I got a job for you Sebastian."

"What is it, bocchama?"

He held the letter and smiled "This."

"You haven't opened the letter."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>*Rare and expensive porcelain products<p>

* * *

><p><em>Darkness.<em>

_Void._

_Null._

_She was standing in the middle of nowhere, darkness seemingly swallowing her, drowning her and suffocating her, yet she can breathe evenly. She can't even see her feet or her hands that was trembling for unknown reason. She tried to walk but got her nowhere. She heard voices, familiar and strange at the same time. She longed to hear those voices of happiness and joy. She longed to be with those voices._

_She ran._

_But it seems the voices have gone far away from her. Dejected she shouted "Where are you?" No one answered. She heard them again, recognizing them, she ran again. _

_**Those voices**__._

_**Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Shishou.**_

_To her joy, she saw them all walking together. "Wait!" But they didn't look back; they seem deaf, for they move on. Running faster she tried to catch with them, however, it seems in every step she takes they move twice faster._

She stopped and took a deep breath. _"When? When did you all stop looking back?" She shouted. "When did you all stop seeing me? When did you all stop caring for me? Since when am I the unwanted one?" she kneeled and tears started to from in her eyes._

"_Since, you're weak." She flinched at the voice. She looked up and saw Sasuke, Sharingan blazing with fury._

_On her right, Naruto speaks. "Since, you're useless." Disgust fastened his voice. Along with him, Kakashi, nodded in agreement. "Since, you're a disappointment."_

"_Since, you're ugly." Sai, said with a fake smile._

"_Since, you're nothing." It was Tsunade._

"_Since, you're not me." Karin smirked._

_They all surround her kneeling form. Disgust evident on their faces, eyes staring blankly at her – the eyes of those she used to love – well, except for Karin, anyway –, she used to protect, and she used to be with._

_A low chuckle vibrated on her right ear. "Why are you crying, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke's mocking voice haunts her. Tear stained face look at him, eyes longing for comfort and help. She knows she won't get it. This is Sasuke she's talking about. Those onyx eyes were nothing like him. She hated those eyes. Closing her own, she let more tears escape. _

"_Look at yourself. Poor little Sakura-chan" Sasuke continued._

_A laugh was followed, "Weak."_

"_Useless." _

"_Disappointment."_

"_Ugly."_

"_Nothing."_

"_You can't be me."_

_She covered her ears. Their voices growing more loudly, making her ears bleed. _

"_STOP!" she shouted. More tears flowed on her face. "Please. Stop" She cowered at their voices. She felt helpless, she felt weak, she felt useless, she felt ugly, she felt disappointment, and she felt nothing. Yes, she was supposed to felt nothing but why, why does it hurt so much? Maybe they were right, maybe, they were right all along. She stood and begun to run. She doesn't care even if she returned to darkness; all she wanted was to stay away from them. From the back-stabbing, traitor, monster, unemotional freaks she used to called friends._

_She'll welcome the darkness, even if it swallows her, even if it drowns her and even if it kills her. _

_She won't care._

Weary emerald eyes opened as she heard a door shuts. Blinking, she let her eyes adjust to the light. She slowly sat up and inspects her surroundings. It was strange for her to wake up on such a luxurious room. Anxiety filled her. For all she could remember, she was beaten, chained and lock up in a cage.

Her bed was as soft as the ice cream that melted on the summer heat, and the green covers, smooth as a marble. A large pair of windows was located on her left side, decorated with floral and dark green curtains matching the pale green color of the wall. A floral patterned couch was adjacent to it, along with a white chandelier bell lampshade sitting on a table. A set of wooden candle holders were place on her bedside table, candles burning and lighting the whole room. She tries to pinch herself only to found out that she can't move her hands well. Eyes landed on her hands and saw that it was bandage, and quite well, she might add. Whoever dressed her wounds are clearly professionals. No speck of blood can be seen on the white bandages that were covering not only her whole arms, but also her whole back. She sighs. It appears that someone helped her. Or maybe, someone took a liking of her and bought her. It might be the former but she can't let her guard down.

She noticed she was only wearing a large long sleeve shirt, long enough to touch her upper thigh. She had no undergarments at all. She hoped that a woman undressed her. Not that she cared who did it, but her womanly pride kicked as she thought of a man undressing her.

Trying to get away for the bed, she kicked the sheets that used to cover her legs and slowly moved. She shivered, when her feet touched the carpeted floor. Though the windows are closed, the room was relatively cold. Sweating bullets, she painfully stood up and slowly walks towards the door. Grabbing something on her way to support her weak legs, she was almost at the door when she heard loud footsteps coming on her way. She gulped, counting the time; she doesn't have enough to go back to her bed and pretend to be asleep. So she drags herself on the tall wardrobe and hides inside.

Nothing was inside it, so it was spacious enough for her to breathe normal. Taking a peek between the wardrobe doors, she was hoping to see who would come in the room, but instead a dark pair of eyes was staring back at her. She shouted "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah", out of fear or confusion, she didn't know. One thing for sure those black eyes will keep on haunting her. She kicks the doors to open, and saw a tall man. Black hair framing his young face, wearing black trousers, vest and tailcoat, completing his butler look, his eyes were not really black, but dark red. The light of the room illuminating his smiling face, eyes held amusement and joy at the same time. He kept on smiling at her, his eyes close as his mouth titled upwards.

_**That smile. **_

"Stop" Emerald eyes narrowing at the man's smiling face.

He made no move and smiles more. "Hmm?" then tilted his head to side, asking her to elaborate.

"Stop smiling." She nearly growled.

"No need to be hostile." The man said as he opened his eyes again. Dark eyes took over her appearance. He seemed surprise, when it landed on her face. She knows why.

_**What? Never seen a pink hair before?**_She wanted to say that but she quickly dismissed it.

She took a step back when he walks toward her, gloved hands reaching for her face. She smacked it away and glared.

He withdrew his hand and smile once again "Oh my, I just wanted to take a good look on your eyes."

"My eyes? What's wrong with them, and where am I?"

"You're at the Phantomhive Manor." he answered honestly, observing her when she started to walk near the window. "Nothing's wrong with your eyes though. No need to worry."

"Who are –?" She was interrupted when the door opened revealing a young child, wearing an elegant blue suit, which matches his single left eye. An eyepatch covering the other one. His face contorted with confusion "What is happening, Sebastian?"

She saw another person on the young child's back, wearing a chef's jacket with a cigarette smoked on his mouth, the dirty blonde hair man look at her then speak. "Oh, she's awake."

The child eyed her. His eyes held something she can't decipher.

_**What is with this child?**_ She thought. Those eyes filled with darkness, but it was empty at the same time. She shivered, she's a ninja yet a mere child can scare her.

She's scared.

No, she's troubled. Troubled at what kind of mess she runs herself into.

She was surprise when the blue haired child was feet away from her. She doesn't even sense him walk. _**What the hell?**_ They both stared at each other, silence enveloping them all. A little later, footsteps were heard. Tearing her gaze from the child, she looks at the doorway and saw another blonde with a large pair of green eyes glistening with happiness, a young woman with red hair wearing thick round glasses and an old man wearing the same clothes like the first guy she met.

"How are your wounds?"

Startled, she touched her elbows and look outside the window. The moon is in full bloom and its light revealing her paled face. "You shouldn't have bothered." Her voice lacking emotion. She wanted to get out. Those eyes that scrutinizing her as if she was a criminal, as if she'll do something bad, well, she was thinking of doing something bad, but she's not doing it,_ yet_.

She hated it.

She hated those eyes.

She hated those piercing blue eye, those dark red ones, happy green ones, and smirking blue-grey eyes, glass framed ones and the closed ones.

She can't breathe.

"Stop." She whispered softly, her bangs hiding away her eyes. The child tried to touch her but she shouted. "NO! STOP. DON'T COME NEAR ME." Hugging herself tightly, she slowly slid her back at windows down to the floor. Trembling terribly, she heard someone talk. "We won't hurt you."

She knew they won't, but those eyes. It's like looking at them again. "STOP!" covering her ears, she shouted again. ". I'm begging you." No one move, and she's thankful because of that.

She then heard a sigh.

"We'll leave you then. Just don't kill yourself, let's go, Sebastian." Footsteps slowly faded away as the door closes. Sensing someone still there, she looks up, seeing the guy she first met.

"Why?" dull emerald eyes stares at his dark red ones.

"It appears that you wanted to die. Why is that?" He walks in front of her, voice full of curiosity.

"None of your business."

He shrugged and his eyes then cursorily brightened. Like a child waiting for a candy or a reward, he stood patiently. There's no fleck of irritation on his body movement, his eyes kept on darting from her to the moon. She coughs, gaining his attention. Right hand gripping her chest, she speak.

"When you have no one to turn to, when you have no home to return and when you have nothing left, you'll never have a chance to smile, be happy and even to cry." She hugged her knees. "When they robbed everything, your wealth, your health, and love, you'll never have a chance to see the future." Tears flowed freely as she placed her cheeks on her knees, eyes looking outside. The moon soaring high like the sun, stars sparkling like diamonds and lighting the dark night. "I have nothing, no one to turn to, no home to return to, yet I can smile, be happy and cry. I wonder why?"

Dark eyes look at her form, his first impression on her disappeared like a bubble. Though she looked tough, she's fragile like a porcelain doll. She's a broken doll. The pain she's having is deep within her. Those wounds and scars are nothing. Her heart shattered to million pieces, her hope disappeared, and her trust broken beyond repair. Emerald orbs stare at him; the eyes that were void in emotion a while ago disappeared as she shed more tears. Crouching down, he wipes her tears with his thumb and smile.

Grinning wide, he pulled her up and wipes her tears again. To his surprise she hugged him. He stiffened; no one had tried to embrace him, well except for Ciel and Grell's constant harassment. Blinking, he realized something then started to stroke her pink locks. He can feel tears started to stain his suit. Not that it matters.

**This is easy. **

His life might get exciting, after all. Hell, serving a 12 year old brat is quite boring, but maybe repairing a pink haired lady would be endearing. He'll repair her, step by step. The slower the better, the longer the better, and then he'll get her soul for free. No need for contract, no need to serve, no need to obey, a little emotion here and there, would get what he want.

He cupped her face and stare. "I'll repair you, my beloved doll"

His master surely won't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – 2<strong>**nd**** Step: Branding**

"Please don't cry. I don't deserve such innocent tears." He tried to wipe her tears but failed miserably.

"No one deserves to die alone." She smiled, though her tears won't stop flowing.

"My brother was really foolish. Leaving you alone was a huge mistake." He coughed, blood trailing down his mouth. "I would have married you if I can." He chuckled. "Thank you, Sakura-_chan._"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 done!<p>

Thank you for all who read the preview of this chapter. I really appreciated it. For the Reviewers and put this fic on favorites and Alerts, you made my day complete. Thank you once again.

Chapter 2 might be post next month.

Read and Review.

No flames please

~2008roseelixir out


	2. 2nd Step : Branding

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – 2<strong>**nd**** Step: Branding**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Waahh.. It's been long, since I last update. The truth was I was supposed to update next month but I can't help myself. I'll thank all of you in advance for reading this fic. Tell me what you think. I was seriously debating myself if I should get this beta-ed.

Poll on my profile. Please vote. :)

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

**Sebastian's thoughts**

_Inner talking /thoughts_

_**Sakura's thoughts**_

* * *

><p>When she accepted the mission, she was hoping Tsunade would stop her, would tell her to reconsider it, and would scold her for making stupid decisions. But she didn't, she simply stare at her, tossed the scroll, and then dismiss her. She didn't even brief her mission. A simple "Leave when you're ready" was given. Not even good luck, hell she wanted her to shout at her or something. She even purposely slowed her walk to the door, still hoping she'll call her name, and hug her. Tell her to take care and such, but it didn't happen.<p>

As she closed the door, she lean her head on it and sigh. A single tear escape her eyes. What had happened? Where was the Tsunade that she loves, the Tsunade that taught her things, the Tsunade that acts like her mother? She shook her head. Thinking about it won't even stop her, but she really wanted Tsunade to see her again, to acknowledge her, even for the last time. She glared at the scroll hoping it would catch on fire, hoping it will turn to ash and let the wind carry it away. But then again, it won't, unless she fries it herself via Katon jutsu. Laughing at the thought, she grip the scroll tightly, moved down the stairs, her strides in hurry. She wanted to leave the tower fast. She wanted to leave the damned place quickly, she felt suffocated.

Like there's a rope that was slowly tightening on her neck.

It's like she's slowly drowning on Nakano River's gentle flows.

She wanted Tsunade to show some emotion, yet she hasn't. It's like she's not the Hokage at all. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she walked down hastily while thinking what her mission would be. She didn't bother reading it at all, since it's a S+ mission, one thing is sure – she'll die.

On the last flight of the stairs, she was greeted by last person she wanted to see. Mentally scolding herself once again, this time for not paying attention on her surroundings, she was sure that she's already dead if he was an enemy. Well, she didn't expect him here anyway.

Dried blood was staining his ANBU vest, clearly not his, hair a little messy and hands shoved on his pockets. He was just taking his first step upstairs when he saw her. Stopping, he stares at Sakura then to the scroll in her hands. Seconds past then Sasuke moves, he didn't even bother asking nor talking to her. Was she invisible, or did he thought she's not there or maybe, she's not even worth to talk to. As he passed to her, she smiled gently, and then walks outside. If she waited a little longer, she might have seen Sasuke look back at her and mouthed the word "Why?"

She ran. Sasuke's sudden appearance or coincidental appearance almost breaks her. His eyes share the same void emotion she saw with Tsunade's hazel eyes.

Since when? Since when they were this heartless? Was it because of the war? Was it because of— suddenly stopping, she laughed, surprising herself and scaring the ANBU guard that was patrolling the area. She's getting all crazy about it. She will forget about them when she dies anyway, so what's the point of thinking? Looking at the starless sky, she smiled. All she wanted now was to make her last days in Konoha in peace. She never dreamed of being happy before dying, she knows it's impossible, after all everything had changed.

Walking slowly, eyes absorbing all the contours and designs of the houses she will surely miss, she suddenly remembered her last conversation with him. It was the same, the darkness haunting the night, the moon blooming so flawlessly and a starless sky was staring back at them. Thinking about it, they only talked about Sasuke and Konoha, nothing else. He didn't even talk about himself, much to her disappointment.

"_I have nothing to tell you."_ he said that before she can even ask. She wondered if he can read minds. He just chuckled when she talked about it. She kinda misses that chuckle; it gave her merit and comfort.

"_Promise me."_

She frowned, hating the fact that she made such promise. She shouldn't have, but she can't really help it. That time, his eyes, those onyx tainted eyes, staring nostalgically at her as if telling her that he was not Itachi the S-class missing Nin but Itachi the loving brother and loyal Nin of Konoha. Sighing, she wished that he was with her right now. She really needed someone to talk to. Inner would be good but she left her too.

"_Don't cry."_

_**I will not cry. **_

"_Stop wasting your innocent tears."_

_**I'm not innocent anymore.**_

Glancing at the sky for the last time, she performed a few seals then disappeared, completely unaware about a pair of black eyes that watched her every move.

* * *

><p>Casually sipping his favored tea of the day, the Earl of the Phantomhive Manor sighs blissfully. It's not every day you'll have this kind of silence in the manor. The absence of the constant explosion in the kitchen, the sound of glasses breaking, the trees suddenly falling or that huge demon dog, howling was pure heaven. He really needed this silence. This is his time alone, alone with his tea and a cart full of sweets. Sebastian might say he'll get fat, but he knew that his butler was just annoying him. Sometimes, he wanted to kill the demon, but he's not that stupid. Giving him mundane tasks was enough punishment for him. He can clearly see that it annoyed Sebastian to the core.<p>

Sighing, he returned his attention on the letter in the table. After reading it, _–_ early in the morning he might add, _–_ he ordered Sebastian to investigate the case. That was 3 hours ago, and his patience is wearing thin. _Sebastian must be getting old_. He scoffs at the thought, if demons really got old.

_But where was he anyway?_ Usually he'll be back after an hour, or sometimes half an hour. Something must have happened. He reclined on his seat and read the letter once again. It appears that someone from no one knows where illegally brought slaves, not just slaves but women slaves. The Scotland Yard never even knew about it until someone found bodies of women branded on their backs in an abandoned warehouse near the port. How the authorities missed it was a mystery to him. He already asked the Yard for information and they gladly give it to him. He's the queen's dog after all.

A photo of a young woman caught his eye, her age, probably 24 - 26, her eyes blindfolded; waist-length blonde hair dirtied; dried blood staining her white dress, hands and feet bound and has a clear slit on her neck that instantly killed her. The other victims were killed the same way. And the way all of the women's appearance look the same also intrigued him. The culprit must have waist-length hair fetish, he noted. Not only that, they weren't treated bad at all. That's a big question to him though. If they were really slaves, why does all the victims' skin still flawless. There is not a single scratch on them as if they were treated like dolls. Except for the fact that they were branded, it appears that they took care of them gently. The biggest question of all is: Why kill them?

A knock on the door, interrupt his thoughts. Watching the door open, he smirks as Sebastian strides in, but it quickly disappeared as Lau literally bounce in behind along with his so-called sister Ran-Mau.

_Seriously, what is wrong with them? Can't they be normal at least for once?_

"Report."

"Ah cruel as ever, Earl." Lau commented as he makes himself comfortable at the chair adjacent to Ciel's table, Ran-Mau following suit settling on his lap.

"Tch." Completely ignoring the two, he shifts his attention to Sebastian that was amused for a reason he didn't know. Following the direction of his eyes, it landed on the cart of sweets he asked from Mey-Rin, a while ago. _Crap. _He totally forgot about that.

"Bocchama, I think eating a lot of sweets will affect not only your teeth but also your built." He said feigning a concern look.

"Shut up! Just report what have you found."

"Hai, unfortunately I got nothing."

He looks at Sebastian, as if he had grown another head, which he knows, possible. "Then, what have you been doing for 3 hours?" he asked, still can't believe that Sebastian wasted 3 hours, for nothing. _Is that even possible? Don't tell me, he's really getting old. _The thought disgusted him; at the same time he can't help but smirk. _So, he can't do anything I ask eh? That's new._

"Before you think that I'm getting old or something," Ciel flinched when he heard that "I have a good reason why, you see."

"Expl –"

"It was because of me." Lau interjected.

"Would you like to clarify what he meant, Sebastian?" he asked eyeing his butler.

Sebastian sighed; the brat was really testing his patience. He's enjoying every part of it. He can see it, though he was annoyed, he's also smirking inside. The brat was freaking happy. Oh, how he wish he can devour his soul right now. But then again, demons don't wish.

"It appears that the culprit done a good job covering their tracks." He looks at Lau and nodded. "Well, you se—"

"Cut to the chase, Sebastian."

"There are only 2 people who might have information about them. One, was the Viscount of Druitt himself and" gesturing his hands to the man seated in front. "Lau here." When the earl didn't reply he continued. "I know you'll rather kill yourself, than inviting the Viscount here or even get close to him." Ciel's lone eye widened when he heard that, bringing a little joy to his heart, if he had one. "So, when I found that Lau also knew about it, I look for him, which was a hard task."

Shifting, he looks at the mentioned man "And, what is that information you know, Lau?"

"Ceylon tea would be fine, thank you." Ciel sigh. Getting information from Lau really comes up with a price. He signaled Sebastian to prepare tea. He walk to the door bowed then left them. Once they were alone, Lau talked. "Those woman, were illegally brought here." Ciel nodded. He already knew that. What he wants to know was – WHY? "Have you ever thought who are they?"

He shook his head as an answer.

"Those women were prominent in terms of profession back in their countries." _So that's the reason why they were taken care gently._

"So, they were all foreigners. Prominent, professional foreigners." Interlacing his fingers together, he saw Lau nodded. "Why then?"

"They were sold. Not only they were professionals, they are exquisite." Ciel's lone eye widened at this. _So that's it. But, why kill them? _ If his deductions were right, these women, if sold will give such huge amount to the seller. But instead they were killed. There is another thing that disturbs him. The fact that they are foreigners and professionals at the same time, convince him that they were not forcefully brought in London. But they have no records of these women in the immigration indicating their entry.

"The woman with blonde hair nsamed Sandra Berr" Ciel look at the photo "a doctor from America, she's an Ophthalmologist. The light brown-haired one" Shifting his gaze he found what he's talking about. "Anzhelika Borzakovsky, Russian, a surgeon. The black haired one, Chinese, Hua Lei Cheng, Orthopedic."

"They were all doctors?"

Lau just nodded.

"How did you know about this?"

"I had the list you know." He grabbed something on his pocket and waves it to Ciel. "Names, photos, age, nationality and profession. Everyone had this list."

Ciel eyed Lau. "Everyone?"

"Yes. Everyone" He said/sang it while nodding his head, while petting Ran-Mau like a cat.

"Give it to me." He motions his hand forward, but Lau didn't move.

"Tea first."

* * *

><p>"<em>You were sold." <em>

_**I know.**_

"_You were useless to them." He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him._

_**I know.**_

"_You were nothing."_

_**I know. **_

_When the whip touches her back, she winced but she didn't even scream. She can't, no, she won't. That man, that evil man, that conniving evil bastard, is enjoying every bit of her pain. He enjoyed every tear she shed; every wince she make, and every whimper that escaped her lips._

_How much more she can take? How much more she can endure? How much long she can last? _

_She was thinking of giving in, thinking of screaming the loudest she can get, thinking of – NO, she won't lose; this, maybe the last time she'll fight. No matter what they did to her, no matter the torture they give her and no matter insults they throw at her. She'll win. She hated losing. After all, Tsunade drilled that attitude on her big forehead, including her head. She smirked, might as well annoy the sadist, at least she'll die entertained._

_Another hit connected her back, interrupting her thoughts. She slowly looks up to found an amused face staring at her. The bastard. The constant whipping already numbed her bloodied back. She didn't know how many days have passed. __**Was it days? weeks? months? Or was it already a year?**_

_Her bloodshot eyes glared at her captor. The blonde haired man notices it, and simply smirks. What can she do anyway? She's drugged and no longer can move as both her hands and feet bounded. He moved towards her, gloved hands raised to reach her chin. Another smirk, plastered his face. _

"_Scream." He said almost happily. "Scream for me."_

_Sakura simply smile. His eyes widened at this. Oh, she's testing her precious patience and time. Why can't she just scream? After all, that is what he wants. Screaming girls energize him. Their screams make him happy, make him excited, and make him feel alive. The last few girls he had killed bored him. It appears that taking good care of them nullifies their capacity to scream. Though they are branded as slaves and can be sold as one, the money will not be enough. He doesn't need it at all. _

_He'll live with their haunting screams, their fearful shrieks and their calls for help. _

"_If you don't scream, I'll kill you. Just like them."_

_Them, the girls he left on that warehouse. The girls that was not enough to satisfy his satiating hunger for screams. He sighed, this woman is strong. The first time he had encountered such stubbornness and toughness was when he tortured his mother. Such a shame she screamed after she was branded. _

_Ah. That's it. He didn't have a chance to brand her earlier. The nobles took a liking of her, specially the Viscount of Druitt, so he had forgone the branding. However, when she manages to escape his hold on her and almost killed the Viscount, Aleister Chamber, disapprovingly told him he won't buy her anymore. It annoyed him but he can't help but feel blessed as the exotic woman was still on his grasp. _

"_I guess branding you would be fun." He muttered more to himself, but he was sure that she heard him, as a sharp gasp echoed the room. _

_Happy with his decision, he called one of his servants and ordered him to get what he wants. Leaving him alone with the pink haired woman, he regretfully looks at her battered form. Her waist-length pink hair that used to glow tremendously turned dull, her emerald eyes that sparkles like a diamond itself, vanished and her angel like voice, disappeared. He let out a disappointed sigh. He really wanted to keep her, but he's hungry. _

_Hungry for screams._

_He was annoyed at her too, so he won't keep her anymore. _

_When his servant returns, he let himself laugh. The urgency to brand her was fascinating to him, and excites him at the same time. It's like having his first kill, having his first scream. 'Ah, he's really sick, he can admit that'. He grabs the branding iron and shows it to Sakura. She snarls "Fuck You!" _

"_Watch your language, dear. It doesn't fit you at all." Putting the branding iron on the fire, he waited._ _"You know if you have just screamed I wouldn't do this to you. I rather keep you, but your stubbornness irate me to no end. " He sighs and faces her once again. "Such a shame, I really, really wanted to keep you." Eyeing her as he stressed the word 'really'. He got the reaction he wanted – she trembled. 'Was branding really scary?' A servant whispered that the iron is ready. He smirked, and then grabbed the iron. Its fiery red color illuminated the darkened room as well as Sakura's eyes. _

_The thought of being branded was not what she feared. It was the sadistic bastard's capability to torture her. If only she can only move, if she can only kick him on his crotch, it won't matter even if he brand her 100 times, she just have to make sure he'll have no children. The thought of the sadistic blondie crying over something he lost, sounded fun to her._

_But, she's so fucked up. Right now, all was left was to wait, pray that she won't scream and give in. _

_All of the sudden she was turned over. Now, lying on her stomach, she manages to get a glimpse at what he's trying to do. He torn what was left on her dress, and then quickly press the heated iron on her chest, right above where her heart laid. _

_To his joy, he saw tears, pain and of course he heard her scream._

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

Sakura suddenly rose up from her sleep; cold sweat marred her forehead as she touched where the mark lay. She clutch her blankets hard as she continuously sucks air in a fast pace. It's been a long since she had a dream. She shook her head. _**It's not a dream**_ she thought. _**It's a memory. **_

A memory she hopefully forgets.

A memory she hopes to disappear.

That bloody memory that keeps on haunting her. She wanted to forget about it.

"I hate this. I was hoping the mark would be cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – 3<strong>**rd**** Step: Name Calling**

"Physically? No."

"This mark, indicates my birth. The Sakura I knew was dead. "

"Give me, give me a name. I don't care what you'll call me as long as it not hers."

* * *

><p>Hello, minna!<p>

Sorry for the lateness, I keep on trying and trying to finish this chapter for the past few days but fate hated it. Hahaha. We have experience power outage for the last few days and everytime I try to write and update, the stupid power dies. Seriously, are they like angry at me or something? LOL.

For those who review, thank you very much. To the readers and authors who put this story on favorite and alert list. Thank you. Your reviews shed me light from the darkness of stress and brain toasting machines. hahahaha

Thank you for reading my fic again. I put up a poll for the list of names that can be her name on the next chapter. Please vote. If you're interested on putting your own tell it to me via review or PM me and I'll include it on my poll. Thanks

Read and review.

No flames please

Thanks

~2008roseelixir out


	3. 3rd Step : Name  Calling

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – 3<strong>**rd**** Step: Name-Calling**

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hello Minna! How's everyone doing?

Another update for everyone. Poll is still open, please vote.

Is it just me or I'm updating every week now? Hmmm…

I felt like I change the way I write this chapter. I don't know. Tell me if it's better.

By the way I'm giving all those who reviews, put this story in fave and alerts a big, big hug. You all made my day. I may not able to reply on your reviews, but I appreciate them A LOT!

Nothing else to say, so here yah go!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

The pure and golden silence.

The head of Phantomhive manor called it a blessing and a gift from Gods, as it envelops the Manor in its early morning. The mist that usually covers the forest surrounding the manor and the manor itself starts to dissipate as the sun greeted the world down below, gently waking everyone up to start the day. For others, a cup of Ceylon tea and a small breakfast start their day.

But for the Phantomhive residents, their day starts with a BANG!

"Kaboooooooooooom"

A loud explosion woke the young Earl. Of course, he was used to it as it was a normal occurrence at the manor; his only concern was their guest. Followed by what felt like a low Richter scale earthquake, he knew it was Bard and his explosive cooking called 'art'. He slowly sat up then nudged his blanket away at the same time. Letting his feet hanging on the edge of his bed, he blinks letting his eyes get use to the light that was passing through his windows.

_What?_ He was startled to find that the curtains were open. He was sure Sebastian drew the curtain close last night. He shook his head and gently touches his right eye. Since he won't be sleeping anymore, he leaves the bed then sighs.

_When will this house be at peace? _

* * *

><p>The clattering in the kitchen can be heard, as well as groans from the servants that were roasted because of the chef's cooking. The kitchen or what it was before was filled with smoke. The white walls now ashen colored and the once organized and clean room, now, a huge mess. It appears that the servants were enthusiastic today, for a reason that he can't be sure and it gives Sebastian a headache.<p>

While holding the white porcelain teapot, he sighs. Cleaning the mess, while getting the breakfast ready, making tea, and making sure that the manor's chef stop his foolishness, remind the maid's clumsiness and ignoring the gardener and of course the manor's footman as they were both lost on their own world. Everything was behind schedule. Again, Sebastian can't help but sigh. He wasted enough time watching, scolding and informing them what to do. But it seems useless. They kept doing what was not supposed to do. He clapped twice to catch the '_useless idiots' _attention.

"As you may well know, we had a guest today that will be staying at the manor. I want you _all of you_ in the best behavior as possible. Are we clear? " He receives few nods as an answer. But he can't be sure about that. The explosion a while ago indicates more were coming. "Good." He nodded, though unsatisfied. "Now." He look at the red-head female "Mey-Rin come with me, you will be serving our guest her breakfast as I serve Bocchama's." He gathered the tray of food to the cart and leaves the kitchen as Mey-Rin followed him out pushing her own cart.

"Sebastian's being harsh again." Bard, the blond chef muttered, as he scratches his head. It's not like his fault, anyway. Besides, cooking is an art and art means explosions. He tried to explain that to the black haired butler but he was ignored. He shook his head in dejection, and then his thoughts soon wander on their guest. "I wonder what happened to her. She was wounded and such." Finnian nodded, also wondering the same. "She really was scared too, especially to bocchama. And she can shout really loud."

The white haired lad that was not present on the event mentioned was confused. He didn't know what they were talking about, so he kept silent. One thing's for sure; he'll have to avoid the guest as possible, because his appearance might scare her. Also the fact that his snake was always on his person, so greeting the guest was a big NO, NO. He'll just stay outside the manor and enjoy his time with his snakes.

"I wonder what her name is." Finnian's green eyes glittered in curiosity. "Her hair is pink." That caught the footman's attention, and wonder if that's possible. "And her eyes were so green, greener than mine."

"Maybe she dyed it. No one knows. Maybe you can ask her later. Right?" he looks at Snake's form that was still standing near the window. He just ignored him. "Hey, stop ignoring me."

A snake hissed. He looks down and instantly regrets it.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Bocchama." Sebastian greeted as he push the cart in the room. He already knows that Ciel was awake due to the explosion a while ago and he also knew that he's on a sour mood.<p>

"Tell those idiots to stop messing around!" he shouted. Sebastian just chuckled at this. Ciel narrowed his eyes. He was woken up early in the morning by idiots and Sebastian clearly annoys him. Sighing he walk near the window and look outside. Sunlight hit his face and he grimaced. "Why is my curtains open? I specifically told you to close it, every night."

"Oh, I didn't know Bocchama. I was certain that I closed it last night."

"Whatever." He face Sebastian, his right eye glowed purple, as his shadow looms over the room. He simply ignored it as he was still busy preparing the breakfast. Sometimes, his master's impatience was worthy to make fun of. It makes him more annoyed and grumpy, which was kinda cute. He chuckled at the thought. If he mentions it to him, he'll kill him, although that is impossible. Speaking of cute, that woman's face really was cute, no, beautiful was a better term, especially her eyes. _Was that Sea green or Forest green? Maybe emerald?_ He's not sure but it was captivating. Not to mention her soul was as pure as Ciel's, which surprise him. He was certain that she's not innocent anymore, yet she maintained pure. He smiled a true smile perhaps. He continues to prepare as he kept on thinking about the pink-haired woman.

Ciel frowned. Sebastian was smiling. It unnerved him to the core. It's either he's planning something or he was thinking something perverted. Either way, he doesn't like it. The smile that plastered on his butler's face was sort of disgusting. "How was she?"

"I ask Mey-Rin to serve her breakfast. She might have woken up due to the explosion, I'm sure." He looks at Ciel and nodded. "Today's breakfast consists Poached egg sided with buttered toast. I prepared crumpets, as well as lemon curd for its toppings. Today's tea is Assam. " He moved towards the closet and took Ciel's clothes for today.

A long sleeve shirt was put on, followed by a blue stripped bow. "You were with her last night, are you not?" He nods. "Have you asked her name, Sebastian?"

"Sakura, that's what she said." '_My last name is no importance.' She told Sebastian. 'This mark indicates my birth. The Sakura I knew is dead. '_

"No last name?"

He shook his head as he tied the lace of Ciel's left boot. When he was done, he stood up and smile. It irritates Ciel. "Tch. After breakfast, I'll see her." He took the eye patch that was on Sebastian's hand, and tied it by himself. "Tell Mey-Rin to prepare her."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, Bocchama."

* * *

><p>To say he was surprise was an understatement. No, it was stupid to think at all. That damn box. He shouldn't have opened it. He should have followed Sakura's instruction.<p>

Now he's fucked.

He's mind-fucked.

Curse that box.

No, curse Sakura.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Someone is in his room, he was sure of it. Though it doesn't radiate any killing intent to him, he still grabbed the kunai that was hidden under his pillow. He kept the façade that he was still asleep. When he felt the intruder move, he jumps from his bed, kunai ready to attack, but stops when he heard his name. _

"_Genma." A woman's voice and he knew that voice. The soft, silky voice. He sat on his bed and relaxes. He squinted to adjust his eyes in the darkness, then smile. "Please, don't do that Sakura. You scared me."_

_Standing near his window, clad in her ANBU uniform, minus her mask was Sakura herself, half smirking at Genma's comment. If she was ask, he doesn't look scared at all. She knew he was just making her laugh. _

"_So, a mission?" he asked as he stretch. It was 7 in the evening, and he just arrived from a mission a while ago. Exhausted, he didn't even bother taking off his vest and just drop on the bed. The mission was retrieving a 'stupid' scroll, somewhere near the Earth Country's border. It turned out that the 'stupid' was an S-class ninjustu, and they were ambushed long after they got it. In the end they got away and returned home safely. 'Now back to Sakura.' He thought. He observes her thoroughly and a black box caught his attention._

"_Keep this." she said then dropped the box on his bed. Raising his right eyebrow, he wondered what's inside the box. He was about to ask her, when she raised her hand. "Don't open it." 'That sucks.' He was hoping to know what's inside. Sakura rolled her eyes and smile. "Give it to Sasuke."_

_He visibly frowned. "It's not what you think." _

"_Really?"_

_She nodded. "Yes, so shut up and listen."_

"_Yes, ma'am." He mocked salute at her. "How long?"_

_Her answer was instant "Indefinite."_

_He sighs. "S+?" Silence replied him. It was enough to know the answer. "Seriously Sakura, you should've said NO!" he nearly shouted. He was now standing in front of her. "How could you decide without even asking me? Back out from it."_

"_No."_

"_Sakura!" he was angry. Of course, he was. Who wouldn't? This same woman that was standing in front of him was the woman he wanted to spend his life with – though he hasn't asks her the question, yet. Maybe this was the right time. "Sakura, I …"_

"_No, Genma." She shakes her head "I knew how you feel but I can't." _

"_If you do, then why?" He wants to tell her how much he loves her and hug her at the same time. They were friends but he can't help but to fall in love with her. Her smiles kept on haunting his dreams, her laughs that he kept on listening and he won't get tired of it. He loves her so damn much that it hurts. He grabbed both shoulders and shakes her. "Why? Tell me? Is it because of Uchiha?"_

_She just shook her head. "Genma please." _

_He sighs and let her go. When she uses that tone and face, he can't argue with her anymore. "When?"_

"_Mission – Today, found out about what you feel – long time ago and the box – give it to him when he asked for me."_

"_You really speak straight to the point eh? Maybe that's what I like about you."_

"_Genma." Sighing, he cross both his arms and pouted. "So unfair."_

_Her eyes soften as she raises her hand to his face. Caressing it softly, she chuckled. "Don't be a child, Genma. You're a grown up man." _

"_Yeah, yeah. At least be sadist and kiss me. " Sakura chuckled and it almost melt Genma's heart. Many times he tried to make her happy, to make her laugh but a simple chuckle convince him that he really love her. He sighs, this girl, no, woman really did something magically on her, just like what Maito Gai said. He grabs her hand and kisses it. "Just be careful, and don't forget about me okay?"_

"_I won't." he loosened his hold on her and kiss her forehead. _

"_Just don't open the box, and thank you." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Now why did he agree to her again? Oh yeah, she said the P-word – please, used the P-mouth – pouty mouth and P-eyes – pitiful but beautiful eyes. He sighs. He regretted opening the box. Maybe the reason its black was because of that. He didn't know if he should be grateful of what he discovered or he's now seriously fucked-up because of it. Who would have thought Sakura was keeping such a dark secret no, TRUTH.

Now, he knew why she wanted Sasuke to have the box.

He sighs, Sakura was really a sadist.

* * *

><p>When she woke up due to her dream, darkness greeted her. She was sweating a lot and breathing hard. Though she told herself one time that she'll welcome the darkness, she can't help but feel a little scared. The darkness and coldness stirring in the room frightened her. Even if the moon's light cascading in her bedroom, she still saw darkness. Wiping her forehead and cursing because she can't see a thing, she sat up with the intention of leaving her bed. She wanted to sleep again but after that dream she won't even bother closing her eyes. She was scared that when she woke up again she'll be on that damn place again. And she didn't want it.<p>

She walks toward the floral patterned couch positioned near the window and sat on it. As the moonlight hit her face she looks outside. The stars still glistening, the sky still dark and the moon still awake. She wants the sun right now. She wanted to basked herself with the sun's glory. She wanted light; she wanted to experience it too. She wanted to know how it feels to be in the light. Biting her lips, she can't help but felt a little jealous, though those people are not here anymore, she still can't see the light.

"Why?"She asked herself as she drew her knees close to her face. "It's unfair."

Her thoughts soon wander about her mission. The mission was only to investigate about the missing doctors and nurses around Mist. She was hoping a hack and slash, or killing a missing-nin as it was a S+ mission. Investigation only falls on S-class or A-class missions not S+, but she still kept her guard up.

In the end she was captured, drugged and tossed in a cage, chained and shipped like an animal in god nowhere knows. She later found out that they were being sold as slaves for the nobles on the place called London. The question that played in her head was why doctors? Is slavery in London really needed such high standards? And how did they know she was a medic?

She shook her head; she needed to forget about it. She decided she will sleep again, but she can't. Observing the room, her attention focused on the shelf that was located near the bedroom door. She was bored and since she can't sleep anymore, she'll just read a book. The moonlight was enough for her to read. Happy with her decision, she moves towards the shelf and pull a random book.

"Romeo and Juliet" she scoffs.

Sitting back at the couch, she opened the book and soon become engrossed at it. She's not a fan of romance but the story's tragedy fascinates her. Soon enough she finished the book and was left unsatisfied. For her Juliet was stupid and Romeo was nuts. She sighs, based on her observation 2 hours have past and it's still dark outside. She doesn't want to read another book, so she decided to stare at the moon for fun.

_Yeah, fun. _

Suddenly, last night's event played on Sakura's mind. She felt embarrassed all of the sudden. Who wouldn't? She hugged and cried on the butler that looks like Sasuke and Itachi combined. _But still hotter._ Surprised at what her mind weaved she thought that maybe inner came back. But in the end, maybe she was getting crazy. After all she saw that memories again and it makes her insane.

She sighs. Again. It appears sighing is more fun than staring at the moon.

He told her he'll repair her.

_Am I broken_? Yes, she was.

_Am I a doll? _ That's what he said.

That butler was dangerous, she can tell. But curiosity takes over her. She wanted to know him, and that was a dangerous thought. Maybe because he acknowledge her, maybe because he was more focused to her, that's why she wanted to know him better. After all her times in shadows, someone had managed to see her. Maybe that's it.

That's it.

Curiosity really kills the cat. Though this time that butler is the cat and she's a mouse. A tiny mini mouse, in short she's a mice. She grimaced at the thought.

* * *

><p>A happy Ciel – if he can really be happy – was tolerable and easy to talk to, but a moody Ciel was unbearable to ends of the earth. A scowl was pasted on his face as he and Sebastian walked through the long hallway. As the sunlight was passing the windows and the birds singing a beautiful melody, it was promptly ignored by the fuming Ciel. The way birds perched up on the hallway windows looks fascinating and fun but the young Earl wants nothing but to get on their guest's room.<p>

Another letter arrived from the queen. And it contains bad news.

They both stop at Sakura's bedroom. Breathing deep, he gently knocks, and waited until the word 'enter' was given. Seconds past and no answer were given. He knocked once again, and again no answer. He doesn't want to be rude. He had manners and he won't enter a woman's room without permission. He had reputation to live; he won't tarnish that by doing something stupid. He was about to knock again when he heard a shout. He grabbed the brass knob and found it's locked. Looking back at his butler he nodded and Sebastian kicked it opened.

When he entered he was expecting an intruder not a half-stunned woman standing near the bed, still wearing the damn long-sleeved shirt, the top 3 buttons open and staring ridiculously at the person lying on the floor, face first– Mey-Rin. She must have fainted. He sighs; he wondered when his servants will act normal. Based on Mey-Rin's position she was either knocked-out by falling or she had done something stupid – _no surprise there – _and now knocked cold. _Troublesome._

"I apologize for her clumsiness; I should have known this will happen." Sebastian bowed to her. Well, she was shocked when the red-haired woman suddenly screamed and falls on the ground. She was facing her bed when that happened. She was about to move and help her when her door suddenly opened and the butler with the young child burst in. In the end, the poor maid falls and knocked out.

Looking at the black haired butler that was hauling the maid on his shoulders, she saw him smile at her. Eyes widening she turns her eyes to the blue-eyed lad on her right. She doesn't like that smile. It was bordering between creepy and weird. Though it was a little different than Sai, she preferred Sai's than that. She sighs. She was sure that butler was not only dangerous but creepy as well.

As the two servants leave the room, Ciel kept one thing on his mind – his butler took a liking no, interest at their guest. That smile that was directed to her was the smile he saw a while ago. Now he knows, he was thinking about her before. He eyed the woman in the corner of his eye, and something caught his attention. _The mark!_ He wanted to see it but the she already covered it with her hand. She was now looking at him, observing with those emerald eyes that were – _was that void? Deep? – _He didn't know.

"Does it hurt?" his eye not leaving her face. He wanted to see her reaction. She stared back at him and answered. "Physically, no."

"I see."

Silence.

He tensed when a soft feathery hand lifted his chin. Thinking of smacking away her hand and reprimand her for touching him, he froze when her dull – yes, dull. Now he knew – eyes suddenly softened. She was looking at him as if he was a child. Like a child that needed protection, love and care. It makes him weak, and he curses her because of that. Yes, he maybe a child, but he had seen death, experience pain, knew hatred and revenge. He turned his head to release her hold onto him.

"Don't ever do that again. I hate being touch."

She chuckled. "I will. I never got your name by the way."

"Ah, yes. I apologize for that. I am Ciel Phantomhive" a pause. "I am the head of the Phantomhive family." He lifted his chin and his lips curve to what seem a smile causing the tensed aura around them to decreases a little. "Pardon my rudeness a while ago. We thought you're in trouble and needed help."

She waves her hand continuously "Ah, it's alright. You don't have to apologize; this is your manor anyway." She smiles. "And besides, you've done so much for me. I think I should be the one apologizing."

"No need. Till the culprit of this case is behind bars, you'll be staying here as a guest. We'll do our best to protect you." He closes he eyes and bow a little "Until then, please make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Though those words trigger memories she wished to forget she meant it. She was really thankful.

"It is nothing." He looks around him. The tea staining the blue-greened carpet, her breakfast still not touch, but he can tell it's already cold. The soup, no longer steams, the bread looks soft, the same as the fruits. Sebastian's trademark breakfast was wasted. Mey-Rin must have slipped resulting for the tea to spill on the floor. That needs a serious cleaning. He'll ask Sebastian about that.

"Well, then. I'll be leaving you. It appears that you haven't finished your breakfast." He nodded at the untouched food. "We'll talk later, after you've refreshen and dressed." He walks toward the door.

"Please." He halted when he heard her voice and turned his head. Raising an eyebrow he waited. "Give me, give me a name. I don't care what you give me as long as it's not ... hers."

He nodded though he didn't have the slightest idea what she's talking about. He'll find out later. For now, she needed to eat breakfast and get dress. Based on the black rings forming under her eyes, she must have not slept well last night. He'll give her enough time to rest. The letter can wait. His guest is their main priority, and they will give her the hospitality the Phantomhive's were known for.

"We'll discuss that later." On cue, Sebastian entered the room again with a brand new tea and breakfast on the cart. "Let Sebastian assist you for the meantime." He nodded at her and continues his way to the door. "I will be at the study." He leaves the room and then Sebastian closes the door. As his footsteps fade away, he pushes the cart toward the round table on his right. The cold breakfast was on it and he sighs._ Another wasted effort_ he thought. As he was putting away the cold one, he knows that Sakura was looking at him. So he looks up to her and smiles, again. Base on her expression, she expected him to do that.

"I prepared fruit slices of cantaloupes, blueberries and strawberries." Setting aside the bowl of fruit slices, he look at her "This is hash browns." His finger points the little cubes of potatoes on another bowl. "Cinnamon biscuits and I prepared tomato soup for you also."

"I don't like tomatoes."

He frowned. "Oh, but it's good for you. It will heat up your body."

"Tea is enough." Sakura stubbornly replied.

"Then please have a seat and eat."

Sakura warily took a step towards the table. She can relax well at Ciel, because he's a child, but this is Sebastian - a well, full-grown man. Not only he's creepy and weird, he's giving this sort of aura that she can't identify. When she was near the table, he pulled the white upholstered chair and gestured for her to seat. Once seated, Sebastian poured tea. "This is strawberry Ceylon tea, milady." She grimaced when she heard that.

"You mentioned, that you hated it. So I won't call you by your name." The tea was light in color, and of course smell like strawberry.

"It is rude to call you just 'woman'. Please understand that." She nodded at his explanation and took the teacup and calmly sips.

_It tasted like strawberries._ She wasn't surprised at that. The cinnamon biscuits look delicious and she can tell that the blueberries were freshly picked. She ignored the soup 'coz it reminds her of Sasuke. The red color reminds her of his sharingan and he loves tomatoes so she hates it now. Picking up the fork, she pokes the strawberries and took a taste of it. She squealed.

And it made Sebastian smile.

She was so engrossed eyeing the foods; she totally forgot her wariness to Sebastian. He chuckled at that. Her innocence was astounding. She's like an open book, easy to read and most importantly easy to manipulate. His eyes glowed at that thought.

He coughed gaining her attention. "I'll be leaving you then. I'll be back after an hour. Please enjoy your meal." He then bowed and walks to the door. He knew Sakura was looking at him. "Oh, and if I was ask to give you a name –"

"Hmmm?" she hummed curiously.

"I would name you Cherry." Then he left, leaving a wide-eye Sakura.

_Ah, he loves her reaction. _He licked his lips in anticipation.

He can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – 4<strong>**th**** Step: Knighting **

"Princes' and Princesses do exist in our country, but there is no such thing as knight."

"Then I will be your knight."

"Aren't you scared? Is what Wilde just asked."

"Why would I be?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter.<p>

I know in the 2nd chapter 'Pluto' was mentioned, not directly but as – demon dog. My story doesn't follow the manga and anime plot. I was actually thinking of combining them and putting characters that will help the story grows. For those hoping to have Grell and specially Undertaker, you have to wait. Claude or maybe Alois will be in the story too, maybe 3 to 4 chapters more. I don't know. Right now, I'm focusing on Sakura and Sebastian relationship, also to Ciel.

For Romeo and Juliet fans out there please don't be angry about Sakura's comment about the story. I was only lighting up the mood in that part. Hehehe..

I know you're all itching why I choose Genma here. The reason was no. 1 – I love Genma. 2. It will be revealed a little later. Other Konoha character's will be in action later, but don't expect them on the next chapter. Sorry.

I still didn't reveal sakura' s new name, so please vote on my poll. I followed easily1994addicted's advice and use cherry. Hahahaa…

Thank you again for reading this fic.

I really love writing this and I hope you'll like it too.

Once again thanks

Please review and no flames please

I'll see you all on the next update!

~2008roseelixir out


	4. 4th Step : Knighting

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – 4<strong>**th**** Step: Knighting**

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

This chapter centered all the characters of Kuroshitsuji and Sakura.

Thanks for those who voted on my poll. And now you'll find out what name, Ciel gave to her… Hahaha… Thanks again for those who vote. You have my gratitude.

Sebastian maybe a little OOC, please bear with that. Thanks.

Thanks also to those who reviewed and alerted and fave this story… Thank you very much..

Oh, well, here's the 4th Chapter… :)

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>Laces<p>

Frills

Ruffles

Ribbons and Bows

Corset

She hated it. She felt suffocated, especially when she was putting the corset. Seriously, the entire English women wear that? That evil, cutter of blood and air circulation called corset. She wondered how those women survive everyday. _I mean those can kill. _She sighs.

A while ago, Mey-Rin came back with a smirking Sebastian to her room. But she ignored it, in favor to see the blue dress that he was holding. He told her that she had to wear it and Mey-Rin was to assist her. If he said he'll be the one helping her, she'll punch him to oblivion. Good thing, he didn't.

A little pull here and there, and tying here and there, almost killed Sakura. Almost was the key word. The corset was tight and her hair was pulled so hard.

But she can't blame Mey-Rin, she was nervous, she admitted to her. Not only this was her first time seeing a pink hair, this was also her first time aiding someone. She told her about helping a woman name Lady Elizabeth one time, and that's all. Mey-Rin also told her that English women prided their hair and she was lucky to such silky and smooth hair. She then told her that her hair used to be short and the reason she only grow it was she doesn't have a time to cut it, much to the maid's amazement.

After the gruesome – yes, gruesome – moment, Sebastian emerge on the room and took her to Ciel's study.

As she was admiring the lavish decorations in the hallways, she was unaware of the dark red eyes observing her meticulously. Right now, she's wearing a royal-blue long-sleeved dress, black ruffles adorned it, cascading from her waist on her front, two bows – the same color as the dress – was place in the middle of her chest and Ceylon Sapphire broach pinned on the middle. A black laced like corset was on her waist with its royal blue lace tying it firmly. Her pink hair braided on the top front, while the rest was gathered on her left side, curled loosely and tied by a blue ribbon.

_A beautiful woman. _

Sebastian never had encountered such human before, more importantly a woman. Not only she was beautiful, she was a walking mood swings. Last night, she was void in emotion then cried in front of him, a while ago she was shock, angry and now her innocent part was occupying her emotion. _Really an open book or maybe she has multiple personality disorder. _He was thinking it was the latter as she change her emotion faster than the speed of light. He sighs, if that's the case, she might be hard to handle than what he assumed. And based on the attitude she displayed on breakfast, she must be stubborn as hell. His left eye slightly twitch in annoyance as he remember that.

Who was she to defy him in choosing the right food to eat?_ I don't like tomatoes._ She said that, voicing her disgust. It hurt his pride, he had put a lot of effort to please her and yet, she didn't even spare a glance on his tomato soup. Though she said she hated tomatoes – which were the truth, he can see that – she was reminiscing when he mentioned it to her. Her hate on tomatoes was not because she really doesn't like it, he was sure of that. His musings were interrupted when she suddenly spoke.

"Sebastian?"

He turned and looks at her. "Thank you."

He was surprise, not even the little brat says that to him. "What for milady?"

"Last night. Thank you."

_Ah. _"It is nothing, milady." He smiled at her. "Shall we?"

She nodded and silence envelops them. "Why hate tomatoes?" He was really curious.

"None of your business!" she spat back with an 'hmmp' followed. _Really stubborn. _She was thanking him seconds ago and now she was being hardheaded on him. _S__chizophrenic, or maybe bipolar for the better term. _

"Last night you were openly talking about your past, I had the impression that we are _friends_." emphasizing the word '_friends_'. He saw her eyes widened at that. She remembered it, he knows.

_I can be your friend, your lover, your knight, your family, your everything._ Maybe he said so much last night. Giving empty promises were normal to him. He shrugged, and besides, it's not like he won't fulfill it. He smirks when he saw her blushing face, she must have been embarrassed.

"Last night and today was different. Don't assume that we are friends." She then continues her way to the hallway, leaving him. _Really, stubborn._

Not that it matters, he enjoyed challenges.

* * *

><p><em>What is wrong with him? Does he really have to mention that! It's embarrassing. <em>She was now running away from Sebastian. Her gloved hands carefully lifting her skirt, to eases her walk or run or whatever she's doing. Not even looking back at her companion, she trudges her way on the long hallway. She knows that Sebastian was following her, she doesn't care, she just wanted to stay away from him at the moment and besides it was really embarrassing.

_Really, who wouldn't? _Not only had she hugged him last night, cried on his chest. _Which smelled good, by the way. _And when he said those words, she just nodded and agrees with it. She was doomed. What the hell was wrong with her last night? She should have said no. Cupping her face using her both hands, she let out a shrill. She knows her face was as red as a tomato right now. _Wait, did I just compare the color of my face to a tomato?_ Eyes widening, yes, she just did.

_Arrrgh! Seriously. _She shook her head. Maybe she was getting all stupid. The butler gave her reassurance, of course, who was she to decline. She was in need at that time, and her past was crawling its way out of her mind. She sighs, and stops walking. Maybe it was her imagination, that he was teasing her.

_I had the impression that we are friends._

Once again she sighs. She was about to run her hand on her hair when someone stop her. Looking up she came face to face with her dilemma.

"It will ruin your hair milady." He said with a smile. "And please don't run like that, an English woman never run. They walk gracefully."

She raises an eyebrow at that. "Even a stalker was following them? Or perhaps there's fire? Or maybe –" she stops when he raised his hand.

"I do get your point, milady."

She huffed and crosses her arms. "And besides, I'm not English, I'm Japanese." Her eyes widened right after that. _Oh, no! _She just gave him another piece of information about her. She looks at him to see his reaction and it never fail her. He was grinning.

"Oh my, I am glad to know that you're willing to provide information about yourself." He leaned closer to her face and smile. "I am happy."

She pouted only earning a soft chuckle from the black haired butler. "Bocchama's study is right here, milady." He gestured his hand towards the large oak double doors. Its knobs were golden colored carved meticulously by a great artist – she just knew it – its' designs puts the Hokage's double doors to shame. Well, this manor was full of luxuries, so she was not surprise on that.

Sebastian's knocking startled her. "Bocchama, Lady Sakura is here."

A little later a soft 'enter' was given and Sebastian opened the door. Holding it for her, she murmured a soft 'thank you' to him and enters, Sebastian following suit as he closes the door.

* * *

><p>After her conversation with the young Earl, they were both dismissed. <em>The kid really was the law in here.<em> She thought. _Sebastian was right. Ciel was cunning._ Telling them that he was busy – _eating that chocolate cake, he desperately hides_ – he told – _more like ordered_ – Sebastian to take her a tour on the manor. She let a little snicker when she saw Ciel's scowl, but quickly stop when she saw Sebastian's eyes glittered. Her right eye twitch in annoyance, she knew what that meant.

She'll regret the tour later.

And that's where they are.

She, walking slowly – _or what he called gracefully_ – with Sebastian, touring the whole manor. If she was asked, touring was a splendid idea, if he wasn't the tour guide. She got lost – _almost, and she wouldn't admit that_ – a while ago. And she wanted to get rid of Sebastian. His presence relaxes her though , but she hated it. She doesn't want to cling to him.

She already saw the pool room, which consists of toys from Ciel's Toy Company, which surprise her. _He owned a freaking company at his age!_ A billiard pool was on the middle of the room, the toys ranging from plush bunnies to stich look dolls were on top of a mahogany desk, pairs of inlaid rosewood chair – as what Sebastian said – was situated near the large casement windows. The room is extravagant with its cream wallpaper and its red patterned carpet. And she really wanted to stay there too. But Sebastian, being a dog to Ciel and told her that there's a lot of places she can enjoy other than the pool room.

Namely – THE LIBRARY.

Now, they were on their way to the manor's library. She wondered what kind of books the manor had. They must have history books, medical tomes and such. She squealed at the thought, earning Sebastian's attention to her. She really wanted to read a book right now. Sure, she might have read a book a while ago but it was only due to her boredom. Right now, she wanted to read for knowledge and her hands were itching for a medical book. She'll take advantage of being in another country. Who knows what sort medical procedure they have here. Their medicine must be advance or their procedure in surgery must be amazing. She smiles, she can't wait to see the library.

"It seems you're done pondering milady?" Sebastian's voice startled her. She totally forgot that he's with her. "May I ask what make you smile?"

"Books." He raised an eyebrow at that. She saw his reaction and merely ignored it. She was so happy to be annoyed. "I know it's crazy, but I really like books." her eyes glittered in excitement which surprise Sebastian. "Do you have medical textbooks here?"

He chuckled. "Why of course milady." He saw her sigh in contentment. "May I ask why? I mean, do medical books really make you that excited?"

"Yes" she shyly answered. _Ah, books. What a simple person._

"We have all the best collection of books here, milady. From children's book to the rarest book this world has." She never replied. Her expression was amazing, hearing something like that might have trigger another emotion to her. Her emerald eyes were shimmering expectantly. Her excitement is so innocent. He bit his lips. If she continues this often, he'll lose control. She's radiating such innocent aura, that he can't help himself but wanting to taint it. _Control yourself, Sebastian. _He took a deep breath and then walks. "Were nearing the library milady. Shall we?"

"Yes."

Seriously, the woman's making him loose control. Her innocence was astounding. He almost growl at the thought of him devouring her pure and innocent soul.

A tugged on his suit releases him from thinking. "Aren't we going to the library?"

"Ah, oh yes." Apparently, he's losing his touch too. Sighing, he silently walks along and steals a glance at the seemingly innocent woman beside him. It appears his plan was back-firing against him. The last time he had trouble in this kind of situation was on his first day as a butler for Ciel. The brat was perfectionist and wants everything done to his liking. Not that she's really stubborn like Ciel, she keeps on surprising him to the point he can't even think straight.

He's not the type of person that likes surprises, but he likes giving them.

* * *

><p>Whatever he's thinking, it must be important. They have been on the same spot for the last 10 minutes and they haven't move. Sebastian was really in a deep thought. She sighs in disappointment; she really wanted to see the library now. She contemplates on leaving him, but she can't afford being lost. <em>Nah, it's not my fault anyway.<em>

So without further ado, she walks away from Sebastian and continue her way to wherever her feet would drag her. Her first problem was to get her way out of maze like hallway. The black haired butler must be still on his thoughts, if he didn't follow her yet. It irked her that he can find her anywhere she hides. The first time was at the closet, next was under bed – _happened right after she read the book_ – and a while ago at the hallway. If she weren't in this place, she's thinking the guy had chakra and a shinobi himself. But seeing she's in a foreign land, she immediately disposes the idea as rubbish.

She stops on her tracks.

Rubbish.

She smirked, thinking of those rubbish people disgust her. Those who betrayed her, those who ridicule her, those who left her, those who shadowed her, she wanted them to pay for what they did to her.

She wanted to KILL them.

Realization suddenly hit her. She just thought of killing them. Her hands were shaking, she knew they were. The thought of killing Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, and Karin scared her – _on Karin's part, she wasn't_. She wouldn't, of course, she wouldn't kill them. She let out a muffled mirth. She wouldn't kill them of course. Wait how many times have she said that.

"I won't kill them" _That's the third. _Her breathe was suddenly short. The air she's breathing suddenly was not enough. She held her neck and tried to relax. It didn't work.

She's panicked. _Help_

She can't breathe. _Help me_

It's like she was drowning. _Drowning?_

Tsunade's body, covered in blood along with her apprentice Karin was sprawled at the carpeted floor. A kunai lunge on each chest, each having a pained expression flashed before her eyes. A woman, standing in the middle of them, her hands holding a bloodied katana suddenly laughs and looks back at her. Her green eyes spell death, her smiles full of happiness and her laughs – that was her laugh.

That was her smile.

That was her eyes.

That was her who killed Tsunade and Karin.

And she scoffs. Maybe she's really a sadist. But she can't help but cry.

Family. They were her family –_ Karin's not included_ –, she love them.

She loved them.

"_That name suits you well."_ Ciel told that to her. Her new name suits her well.

"_I can be your family." _Sebastian told her that he can be her family. He can be everything.

_My name is not Sakura. _She chanted it on her head like mantra.

"I am…" She stood straight.

"I am…" Wipes her tears.

"I am…" She spoke a little loud.

Took a deep breathe. "I am Elyce Quenell."

_Yes, I am Elyce Quenell._

* * *

><p>"<em>Whatever you see in Milady's body, never ever talk about it." That was what Sebastian told her, when they were on the hallway. She was about to question why, when the butler continues. "Milady is not on a good condition right now, Mey-Rin. You can ask her questions, but if she does not answer, leave it be." He warned her. So she just nods and fulfills her duty.<em>

_When she enters the door she expected her to be sleeping, instead she was on the couch staring outside, her eyes slowly blinking as the sunlight hits her face. She appears at peace and Mey-Rin thought that she should leave, then when the guest's eyes hit on her and saw her sad eyes she felt like walking to her, hug her and tell her everything was alright. But she didn't, she didn't because after a while she smiled to her. She was thankful to that, because she felt responsible to make her happy, and make sure she'll always smile, like what she wants for their Bocchama. _

_So when she slipped and got knocked out on the guest's room and then wake up on her quarters, she felt bad. _

_She failed._

_She felt so sad._

_She felt she disappointed her and her Bocchama._

_But right now, she was so happy, because her milady was smiling and laughing._

"Mey-Rin?" A soft voice called her. She thought an angel called her. She thought she was in heaven.

"Mey-Rin!" A stern and demanding voice followed. "Stop daydreaming!"

"Eh?" She blinks; she totally forgot she's not in heaven but on the manor's garden serving tea. "I'm sorry, Bocchama."

"Just don't do that again. Lady Elyce was calling you." Ciel said then sip his tea. On his right was Sebastian, smiling a usual. Lady Elyce was sitting next to the young earl, calmly sipping her tea.

"It seems you're daydreaming Mey-Rin, what could you be dreaming?"

She blushed. "uhh…"

Elyce chuckled. "You're so cute, when you're blushing."

On the background Bard and Finnian snickered, while Snake just kept quiet. He was wondering what had happened at the time he met the guest.

_He was just walking freely to the kitchen when he saw her. True to what he heard from the blonde gardener, she really had a pink hair. It was beautiful, no, she was beautiful. He was about to leave and hide but Sebastian had called him and introduces her to him. He was scared, that was a fact. He doesn't want to frighten her and tarnish the Phantomhive's reputation. He kept an impassive look and tries his best not to let the snakes out of his person. _

"_Lady Elyce, this is Snake. The Phantomhive manor's Footman." Snake kept quiet. He doesn't want to be rude or anything, he just didn't know what to say. He was expecting her to cower behind Sebastian or run but she did no such thing, instead she smiled to him. A soft, beautiful smile. When was the last time someone smiles to him? _

"_My name is Elyce Quenell, it is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed a little and smiles. Her emerald eyes were full of happiness and glittering with – was that curiosity? Asked Oscar._

"_Aren't you scared? Is what Wilde just asked."_

"_Why would I?" And that's it. She kept on smiling. _

_She kept on smiling to him._

_She was smiling to him. _

_For him. _

"Snake." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He knew who was calling him. "Why don't you join us?" Nodding he move towards them and position himself next to Finnian.

And to say Ciel was shock was understatement, but he didn't show it. Seems like Snake took a liking to Elyce. He glances at Sebastian, though his expression was still the same, he can clearly see the way his right eye slowly twitching.

He was annoyed.

To whom? To Snake.

Why? Elyce was happily chatting to him and the ever stoic footman was smiling.

_Ah, I never thought that he'll be annoyed on someone else other than me._ He chuckled gaining his butler's and Elyce's attention.

"It seems you have met all the servants in the Phantomhive mansion, Lady Elyce."

Elyce nodded and beamed. "Yes, they were so kind and I am happy to acquire new friends."

"_Friends?"_ They all thought at the same time.

Ciel smirked at that. Though he knew she was faking her smiles and happiness, he knew she meant that words. "I see. I hope they won't trouble you, especially those three." He nodded to Bard, Finnian and Mey-Rin. "They are quite troublesome –" Ignoring the calls of 'bocchama', he smirked and stares at Elyce. "But they are reliable. After all, I only got the best servants, as I am the Earl of Phantomhive."

* * *

><p>"You were supposed to be sleeping, Milady." Sebastian's voice echoed on the darkened room of Elyce. After the afternoon tea, she excused herself saying she wanted to rest or more like locking herself in the darkened room.<p>

"I hate it. I hate the light." Elyce whispered as she stares at the moon. "It's so unfair. Why, why, they were not here, yet they still steal the light." She touches the window. "No matter what I do, no matter what I say, the light keeps going away."

Sebastian said nothing. He simply moves towards her stepping out of the darkness. So he was right, she is like Ciel.

Hatred

Revenge

Betrayal

Anger

It's leaking all over when he found her on her knees at the hallway.

The hatred that seems to be crawling to her heart, almost tainting her soul, revenge that seems to be hugging her, almost crushing her innocence, betrayal that seems to be seeking her out, fully breaking her and anger that seems to be calling her, drowning her existence to darkness. He mentally smirk, the woman was indeed broken. He had this impression that she was fine, the way her eyes glitter with happiness, her smiles that radiates and her laughs that seems contagious that even make the stoic Snake, happy. Repairing her would be a blessing.

He won't repair her now though. He'll wait until she comes to her and ask him. Though he hated waiting, his plans would be better that way. And besides he had this inkling suspicion that the brat already knew his plans, though not literally the entire plan, but most of it. Based on what he saw a while ago, he knew he was irritated at Snake. His chuckle was something akin to 'I know your secret!' Elyce was either oblivious of it or she was just plain ignoring it. He will never be surprise if she did ignore it; she almost fooled him with her smiling face. If he was a normal person, he wouldn't notice but, he was not normal.

Speaking of not normal, the brat must have notice it too, as he change the subject quite fast. The kid was getting a heart and he's becoming really cunning too. Maybe he'll give a few hints to him, after all his also part of the plan. When there's a damsel in distress a prince will come. Though he hopes it's not the idiot prince.

"I think you should rest milady."

"It's unfair. So unfair." She was crying the crystal clear tears were already tainting her pale cheeks, flowing freely. "Why?" she turned to him and bit her lips. "Tell me Sebastian. Why?"

"The answers you seek are something, a mere butler cannot answer."

"But you are the Phantomhive butler!" she snapped.

"Yes, I am."

"Then answer me, dammit." She's getting crazy. No, she was angry. The light, she can't see it anymore. The light, she can't appreciate it anymore. The light, she doesn't want it anymore. Maybe she really belongs to the darkness, and the light was shunning her away.

"You said you'll be anything right?" _I guess, waiting was not needed. _Sebastian thought. "Yes, milady."

"Then be my knight, just like what you said."

The earlier event flashes through his mind_. "So, this place has kings, queens, and such?" _

"_Yes, milady."_

"_Well you said that there are princes' and princess too." He just nodded. "Princes' and princess do exist in my country, but there's no such thing as knight."_

_He grinned. "Then I will be your knight."_

He knelt down, took her hand and kissed it softly. "Yes, I will be your knight, Milady."

This was it. His plans were coming to the right path.

The place was set, the characters were ready, and the plot is in motion. The knighting was done and the prince and princess both holding and clinging to him. He smirked.

I am a pawn – Ciel was the king and Elyce was the queen.

Butler – Ciel was his master

And a knight – Elyce was his princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: 5<strong>**th**** Step – Crying**

"Where are you when she needed you the most? Where are you when she got her first kill? When are you when she was heartbroken? Tell me where! You were with that s ck pedophile Sannin and now you're demanding me to tell you where is she? How dare you! "

"I'm sorry, I never thought this will happen. Please forgive me Sakura."

"I'm going to find her dobe, wherever she was right now. I don't care; I'll find her, even in the ends of the world."

* * *

><p>Dundundun…<p>

And yes, Sakura's getting crazy.. hahahaha...

Whew. And that's the 4th chapter!

Tell me what you think about it...

Chapter 5 is 37% done.. mwahahahaahahaha... **Inspiration potion ON!**

Thanks for reading

Read and Review

No Flames Please :)

See you all next chapter..

~2008roseelixir out


	5. 5th Step : Crying

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – 5<strong>**th**** Step: Crying**

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

**WARNING: OOC SASUKE COMING YOUR WAY!**

This chapter mainly focused on characters connected to Sakura. Please don't kill me if you found all the characters in this chapter OOC, like Sasuke.

Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. You all made my day. Virtual lollipops for all of you!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p><em>When was the last time I saw her?<em> Sasuke ask himself as he walks to the village gates once again. How many time have he come here, he can't remember. Every day, if he doesn't have a mission he would walk to the gates, sits on a bench – _where he left Sakura_ – and wait.

For whom?

For her

For Sakura

Glancing at the opened gates, he kept his face impassive as few ninjas came in. They were looking at him. Making faces of worry – even though they were not, whispering lies and rumors, asking for the truth. Their eyes scrutinizing him, and their voices hushed as they try to soften their whispers.

"He's here again." _And so_

"That's the third time I saw him here." _You're counting?_

"I wonder who he is waiting." _Sakura_

"Maybe he's getting crazy" _No…_ His eyes shifted to the gates once again._ Yes..._

"Shhhhh. He can hear you" _Of course, I'm not deaf._

They didn't know why he is there. They kept telling rumors. They kept telling his getting crazy. They kept whispering, staring at him, looking at him but no dared to ask him. No one dare to talk to him, no one dared.

If she's here, will she talk to him? Will she dare to ask? He knew the answer but he denied it.

Sooner or later he'll have to go back home and wait for tomorrow. If someone did ask him, if he ever got tired of it, he'll answer no. He won't.

So, he waited

Again

And again

When he remembers the last time he saw her. He instantly regretted it.

_It was when he was going to report to the Hokage. He just got home from an S-class mission and was on his way to report when he saw her. She was on a hurry, he can tell. Her face scrunched, telling him she's frustrated about something. Maybe it was because of the scroll she was holding at that time. She was gripping it so hard. She didn't acknowledge him or say anything, she just stares for a while and when he moved pass to her, she simply walk away. Leaving him confused, as to why she did that. He was expecting her to talk to him, or even smile, or maybe he was really expecting her calls of 'Sasuke-kun'. He was thinking of following her and talk, but he had a report to give. "Screw the report." He muttered then leaves, following Sakura outside. _

_He found her walking and was about to step out of the shadows when he heard her laugh. He was curious, the way her eyes saddened but at the same time it was hinting happiness. She must be reminiscing to make her laugh. He suddenly felt guilty, and asked himself – When was the last time he heard her laugh? Maybe when they were twelve or when was it? He can't remember. Ever since he came back to Konoha, he never got a chance to talk to her. He was busy rising on the ranks, and totally forgot about her. Not that he do that in purpose, he was just busy. _

_Busy forgetting everything – _

_Madara _

_Blood_

_Death_

_War_

_And Itachi_

_He needed time to forget. He can't talk to her if he was in his crazy state and he was definitely crazy that time. He doesn't want Sakura to get hurt on anything he would say, so he avoided her. He won't admit it to anyone but he does care for her. _

_**It was for the best**__. He tries to convince himself that he did the right thing. _

_**It was for her own good. Yes, for her.**__ He did it for her._

_He was startled when she began walking, her eyes carefully watching everything as though that was the last she will see them. He was curious again, why would she do that? He wanted to ask her, he wanted to talk to her, but what would he say? "Why are you like that?", "Why didn't you talk to me?" or "Why are being your annoying self again?" __**No, scratch the last part**__. She will definitely kill him if he said that. He shrugged, she can't anyway. _

_The way her eyes softens and almost glistening with tears, made his heart ache. What was happening to him? Did she really have this impact to him? What was wrong? Why was he making second guesses? Why was he hesitating? Why? He looks at his hands, they were shaking. His head, spinning, his heart, aching. Looking at Sakura, his eyes soften, he knew the answer, and he just keeps on denying it. _

_Should he tell her? Or should he wait? _

"_Damn" He was Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha in the whole wide world, the ever stoic man, and he was not supposed to show emotion. "Fuck" He muttered as he kept on observing Sakura. She was staring at the sky. The moon's light hitting her pale face, making her look sick. Now that he noticed it, she does always look like that. He sighs and ran his fingers on his hair. He doesn't have time observing her. Why can't he just go out there, and talk. _

_In the end he didn't tell her, he merely watched her do a teleportation jutsu and then leaves. He told himself, he'll tell her when she comes back. That if he told her now, she'll get distracted on her mission and she might die. And he won't let that happen. _

_He'll give her time. _

_He'll wait for her._

_He'll tell her when she comes back._

_When she comes back_

_Comes back_

But she didn't.

Every day he would find himself near the village gates, standing, looking up ahead, and waiting for a pink-haired kunoichi coming home from a long term mission. He would sometimes imagine that she was waving and calling him. There are days he would just stares on the gates then leaves, or he would just stand there for half a day then comes back after noon and wait 'till midnight. And sometimes he'll sit on the bench just like today.

How long will he do this?

He doesn't know.

How long have he been waiting?

9 months.

He's waiting for 9 whole months.

Where was she? He doesn't know.

He already asked everyone who knew her. It's either they merely ignore the question and asked him 'why are you looking for her?' or they just shrugged and say 'I don't know.' He asked the 'dobe' and he says, "_She must be on a mission, Teme."_ Kakashi said the same, even his replacement – Sai – told him he don't know. His last options were the Hokage that was still keeping her mouth shut for unknown reasons, and Genma, the man-whore himself. He kept asking himself why he was Sakura's friend. Rumors were circulating all over Konoha that she was sleeping with the man. But he knew Sakura very well; she's an intelligent person and won't do something stupid.

He's waiting for so long and he can't wait anymore.

He should have move early.

He should have done this soon.

And he'll find out.

He stood up, stealing one last glance at the gates and walks away. _ Time to hunt Genma._

* * *

><p>He was surprise, of course who wouldn't? The Uchiha himself was on his living room, standing near the windows, his Sharingan blazing, directed to him. <em>Why oh why? <em>He thought as he closes his apartment door. He didn't even felt his presence. _That's Uchiha for you. _ He sighs, not even daring to look straight at the Uchiha's eyes, he opened the lights.

Light flooded the room, taking away the scary sensation that was circulating inside. Though it disappeared another sensation replaced it – anxiety. Genma Shiranui was nervous. He can feel his Sharingan boring holes on his head. He swallowed and gathers his courage. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?" He sat on his couch, not even inviting him. Why would he? He enters his house without permission. And he hated him.

"Where is she?" Sasuke's voice echoed the whole room. He didn't answer. He was busy thinking if he would be dead before sunrise or before midnight. He glance at the clock, it's still early. 8:45 pm, why did he go home early again? _Ah, yeah this is the 9__th__ month._

"Answer me."

"I don't know."

He heard him growled. He's freaking angry, it sends shivers down his spine. "Then look at me when you're answering." He wouldn't dare. No way in hell he'll look at him.

"Deactivated your Sharingan first Uchiha, then we'll talk." It takes minutes before he felt his chakra faded and then he turned around. "Take a sit." He pointed the lone couch in front of him. Maybe he'll be civil tonight. Anytime soon, he'll give the box to him. The box of Sakura's Sadism. He lean on the couch and sighs, she just have to leave something that will complicate everything. What a sadist.

Sasuke made no move. All he wanted was to know where the hell Sakura was. He came here for that. Not to sit idly in front of the man who seems to be closer to Sakura.

"Just tell me where is she." He heard him sighs. He's getting impatient. Why can't he just tell him where is she? All he had to do was answer him.

"Where is she?" his voice calming a little. If he won't answer again, he'll chidori him to extinction. The man was cunning for his own good. Really, was Kakashi serious when he told him that the senbon-sucker was a good man? He sighs in frustration.

"Just tell me."

"I don't know."

"Where is she?"

"Why would I tell you?" Genma knew he was digging his own grave by provoking him. He was asking himself why Sakura _loved_ the man. _Loved with the d, and a past tense_. Seriously, the man was living with anger and hatred. He hated him because no. 1. He made Sakura cry, 2. He's so damn good looking – he's not gay by the way and 3. Because he _really_, _really _hate him.

"Why? Tell me why?" Almost shouting it aloud. He wanted to hear his reasons. He wanted to know if it's worth being civil to him.

Sasuke laughed at the question "Why? Were teammate that's why!"

_Alright, its official he won't be civil anymore. _"Really?" Genma scoffs as he stands up. The senbon on his mouth falls on the ground. He looks at Sasuke straight to his eyes. He doesn't care even if he activates his Sharingan.

"Where are you when she needed you the most? Where are you when she got her first kill? Where are you when she was heartbroken? Tell me where! You were with that sick pedophile Sannin and now you're demanding me to tell you where is she? How dare you!" he was shaking in anger. He's been waiting for this time to shout on him, to tell him, to scold him. He wished Sakura was here. But if she did, she'll punch him for sure. "Now, tell me Uchiha, where were you really?"

Sasuke was taken aback. His eyes widened at what he heard. When he recovered from shock, he stares at the ground, the wood varnished floor suddenly become interesting. He can't look at him. He suddenly felt ashamed for a reason he won't admit.

"_Where are you when she was heartbroken?"_ Where was he really?

"_Where are you when she got her first kill?" _He was with Orochimaru for 3 years.

"Where are you when she needed you the most?" He was hunting Itachi for almost a year. That's where he is. He's been busy.

Again

"Shut up." He activated his Sharingan and glare at Genma. "Just tell me where is she." He hates this man, not only Sakura favored him, but also he said something that was right.

"That's all you're going to say? Seriously Uchiha, you're fucked up!" He sighs in defeat, not believing at what he's hearing. He knew the Uchiha was stoic and cold-hearted bastard, but not whatever he's right now. HE's a bastard to the core.

"Tell me where."

Without a word, Genma left the room and went to his bedroom. He decide to give Sasuke the box, he doesn't care if he'll turn berserk on what he will find inside. This is his revenge. It's a good thing he really opened it. At least he knows that Sasuke will cry. At least he knows that he'll be in tears. At least he knew that he'll regret. Stomping on his way, he opened his bedroom door and walk towards his closet.

"This is it." He said to no one as he holds the box. He bit his lips to stop himself from crying. But it's no use. As tears flows from his eyes, Sakura's sad eyes flash through his mind. Her tears, her calls for help, her hands that were bloodied, and her smiles that always faltered every time the sun rose. Though he can't see them anymore, it will be engrave on his heart forever.

He won't forget them.

He'll never forget them.

* * *

><p>Something is coming. She just knew it. From the way her hands would shake or the way she can't concentrate at all – <em>not that she concentrate<em> – and the fact that she just won on lottery today. Whatever is coming on her office will be bad. Her heart keeps beating so fast, her hands were sweating and the sake was not working. She already drank 7 bottles and she's still sober. She sighs then pinched the bridge of her nose. Leaning her head on the chair, she swiveled it, turning to the windows. The dark night promises something she can't tell. Based on the lightning that was striking one by one and the way the wind beats the window panes, a storm is brewing. Maybe this was it. Maybe the storm was what she was feeling a while ago. But why can't she rest, instead her heart beats even faster as the first drop of rain hits her windows. Maybe she needed to sleep. She stole a glance at the clock; it read 10:21pm. _Almost an hour and a half 'till midnight_.

The slow raindrops turn violent as the lightning strikes once again. She sighs; she'll finish the paperwork tomorrow. Shizune would be angry, but she's not in the mood to continue working. When she turned around, she was greeted by the drench form of Uchiha, Sasuke. _Shit. This is the reason. _His Sharingan were activated, blazing with fury.

For her?

She didn't know.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Silence answered her. Her left eye twitched in annoyance. She shook her head. "Look, whateve—" she stop when she heard a soft thud on her desk. A black leather-bound notebook was on it. She gave a questioning look at Sasuke.

"My brother's"

Hesitantly, she took the notebook and flips the pages. Her eyes skim on the pages and was shocked at what she saw. Was this real? She didn't know any of this. She knew the council was evil and corrupt, but not this corrupt. Though Danzo was already dead courtesy of Sasuke himself, the council and even the Sandaime orders this. "Where did you get this?" Her eyes not even leaving the notebook.

"Sakura"

Her eyes widened at that. She gave this to Sasuke? Then how come she didn't know about this?

"Are you sure this was real?"

"I know my brother's handwriting; I even compare them to some of the scrolls he left at the manor. Those are real. Even the Uchiha stamp, it can't be forged. "

"I see." She just can't believe this. "When did she give this to you? She's been gone for almost a year." She regretted ever saying that as she felt Sasuke's chakra raised.

"Where is she?"

"She's dead, Uchiha." She saw Sasuke stiffened at this. She knew she was right, after all it's been 9 months. She received no reports, anything. The ANBUs she sent didn't even come back. Even the missing persons didn't return. The mission was a S+ for a reason, and she can't tell that to Sasuke. The way he's looking at her, it won't matter to him even if she was the Hokage. He will kill her.

"I sent her on a S+ mission."

Sasuke was angry, no, angry was an understatement. He was furious. This woman sent Sakura to a suicide mission. How dare she do that! He thought that Sakura was intelligent enough not to accept that. She should have said no. _She's the Hokage's apprentice for god's sake._

_Wait. _

_That's it. _

Karin becomes the apprentice too.

"_I am not needed…"_ she said that on her letter. That's the reason why she accepted the mission. That's all? The reason was not enough.

"_Why are you looking for Haruno?" _Haruno? Everyone's calling her that, even the dobe and Kakashi. Why? What is happening? There is something wrong. Something must have happen. He look at the Hokage's thinking form. She is hiding something, and he knows it's about Sakura. He slammed his hand on her desk and glare at Tsunade.

"Tell me, where is she."

"She's dead."

"You're lying. Then why is her name not carved at the memorial stone?" She flinched at that. "Do tell me why?"

"Fine" she shouted, losing her patience. "I'll carve her name, tomorrow early. Or if you want I'll carved it right now!"

His eyes narrowed as he tries to control his anger. "She treated you like a mother, protect this village with all heart, obey all of your orders, and this is all what she got!"

He wanted to kill her; his hands were itching to draw Kusanagi out and slit her neck. But he can't do that. He can already feel the ANBU guards nearing to them and he can't afford to be caught. "You…" he paused, took the notebook out of her hands and turn around. "Disgust me." Using a teleportation jutsu, he disappeared.

A speechless Tsunade was what the ANBUs found. No intruders, just a standing Hokage, staring off in the space. Genjutsu first came through their minds but after checking, they found none. They were startled when tears started to flow on her face. A little later the Hokage collapse on her knees and cries. She tries desperately to muffle her wails, but failed to do so. They were worried, but they won't pry. Looking at each other, they leave the Hokage alone. But the crying face and wails of the Hokage will be forever engraved on their minds.

"She's lying." He won't believe her. The rain was getting stronger as Sasuke ran to nowhere. His feet already felt numb, demanding rest.

He won't. He liked the feeling of being numb. He wanted to be stoic again. He wanted to be a cold-hearted bastard again.

"_She's dead."_ He stopped on his tracks and look at his surroundings. The team 7's bridge was there. The memories, the fun times, the sad moments, everything flashes before his eyes. His eyes let tears out, combining with the rain as it flows on his face. He can hear her laughs, see her smiles, feel her touch and smell her strawberry shampoo. He let out a soft laugh.

"_I'm sorry; I'm really weak ne, Sasuke-kun?" _He collapses on his knees; his shoulder slumped and let out a loud cry.

"_No matter what happens, you're still my baby little brother." _It doesn't matter; he doesn't care if someone saw him crying.

He's grieving.

He's regretting.

He's crying. _"Crying is not a sign of weakness Sasuke." _

He took them for granted. He ignored their love, the caring thoughts and he let himself walk to the dark.

He misses them. _Sakura's smile_

He wanted to see them. _Itachi's eyes of approval_

He wanted to apologize. _"I'm sorry"_

He wanted to hear their voices again. _"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" "I am proud Sasuke." _

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He stiffened when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Kakashi. His gravity-defying silver hair wet from the rain, and no orange book on his hands. Sad eyes look at him. He was crying, he can tell.

He was crying.

Just like him…

"Sasuke, stop this."

"Don't you miss her, Kakashi?"

"_You know Kakashi, maybe if you take off that mask. I'll fall in love with you."_

He sat next to Sasuke and glance up to the darkened sky. Letting all his tears washed away with the rain. "Yes, Sasuke. I missed her."

* * *

><p>His pack on his back, Kusanagi placed on his right side, black cloak covering his old training clothes back when he was twelve only replacing the white shorts with black pants. His kunai holster on his right thigh, his forehead lacking hitai-ate.<p>

He's moving

He's leaving

To find her

"Dobe"

"Teme"

He knew something was up to Sasuke. There is something wrong with him. He won't hang with them anymore, talk to them, or even train with him. Each and every day, he would find him, near the gates staring far away. Sometimes he even heard him talk to the village guards and tell them that if Sakura came back, he's the first one to know.

Why was he doing this? For all he knows, she won't come back. Why was he waiting? It hurts Naruto to see his best friend like that. Kakashi told him to talk to Sasuke, but he won't even talk back. The only time he talked to him was when he asked where Sakura was. That's the end of it.

"Teme, stop this."

"Naruto" he flinched when he called his name. It sounded as if they were strangers. His voice was distant and sad. "Why did you give up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura" Sasuke turn to look at him. His eyes red not because of the Sharingan but something else. _He's crying?_ "Why did you give up on her?"

"She's de—"

"Don't finish that." This time his eyes bleed red as he activated his Sharingan. "Why did you give up on her?"

"Sasuke" He bowed his head in shame. He didn't answer, for he didn't know what to say. And for the first time, the loud-mouthed blonde Hokage-wannabe was speechless.

Silence engulfs both of them as the rain pours even harder. The lightning still lightens the skies and the thunder roars afterwards. No stars to lighten the dark night and there was no moon to witness them, as it was covered with clouds. The winds howling harshly, surrounding them, telling them to move.

"I miss her." At this Naruto looked up to Sasuke. "I want to see her again." Swallowing, he took one last glance at the drench Naruto. "I'm going to find her dobe, wherever she was right now. I don't care; I'll find her, even in the ends of the world."

He turned around and moves, not even waiting for an answer. He won't stay here longer. He knew that Naruto won't even dare to stop him. He doesn't have the guts to say it. He doesn't care anyway, no matter what they say, he will find her. He still believes that she's alive. In his heart, he can feel her heartbeat like it was his.

"That's a promised of the lifetime right?" He heard him shout. A grin was plastered on Naruto's face, he was certain. He smirked, the dobe will never change. He merely thumbs up for an answer. He knew that it was enough.

"Took you long enough" A smooth voice echoed on the dark. His silhouette was standing near the gates, arms crossed; a glinting metal was on his mouth. _A senbon._ He knew that voice. Smirking he stop right in front of him and stare at his eyes.

"Man-whore"

"Any idea where to look?" Sasuke frowned. It was Genma's turn to smirk. _Beat that Uchiha!_ He looks around and saw Naruto standing along with Kakashi. He knew that those two wanted to come too. But they have obligations to the village. "Mist" Sasuke raised his eyebrow to question. "That's where she's last seen."

"hn."

He turned to the Sharingan prodigy; his own black cloak billowed when the strong wind blows. "So, Mist is it then?"

"Just don't drag me down."

Genma laughs "Of course, I won't lose to you."

"Man-whore"

"At least I don't have a duck-butt hair."

Sasuke hissed. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Dundundun…..<p>

And yes there's no preview…

Sorry if I made Sasuke really OOC there. I shall do my best on the next chapter I promise. If you're asking why Naruto and Kakashi didn't come with Sasuke, don't worry they will. *another spoiler* but that is not right now.

Sorry to keep you all waiting though, I'm rewriting Lost Symphony and writing another story for FF.

Oh, by the way, I will be on hiatus for the next 2 to 3 weeks I guess. My father decided to renovate our house. *scoffs* more like demolish it. And now it's official that we'll be spending x-mas with no house.

Just joking... The house was almost finish, the construction started a long ago which was 1st of Nov. The hiatus was for health reasons.. and it's nearing x-mas.

I hope you all understand that. Don't worry I'll be back :)

Random question though: **Are there guys here who read and write fanfiction? I was just wondering.**

Thanks for reading…

Read and Review

No flames please

~2008roseelixir out.


	6. 6th Step : Comparing

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – 6<strong>**th**** Step: Comparing**

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Hello Minna! I'm back and alive! *LOL*

Sorry for the wait... To those who reviewed and put this fic on fave and late, Kudos to all of you! *fave word Kudos... :)*

Thanks to those who answer my random question.

Virtual cookies for all of you!

And here's your chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

Ciel sighs, his left eye close as he leaned on the chair, fully aware that his butler was giving him a puzzled look. He ignored it as he was exhausted and frustrated at the same time. He had no time to think what the heck he was thinking. Right now, there are matters that needed to be discussed and that are his main concern.

Their investigation on the case was turning to a dead end. Every clues that they have had gone cold. The last time a murder occurred, it wasn't even involve to the slave-trade case. This is why he was frustrated. The case had been leaked and some of the murders that occurred have the same trademark as the one on the abandoned warehouse. Woman, age 23-26, killed with a slit on the neck. The only difference from the warehouse victims was these woman were not professionals or whatnot, had no waist-length hair and they were clearly abused. Either they were raped then killed or there was another sadist that loves to kill and they were unlucky victims – that were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It didn't help that the queen ceased his investigation and let the Yard do the job.

"How is this even possible?" He murmured while tapping his finger on the desk. A cup of tea was place on it. The delicious aroma of what he now knew as Assam tea entered his nose and calms him a little. Only a little though. "Sebastian why do you think this investigation was useless?"

"The queen said the same thing wasn't it? It's in the letter you have received a while ago."

Ciel look at his butler, his lone eye staring. "Right, but it's not like the Queen to stop an investigation abruptly." It was the truth. The queen ordered him to stop the investigation. The Scotland Yard was surprise with the idea but at the same time happy as the Earl of Phantomhive won't interfere with them anymore. He was frustrated to say that everything he had done on this investigation was now turned into dust.

"Something might have happen, Bocchama. She is the Queen after all." For now, he'll accept that answer. Maybe Sebastian was right, maybe something had happened. Whatever it is, he doesn't like it at all. He was on the verge of finding who the inhuman bastard was.

"How is she?" Ciel asked before he took the teacup and sip.

"She is fine, Bocchama."

"Define fine, Sebastian." He breathes a sigh, before he put down his tea. "She's been locking herself on her room, not even going out when I invite her for tea. Is that what you call fine?"

Sebastian sighs. "Lady Elyce was still coping, Bocchama. I think?"

Ciel raise an eyebrow when he heard that. Another addition to his "**Things Sebastian didn't know and can't do's**" It's been piling up more and more since Elyce came.

_What the hell is happening to Sebastian?_ For the past few days he's being distracted by something. _Was it Elyce?_ When they have tea together which was rare for the last few days, he can see her lingering gazes to Sebastian and every time he observed his reactions to that, he will give her a reassuring smile.

_What the hell was that? Is Sebastian growing a heart?_ He nearly chocked at the thought. That would be impossible. He's a demon for god's sake. But if it's the truth, then he'll make no move to stop him. It will be entertaining. After all, who would have thought that Sebastian, his elegant butler, demon and his pawn would fall for a woman, a human for starters? Even the Shinigamis, will laughed at the idea.

It doesn't matter it will be entertaining anyway.

"Bocchama?" Sebastian took the opportunity to disrupt his master's thought. It's getting deeper for his own good. The way the brat would smirk and the way he almost choke means one thing – The brat was planning something, something that he will be either the victim or the suspect. When that happen it will be for his entertainment, and he won't let that occur. It was the other way around. He's the one who will be entertained.

"Where is she now?"

"Library, most likely. She's been reading books there."

Ciel stand up "What do you expect Sebastian, it is library not a wine cellar." Walking to the door he motioned Sebastian to follow. "Bring the tea in the library. I need to talk to her."

Sarcasm – that is where Ciel Phantomhive excels perfectly. His ability to insult was astonishing to the fact that only people with high I.Q and a demon like him would understand. Sebastian wondered where he inherited it. The former head and his wife were kind-hearted, while their son was the sarcasm king.

He tilted his head in confusion, maybe his experiences might have affected his brain. After all as a child he had witness and experience things that are not suitable for children his age. His maturity surfaced unwillingly in order to survive the world of adults.

"What are you planning Sebastian?" He just smiles as he pushed the cart towards the hallway. "Tell me."

"She's just like you, Bocchama."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Do tell me where?"

"Hatred" His strides never faltered.

"Anger" He saw him clenched his fist.

"Revenge, but"

"But what?"

"But compared to you, she's reeking with **betrayal.**" This time Ciel stopped. Taking a sharp turn, he glared at the black-haired butler.

"What have you done?"

Sebastian was not fazed at Ciel's anger. He's used to it, no, it was normal. "I am her knight, for now."

"You…"

"It is not what you think, Bocchama."

"Explain"

"I merely gave her reassurance, comfort and trust."

Ciel scoffs as he finally got what Sebastian meant. "You're such a greedy demon Sebastian."

"Do know" he stopped as he looks at Ciel and then later smirk. "That demons are really greedy, Bocchama."

"You do know that you are my pawn."

Sebastian smiles "I didn't make a contract with her Bocchama. The Faustian Contract is all yours."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"<em>It was an order. Father and the clan was planning coup."<em> Sasuke can't forget it. His brother's words ran through his mind like the river's water, steadily and continuously flowing, like his blood that keeps on flowing no matter how many cuts and wounds he got. He sighs. At first he thought it was nothing but a fraud, that Sakura was playing tricks on her, that her letter was a lie.

"_I didn't want you to see how evil and corrupt our clan was."_ He hated the fact that his brother was that kind-hearted and pacifist at the same time.

"_I want peace, Sasuke. We can't achieve that with blood and death. If we can, we can absolutely gain peace."_ He scoffs at his brother's idea. He already spilled blood in his hands, and it's already late for him to say that.

"_Move on and live a beautiful life." _He can't. Not until he find Sakura.

Traveling to Kiri by boat while in the middle of a storm was harder than they thought. Of course, you were not supposed to set sail when there's a storm but Sasuke can't afford any more delays. He had been delay for 9 months and waiting for another 24 hours to let the storm subside before sailing felt like hell to him.

Since Kiri was their only lead to Sakura, they had to get there as sooner as possible. They knew her tracks were long gone, but her appearance was not that easy to forget. A pink-haired girl was not that common and they were certain Sakura stayed in Kiri before she disappeared.

"Tell me Uchiha, why are you so pent up at finding Sakura?"

"Why are you calling her that?" Genma tilt his head in question. "Everyone in the village was calling her Haruno?"

"Are you calling her Haruno?" Sasuke shook his head as an answer. "Listen here Uchiha, you may have been her teammate, but you knew nothing about her."

"Then tell me." Genma frowned. There is no way in hell he would do that. Sakura is his most valuable friend and he won't tell anything to the duck-butted hair brat. "You will tell me." He saw him activated his Sharingan. It scared him actually, and the light from the simple oil lamp was not helping. The way the shadows and darkness seems to cling on the Uchiha, unnerved him. He sighs. He only hopes Sakura will forgive him.

"How long have you been back in Konoha?" Silence answers him. The Uchiha was just staring at him. His lips close in a thin line, his Sharingan spinning wildly. He scratches the back of his head while letting out a dejected sigh. "At least be cooperative Uchiha, answer the questions I'll ask then I'll tell you the rest."

"Hn. Just tell me what really happen."

"We have a day and a half before we even arrive to Kiri, so I suggest be a little sociable and you'll find the truth, ne?" Maybe suggesting the Uchiha to socialize when there are only 3 of them on the boat was a bad idea. He was so damn bored and travelling with a social sociopath, only speaking two syllables one at a time almost killed him.

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll get straight to the point then."

"Finally"

"The reason everyone calls her Haruno because no one misses her, no one regarded her, no one deemed to question where was she, and how was she doing. Do you wanna know why?"

"Hn"

"She got herself a replacement." It draws Sasuke's attention. _Replacement?_

"_I am useless ne, Sasuke-kun?"_ That sentence kept playing on his mind.

"_You won't even notice that I'm gone" _She was right. No one notice that she was gone. That she was missing.

"Guess who took her position?"

There's one name that passed through his lips. "Karin."

Genma nodded. "I'm not against her or anything. But compare them. Sakura and Karin"

"Hokage's apprentice" _"I am no longer the Hokage's apprentice."_

"Medic and both becomes the head medic." _"I can no longer save lives."_

"Both have like .. you know.. perfect chakra control." _"I am weak"_

"Red hair, pink hair, I think?" _"I am just a copy"_ Sakura's not a copy. If he was asked, it was Karin who copied her. He doesn't hate Karin; he knew Karin was asked by the Hokage to train her, he knew her limitations, he knew her weakness and he knew she was annoying.

That is all.

Nothing else

If Sakura's letter was all what she felt to Konoha, to him, to everyone, then he wanted to tell her that she's wrong. That the every word "weak" she spoke of was not real, that every "useless" word that she wrote was wrong.

He will tell that to her when he find her.

He will tell her the truth.

He will tell her what he felt.

He will tell her everything.

"So, you know now?" Of course, he have to get rid this man-whore first. His knowledge to Sakura's past irritates him to the highest level. He hated it. How come this man-whore knew everything about Sakura? He sighs in annoyance as he watched Genma lean on the wall of the ship.

He never really knew Genma. The truth is he hardly remembers him on the Chūnin exam almost 8 years ago. He never bothered knowing him even if they were both in the same mission. For him he was just another Shinobi with mediocre skills and he's not even worth his time.

He was deeply disappointed when he heard that he's a friend of Sakura. Who would want a playboy or a man-whore as a friend? He understands that Kakashi was his friend as they were both perverts, to say at least.

_But Sakura?_ That was, indeed disturbing...

He wouldn't deny that he felt a little jealous – not that he would tell the man-whore, anyway. He just can't accept the fact that he was oblivious of their so-called friendship when all the shinobis of Konoha knew it. If it weren't to the Ino and Karin's gossips, he would never found out. How come he didn't notice it was a huge blow to his ego. He was an Uchiha, for Kami's sake and he was unaware of a simple information about his teammate's new friend.

What hurts more was he even didn't know how he and Sakura become friends. For how long they knew each other.

_Fuck. _For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke will admit one thing loudly. "I'm fucked up."

"Yes, Uchiha. You're fucked up." Genma heard it loud and clear. He was surprise. The Uchiha just admitted though indirectly that he was right. He was really fucked up. Genma knows what is on his mind right now. If he would guess it's about Sakura – no surprise there – but he knew that it was about him as well. His mind must be running in circles on asking – How in the 7 gates of hell did Sakura and Genma become friends?

Simple

They left her, he came to her.

They abandon her, he reassure her.

They hurt her, he healed her.

That's the answer.

And Uchiha is so fucked up. _Yeah!_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Midford was a happy child. Elyce can tell. The way her eyes would glitter tremendously, her laughs that even made the scowling Ciel on her side smirk and her smiles that everyone seems to love.<p>

Yes, Elizabeth was a happy child and she can't help but feel a little jealous.

At that age were children were supposed to be studying, she was training herself to kill.

At that age were children were supposed to be at the playground playing with their friends, she was on a mission.

At that age were children were supposed to be spending their nights at home, she was on the forest; awake and alert for intruders.

At that age were children were supposed to be naïve and oblivious, she had seen blood and death.

At that age were children were supposed to be precious and loved, she was just a tool.

At that age were children were supposed to be having crushes and puppy loves, she was already heartbroken.

And at that age were children were supposed to be happy and smiling, she was dull and void in emotion.

She knew she was comparing her past with Elizabeth and she knows it's unfair for her.

Inwardly sighing, she stared at her tea. Its color seems dull but its flavor was so alive. So alive that she wanted to kill it. She felt disgusted. Right now, she's jealous with Elizabeth's guileless character and to her tea.

_Seriously a tea? _

A tea that's more alive than her, a tea that has more use than her. Scoffing, she turns her attention to Elizabeth, she suddenly had the urge to grab a knife and wipe that smile on her face.

_No! _

"Lady Elyce? Lady Elyce?" The woman in question jolts at the call of her name. Elizabeth was calling her and she was thankful for that. Her desire to kill her disappears as she heard her voice. Of course, she wouldn't kill her. She wouldn't.

"I am sorry. What is it Lady Elizabeth?" The said blonde child pouted at what she heard. She leans in to Elyce and looks straight to her eyes. Green hues clash with emerald ones as Elizabeth slowly said "Didn't I told you to call me Lizzie."

All Elyce did was nod, her ability to speak was gone for now. She'll speak again after she had calmed herself. On the other hand Ciel scowled. "Lizzie stop leaning on Lady Elyce, I'm sure she knew what to call you from now on."

Lizzie pouted again and looks at the blue eyed child. "Aw, you're no fun Ciel." Taking her attention back to Elyce she sat properly on her seat and smile. "Tell me Lady Elyce, is being a doctor fun?"

_Doctor? Right that's what I told her._

_**Flashback**_

_The sound of a door closing woken up Elyce from her deep slumber, she groans never noticing the two figures idly standing near the library's door. She didn't even notice she had fallen asleep again in the library. That was the 2__nd__ time she did. The first one, she knew fell asleep but she have woken up on her bed. She sighs, maybe she should go out. _

"_You're right Lady Elyce. You should go out" Did she said that aloud? Looking for the voice's source, she saw Ciel and Sebastian near the door, a cart of tea and treats were with them. _

"_I am sure that a little sunlight would rouse you from your sleep state." He nodded at Sebastian. "Call Mey-Rin so she can assist, Lady Elyce."_

"_There is no need." Elyce replied as she stood from her seat. She had been reading since morning and Mey-Rin already helped her a while ago. "I assume she had a lot to do."_

"_Nonsense" He dismissed. "Call Mey-Rin, Sebastian. I am sure she would be delighted aiding you." Sebastian nodded then leaves. But not before he had an eye contact with Elyce._

_She shrugged it off as she bowed a little. "Thank you, Lord Ciel."_

"_Ciel will do fine."_

"_Then, thank you, Ciel." She smiled. _

_And Ciel was content. _

_Everything then went silent. She always asks herself why every single time that she 'thanked' Ciel, silence followed? She inwardly sighs as she looks at Ciel. She was not surprise when she saw him already walking towards her. _

_Grabbing a fallen book, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the title. 'Cellular Pathology by Rudolf Virchow' His eyes shifted to the books that were on the desk. 'Religio Medici by Thomas Browne, A Treatise of the Diseases of the Chest by Laennec, R. T. H.' "Medicine?"_

"_Ah, yes. I am a doctor."_

"_But you said before that you're only 20?" _

_Elyce nodded. _

"_And you're a doctor?"_

_She just smiles. _

_He wanted to smack himself. Of course! 'Those women were prominent in terms of profession back in their countries' Lau said that. He sighs, she was a doctor. She was part of the trade-slave case. She was the witness and only survivor. How could he forget about it? He inwardly laughed at his stupidity._

"_I hope these books are helpful to you."_

"_Of course, I can't thank you enough for all the things you have done."_

"_It is –" A loud shout interrupt him. His eye widened, he knew whose voice is that. He groaned, of all the time she'll come, it was today. _

"_Ciel!" A happy shout was heard on the hallway. Footsteps that are getting louder in every second indicate that whoever shouted was running and nearing their destination. _

_She saw Ciel scowl. Whoever shouted must have been a normal occurrence in this Manor. She knew that scowl doesn't mean he's angry but more likely irritated. The more she observes Ciel, the more she fascinates the blue-eyed lad. He never smile, smirk; that was all he did. Sometimes she would find herself comparing Ciel to a certain someone. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. _

_She was surprise when a blonde girl jumps in, tackling Ciel on the ground. _

"_Ah, my dear Ciel, I miss you so much." _

_This earns a deep scowl from Ciel. "Lizzie, get off me."_

_The scene continued for about a minute or so. The blonde lass wearing a pink dress decorated with bows and laces was hugging and tickling Ciel on the floor. She can't help but to smile. Seeing Ciel's scowl and the girl's mirth was entertaining. He was really trying hard to pry her away from him. It was useless though as the girl had a tight hold. She wondered if she was really a child. The scene was ridiculous now, and a smile grace on her lips, then she laughed._

_It was sort of good._

_Her laugh reaches the 2 children, stopping the both of them. _

_Getting off from Ciel was sort of disappointing for Lizzie, but she was curious to where the laugh came from. She stood up much to Ciel's happiness but he scowled again when she squealed. She smoothed her dress, lifted it and bow to Elyce. _

"_My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but you can call me Lizzie." Elyce' reply was a giggle. She was so cute. Her green eyes shines brightly as she smiles at her. She guesses she's the same age as Ciel. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Lizzie, I am Elyce Quenell."_

_Lizzie beamed. Her eyes caught the exotic color of her hair. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail; a simple black headband with a purple ribbon was on top. It was so cute and beautiful. She wanted to throw herself at her and touch it. Her dress was cute too. She was wearing a purple and black floor-length dress, adorned with ribbons in each sleeves, its chest and hem. Large purple ribbon was on her back, firmly tied and another one on her front. Black laces decorate the whole dress. _

_She had never seen her before. Was she a guest here? As if reading her thoughts, Ciel joined their conversation. _

"_Lizzie, this is Lady Elyce, she's the Phantomhive's family doctor."_

_What she heard surprised her. She glances at Ciel who was smirking at her, as if telling her that was the truth. She smiled in return and nodded._

"_Yes, I am the Phantomhive's Family Doctor."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"It is enjoyable." She replied calmly. "The feeling when you saved someone lives was incredible, but at the same time when you can't help, it was devastating."

"I see, so it was not fun?" Elyce chuckled before taking a sip on her tea. Being a doctor has its advantages and disadvantages. Sometimes, the patients will love you, sometimes they will be harsh. When you're a doctor, people immediately thought you can cure them, and once they found out the truth, they immediately lose their hopes.

She hated those moments.

She hated it.

A soft laughter broke her thoughts. She looked around her, seems everyone was laughing with exception of Ciel and her. She tried to laugh too, but she hesitates. Why would she laugh anyway?

Why would she?

Sebastian notices her silence. Then he felt it, the malice, envy, the pure intent to kill. He frowned; the brat won't be lenient if something happens to Lizzie. And all his plans would crumble to dust. He moves next to her and pour tea on her now empty cup, startling Elyce at the same time. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispers "Relax, my cherry blossom."

He saw her flinched, allowing him to smirk. He knew that flinch wasn't because of her getting caught but because of the nickname. Oh, he really loves teasing her.

"Is there something bothering you, Lady Elyce?" he asked gaining the attention of everyone. The chatters stops, the laughter dissipates, a tense atmosphere replaces the once happy and joyful feeling. Their eyes of worry look at her. Elyce suddenly become shy. She wanted to recoil from their gazes. And it didn't help that Sebastian caught her radiating such intent, and his nickname.

_Ugh. What is wrong with me?_

Ciel frowned; he knew something was wrong. He now knew that the sudden shift in the air a while ago was cause by her. Then he suddenly remembers the day when she woke up almost 2 weeks ago. She was exactly the same. She was panicking, he can tell. He looked at Sebastian and nodded.

"Sebastian, take Lady Elyce to –"

"No, I am fine."

"But you look pale."

Elyce took a deep breath, before replying. "I am really fine, Ciel." She then smiles to reassure them. But Ciel didn't buy it. She was scared, she was really scared for a reason he didn't know. Her hands were shaking, and she was pale. He sighs and stood up.

"Sebastian, take Lady Elyce to her room." He looks straight to Elyce. "No buts."

Did he just say 'no buts'? She was expecting someone to answer but since Inner was gone, she answered her own question. _Yes, he did._ And goddammit she was not a kid. It was the other way around.

When she saw his stern glarer, she finally gave out a sigh. She totally forgot that Ciel was the rule. The authority was always on his voice. Though he's still a kid, he can make you fall on knees and obey his orders. It was fascinating to think that he can do what he wants with no questions ask.

Taking a deep breath she slowly stands up.

"I am sorry about this Lizzie. I hope you wouldn't mind this."

"Oh no, not at all. Take a good rest Lady Elyce."

She nodded to Ciel and to the others and then turns around. She was thinking of walking slowly to her room, when someone scooped her up and carried her bridal style. She heard Lizzie and Mey-Rin's squeals. Ciel's grunts fall on deaf as Sebastian trotted away from the scene.

She was shocked. Her widened eyes look at Sebastian. And she regretted it. The goddamn butler was smiling.

"Relax milady."

"Put me down" her voice wavering, and almost immediately she wanted to die. The heat on her face was evidence that she was blushing. Why? Maybe it's because of his eyes, those dark red eyes that were seeing her thoroughly, as if he can see her soul.

"Stay put, cherry blossom."

"Stop calling me that." She huffed and Sebastian chuckled in response.

"Just put me down."

"I won't. I like carrying you. I am your knight, am I not?"

And yes he was.

He was her knight.

He was hers.

* * *

><p>And yes, I put in Lizzie. It was fun writing her there though she has only few lines.<p>

This wasn't the original chapter 6 actually but when I read the chapters once again, I had thought that maybe giving Sakura a role in the manor would be fun. Also it's from the comment of my dear brother who had read my draft accidentally – he said – and pointed out that being a guest in the manor must be boring. So the Phantomhive family doctor was done. Kudos to him and his brilliant mind.

**Random question again:** Why are you reading fanfics?

My answer: I was bored then accidentally discovered fanfiction and got addicted to it.

Tell me what you think. If you have notice any errors, kindly point it out for me... Thanks :)

Thanks for reading this chapter. See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


	7. 7th Step : Moving

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – 7<strong>**th**** Step: Moving**

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Be ready 6000+ words on your way. Longest chapter I have ever done.

Thanks to all who once again reviewed, put the story in their favorite and alert list. You're all angels. Thank you once again.

Here's your Chapter 7 …

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>"You want me to sell you my company?" He scoffed. Ciel was beyond irritated at this man's blunt words. Does he really think that by blackmailing him, he can buy his company over a sum of what he called 'money'? No, wait; he wanted him to give him his company. Now that is something he had not seen. Though he knew there was something wrong with the proposition he had presented, he had never expected this.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_A while ago, he received a call from the president of Healy Enterprises, claiming he had a proposal for him. Asking him if he had time, he would be glad to come to his manor, present his proposal and have tea at the same time. Ciel agreed, it was a good opportunity for his company, after all Healy Enterprises is a one hell of a big company._

_Though he was elated to know the news, he can't let his guard down. Something tells him that everything was a simple fraud but he can't help but to invite him in. If it was a real one then he will entertain him and listen, but if it was really a fraud then he will simple eliminate the faker and continue on his life._

_He sighs, for the past few weeks he had completely neglected his company, though the sales were still high and everything was in place, he can't help but to take a look at it. His company was one of his accomplishments, and no cases will make his company turn into crumbles. If this Daniel Healy was indeed real, then Healy Enterprises would be another company added to his vast number of investors. He smirked, now all he had to do is wait for him to come._

_Indeed the person who called was Daniel Healy; the 29 year old red head was pleased to find that the owner of Funtom Company was interested on his plans. Clad in his elegant black suit, he gracefully bows to Ciel when they met._

"_A pleasure to meet you, Earl" He raised an eyebrow at his tone; it was like he was mocking him. He ignored it for the sake of business._

"_As well as I. Welcome to Phantomhive's" He invites him in, took him to his study and presented Tanaka to him. They talk over tea as he silently hoped that Tanaka won't slip. _

"_I never thought that the owner of Funtom was a kid." _

_The words rang through his ear hotly. His visible eye twitched, not liking the fact that he called him a kid. "Who said I was the owner?"_

"_Are you sure?" he leaned on his seat and look at Ciel, ignoring Tanaka and Sebastian. "From what I had gathered, the Earl was the owner."_

"_Nonsense, but I do wonder where did you get that idea, Mr. Healy?" It was Tanaka who asked, but if was promptly ignored._

"_Oh, come on, dear Earl I'm sure you were the owner." He said nonchalantly as he waved his hand on Ciel "After all, your eye says it all, or should I say eyes?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Nothing my Earl" He stood up bringing a paper to Ciel's table. "How about this? You sell me your company. And I won't tell anyone about your dirty little secret"_

_**End of Flashback**_

_How dare he?_ This man, oh yes, this man, will taste Ciel's wrath, though he won't show it yet.

Keeping a calm attitude, he rose from his seat and stare blankly at the man in front of him. Daniel Healy, president of Healy Enterprises, a company well known for its foreign imports such as toys – no surprise at that, and food. It was a pretty large company; it originated from Ireland but eventually expanded in London. It is quite a shame really, if he only want partnership he would gladly gave it but since he insist of selling it to him, he will suffer. The red haired man had no idea who is he dealing with. Though he's a kid in everyone's eyes, he won't show him mercy.

"I wait for your reply at the ball." Daniel stood from his seat and bow to Ciel. "Find me there." He gave him a smirk before walking towards the door.

"Escort him out Sebastian."

"No need, I can go out on my own. Thank you." Opening the door, he gave a nod to the seemingly annoyed Ciel and then leaves, closing the door as he got out. He let out a smile, maybe blackmailing the Earl was not a good idea, but that is the only thing he could do by now. If he still doesn't sell his company, well he can resort to other things.

"Oh, well." He shrugged his shoulders and walk towards the hallway. It's not his fault anyway. If he won't succeed on this plan, he won't have a chance redeeming his authority over Healy Enterprises. Even though he was the president of the damned company, he can't even manage it because of his younger brother.

Younger, for God's sake

For him, he was just a puppet. Daniel won't let his brother control him once more. He'll get Funtom, and then he'll win over the company and own it personally.

He let out a small laugh. The thought really was amazing to think.

"You're leaving already?" A feminine voice lulled him out from his thoughts. He turned to the woman who was right in front of him. Dress with her royal blue long sleeved dress, black laces adorned its collar and its sleeves. A floral diamond broach was pinned on her left chest. It was the only thing that decorates her dress. There were no ribbons, and bows.

It was a simple dress, yet she delivered it elegantly. Her hair, much to his surprise was the lightest shade of pink he had seen; it was slightly curled on its ends, a pair of braided hair holds it altogether, setting the rest in loose fashion.

She was pretty, no, she was beautiful. Though her hair was the rarest color he had seen, for him her eyes were the reason why she stood out. It was the brightest emerald he had ever seen. It felt like looking at the most beautiful porcelain doll, no, he was looking at a goddess.

He immediately recovered from his shock. "Ah, where were my manners?"

He bowed to her and gently lifted her left hand, kissing it lightly at the same time. He smiled at her, the most charming smile he have. "I am Daniel Healy. May I inquire the fair lady's name?"

Elyce chuckled. It appears that this Daniel was flirting on her. Of course it won't work. Though she was shock at his greeting. In Konoha, a simple bow would do the trick. Though she had read the traditions about the gentleman's greeting here, she was simply not used to it. That's all.

"Elyce, Elyce Quenell."

"Ah, a lovely name for a lovely maiden." She feigns a blush. As a kunoichi she had the ability to disguise herself as a helpless woman, as a slut or whatever their client preferred. Right now, she had to give the impression of a fair young lady, though she wanted to kill the smug bastard right in front of her. Her keen hearing through chakra help of course, had heard what he told Ciel.

"Thank you." She smiled albeit fake. She knew he wouldn't notice. "Leaving so soon?"

"I would like to stay a bit, but I have a company to run milady." He bowed once again and walked past her. She turned around when she heard him mutter something.

"But I can make a time for you if you want." Then he chuckled as he whisked away to the hallway and disappeared in the corner.

She almost chokes her own saliva. "I rather die than stay with you."

"Stay with whom?"

She didn't need to look who's in her back. She was sure it was Sebastian. She sighs. "Nothing"

"If you were to choose" She looks at him with an eyebrow raise. "Would you stay with him or with me?"

_What? _Did she hear him right?

"Pardon?"

He moves closer to her. "I am asking if you were to choose to stay with" he then leans on her ears and whispers. "Me or him?"

Yep, she heard it right.

"I'll choose Ciel" she haughtily replied. Well, she will really choose Ciel. Even if the kid has some authority issues as well as 'I am your God' characteristic, she'll choose the kid over Sebastian. She can survive a verbal argument with Ciel but she won't last with Sebastian. The butler had a knack of teasing her until she was beet red and stutters her last words.

_Oh how she despise the man._

"Ciel won't sell his company right?" her eyes suddenly went wide._ Damn. _She curses herself. Now he will know she had eavesdropped to them. Damn her curiosity and damn her chakra ability to enhance her hearing.

"He won't. I assure you." She was thankful at that. Not because of Ciel's decision of not selling Funtom to a smug but to the fact that he didn't mentioned anything about her eavesdropping. "But eavesdropping was un-lady like, milady." She take that back, she had talked earlier than expected. Giving a huff, she looks at the black haired butler.

An amused chuckle was given. This woman right in front of him was highly entertaining. He can't help himself but to smile to her childish antics. The pink haired woman was indeed amusing, and interesting.

"Why are you here, Sebastian? Don't you have anything to do?"

"Bocchama told me to look for you." He replied as he motioned for her to follow him. "The Earl was invited to a ball tonight. Bocchama wanted to take you. It is an outmost importance that you behave well, milady." He heard an amused laugh.

"I can behave well. I am not a child."

"I can see that milady." He stopped and looks at her. "What I meant is your table manners, and of course, your dancing skills."

"I can dance pretty well as I can remember." It as part of her training, as a ninja, spying was one of the skills needed. Assassinations mostly occurred at parties and balls, so dancing was relatively easy for her.

"Waltz?"

She nodded. "And my table manners were perfectly fine too."

"Of course, I have seen that myself." He opens the door right in front of him. Taking a peek, she remembered that it was the music room.

In the center of the room is round table with carved cabriole legs, a lovely yet fragile statue of an English woman was on its top. Next to it was the grand piano; she had played once before, that was when she was on a mission – another assassination.

Curtains were drawn open to let the light pass through the large floor to ceiling windows. She loved this part of the manor. Though the light irritated her much, the peace, the serenity she had found in this room was impeccable. The library might provide her books as well as knowledge but this room provided her harmony.

On the wall near next to the piano was a painting of sunflower fields. She had asked one time why is the painting there but no one seems to know. The painting was off in the room color scheme. Its yellowness didn't match to the room's maroon. But it does give her some entertainment, by merely staring on it.

"Then, may I have this dance?" Sebastian's voice echoed throughout the room. She barely recognized the fact that he was with her.

Alone with her, if she may add

His hand was right in front of her, waiting to be taken. She had read before that a gentleman would do that. She sighs, she won't categorize the butler as a gentleman, but for the sake of this stupidity, she will.

And of course, because of Ciel

* * *

><p>Sparkling<p>

Glittering

Shining

Oh Kami, she's going to die. The sparkles, the glitters and the shines were a disaster for her. She hated it. She hated it more than the dress she's wearing, more than the fact that everyone was looking at her direction and more than the fact that she was wearing another air and blood circulation cutter called corset.

It was tied to tight for her own liking. Oh, how he hated Sebastian. It was his fault that Mey-Rin had tightened it. She will kill him later. Oh, she will.

A masquerade ball.

Different variety of mask was all over the place. From masks with over decorated feathers on it, to glittering silver masks, to the simplest she had ever seen.

And Ciel has it.

A simple black mask that was partially covering his face. A part of his hair conceal his right eye, replacing his eyepatch, though she knew that there's an eyepatch there. He's wearing a black jacket, with his white ruffled ascot tie on his neck. The jacket has gold buttons firmly connecting to each other to conceal what's under it. Below, he's wearing a matching red pants and black leather heeled boots.

Beside him was Sebastian, like Ciel his mask was simple, though his, was silver in color. He's wearing a black jacket, with a white polo and silver vest underneath it. His tie was also silvered colored, bringing a sort of mystify aura around him. The women inside the wide ballroom were giving him stolen glances. Their giggles bring forth horror to her, for a reason she didn't know.

She on the other hand felt overdress. Her off-shouldered black and gold dress was sort of revealing for her. Even if the dress covered her thoroughly below, as the dress was floor length, since it was off-shoulder, it revealed her 'smooth and silky' shoulders— just what had Sebastian and Mey-Rin told her. Though it revealed her shoulders she was thankful that her mark won't be notice. She knew that Mey-Rin wanted to asked something about it, but she also knew that Sebastian might have warn her about it.

To compliment her shoulders more, a choker was tied on her neck. It was trimmed with lemon quartz in the center; white laces beneath it, covering the gold clothed choker. Her hair was in updo fashion, one side parting, with a small side fringe. She really didn't need any headpiece; her hair color was enough decoration for her. Her yellow feathered mask was on.

She was thankful to the fact that the ball was a masquerade ball. No one will see her face, but due to her pink hair, she was certain everyone in this room will remember her. She inwardly cringes at the men's looks.

No, everyone is staring.

Overall she felt no, she saw that the entire male inside the room were eyeing her like a piece of candy. She hated it, she curse Sebastian for choosing such dress. She let out a sigh. This is what she gets for trusting him.

"Let's go Sebastian. I'm sure Daniel was here." She heard Ciel speak before he walk away from her, but before he does, she clutched his suit and tugged it.

"Don't leave me alone" she asks, more like begged.

"Lady Elyce I had matters to attend to." He tried to swat Elyce' hand but she clutched it tighter. Ciel sighs. "Listen, this is the world that you were in now. You said you wanted to forget everything right?" He saw her nodded. "Then, consider this as your first ball. There are more to come. I want you to experience it as soon as possible. You are a member of Phantomhive household. Remember that. Now behave yourself like a fair lady. I am sure Lizzie was here too, just find her." He finally notices that she had no longer held his suit.

"But, at least let me punch them if they try to molest me." He gave her a blank look.

"Fine, at least let me slap them." He sighs once more. "I promise not to kill them" His eyes narrowed. Did he just hear her right? "I mean, kill them in shame."

Not having any choice, he agreed. It's like he's talking to a child. For what he remembered she was like 8 years older than him yet, she acts childishly. He sighs before leaving her and telling her to behave. She's giving him a headache.

"Now where are we? Sebastian" He turned to his butler. "Let's go."

As soon as they left, men started to walk to her, much to her dismay. She wanted to go with them but Ciel specifically told her to wait. So like an obedient child she was, she stayed.

_What the hell? _She suddenly asked herself. _I'm a kunoichi for fucking sake._ It seems she had forgotten what she was before. Her knowledge about shinobis and ninjas were replaced by table manners, dancing, music, dresses, and tea.

_Mission? _She shook her head; this was no infiltration, assassination or a mission. This is the life Ciel had given her. This is the life she had asked, the life that she won't give to anyone else.

Sighing, she took a deep breath before greeting the first man who had talk to her. Giving a smile, she flawlessly talked to them as if she's been with this society for long.

"Now I know why she don't want to be alone, Bocchama." Sebastian commented when he saw the flock of men surrounding Elyce. It was inevitable; after all, take that rare pink hair plus a creamy skin, being a member of Phantomhive household and most specially those bright emerald orbs. A blind man wouldn't notice her, but anyone with perfect vision would see her.

He hated it. Those men were ogling her. He suddenly had the urge to go there, and snatched her away from those buffoons, but he can't. He frowned at the lad right next to him, though he already knew that this would happen, he still leave her alone.

"Let's go Sebastian. She can take care of herself."

Casting one last glance at the pink haired woman, he speaks as if she can hear him. "Don't let them bite you, Blossom." Then he followed his master.

_Anytime soon a noble will die_.

She just has to restrain herself from punching all of them, shout profanities to them and kill them. She saw Sebastian looks at her direction a while ago. She wanted to look back and ask for help, but that means she's falling for his trap – even she didn't know if he had one for her. But she was sure he had one, always ready for her.

She sighs inwardly, at first they asked her where she came from, then if she's a foreigner – _Duh! – _Then if she's alone to if her hair was dyed. She almost killed the man who asked that. Fortunately someone save him from his near demise and she was thankful to that. Ciel will definitely torture her if she killed someone. She gulped. The kid can promise death by staring.

The blonde man that saves the blabber mouth from her slowly moves toward her. Like a deer caught in the headlight, she merely smiles at his close proximity. He smelled like rain and pine with the mix of mint.

_Wait. What?_

What the hell happened to her sense of smell? She's mixing things out from her mind. Grumbling, she really needed Inner.

An amused chuckle brought her back to the real world. He looks up and saw the blonde's dark blue eyes, staring intently at her. She blushed, a real blush.

"May I have the honor to have this dance?" he raised his hand in front of her. She reluctantly takes it, but in the end she grasps his hand and let him swiftly take her to the middle of the hall.

Once they were in the middle, he bowed to her, took her left hand and kiss it. He gave her a smile, a smile that almost blind her, or maybe it was just her imagination. Whoever this man is, she didn't know what to think.

"I take it; it's your first time?" He asked as he took hold of her right hand and raised it. She felt his left hand hold her waist and tugged her closer as her other arm move to his neck. As the music start, she let him led her. She knew waltz, she assured Sebastian that she knew, but it felt like useless. Her feet were moving automatically as he moves gracefully and swiftly.

It was sort of disturbing to her part that she was letting a stranger led her. She's a person who wants to dominate, not being led, yet she let him. Through the many layers of her dress, she can feel the warmth of his glove hands. It felt like she was dreaming, she didn't even notice that everyone was looking at them. Most of the dancers left them, and instead choose to watch them.

She can't tear her gaze away to his blue eyes, she knew she had seen them before but she can't remember where.

"I heard you were a foreigner? Was it true?" his warm breath tickled her skin. He said it too close to her ear.

She giggled, and looks straight at him. "Is it a crime being a foreigner?"

"No, it is not." He smiled. "It's not a crime."

* * *

><p>"How dare you?" Ciel and Sebastian were both in a secluded room, Daniel Healy right in front of him, smiling smugly at him. His eye twitched in annoyance, he didn't come here to play with his game.<p>

"As I said earlier, sell me." He paused then touched his chin. "No, give me your company, and everything will be fine, especially downstairs."

Ciel scoffs. What could happen downstairs anyway? For all he knew there were a lot of nobles and businessman downstairs and he wouldn't dare harming them. After all this is the Healy Enterprises' Masquerade ball. Everyone from the world of business was here. This is one of the most attend event. This is where businessman flaunted their wealth, their wives or husbands and their accomplishments.

Since he doesn't have a wife – because, uhm, hello he was just 12, his wealth and power was already known, so, he really didn't need to flaunt anything.

The only person that was downstairs that he knew was. His eye widened.

_Elyce and Lizzie_

He narrowed his eye toward the red head.

"I assume you had realized what I meant?"

"You bastard" The red head just smile. He walks to the desk and draw something in it. A folder, a yellow folder. Ciel knew what's inside the folder, it was the same paper that he had presented to him a while ago at his manor. The bastard really is serious of getting his company.

"Just sign this papers and everything will be fine."

"You think you can scare me with your dirty trick? Do you even know who am I?"

"Of course I knew who you are." He put the folder on the desk before sitting. "You are the Earl of Phantomhive, the owner of Funtom Company and most especially" he looks at him "The Queen's watchdog. Did I miss something?"

Ciel was seething with anger. This guy had a lot of nerve to blackmail the brat. He inwardly took pity at the man. Blackmail won't work, though he wondered if Lizzie did get involved in this situation. What would his master do?

"Elizabeth was it?" He saw Ciel flinched, only slightly though. He was trying his best not to let the man get into his defenses. "Such a cute girl. She's your fiancée right?"

The brat didn't answer, much to Daniel's disappointment and to Ciel's joy. "Oh, Lady Elyce" Sebastian felt his right eye twitched. Now, he won't pity the man. Doesn't he know that Elyce was his?

_Oh, wait._ He tilted his head and think._ They didn't know, __**yet.**_

He almost pouted at that. But that disappointing thought was not on his number 1 list. It is Daniel's punishment.

_What shall be his punishment? _He stared at the red haired man. He doesn't like that smirk on his face. It doesn't suit him. It was disgusting.

_Should he kill him painfully?_ If that happens he'll shout out loud, then everyone will hear. His master won't approve it. So it's a no-no.

_Slowly perhaps? _He doesn't have all the time to do so, and he knew the brat was not a patient person.

_Maybe instantly? _That was the best option that he had.

He took a peek to Ciel. The brat was unhappy, well, since when he was happy anyway. He was about to speak when the door opened and Elyce and Lizzie was brought in by two black suited men. Lizzie seems unconscious as she was being carried, while Elyce was dragged in. His eyes narrowed at the man who was gripping her arm. The pained expression that she's giving was a sign that it was a tighter grip.

Oh, how he wanted to kill that man. He wanted to kill him instantly, with or without the brat's permission.

_Wait._

…

_Now, that thought was dangerous._

"What is the meaning of this?" It was Elyce, though her voice sounded hoarse, the dignify tone was still there.

She was confused.

After her dance with the blonde stranger, she saw Lizzie and stays with her. Everything was fine until those two came, telling them that Ciel seeks for them. Of course, Lizzie beamed at this, but she kept asking herself that if Ciel indeed need them, he would ask Sebastian to fetch them. There's no Sebastian around, so the knowledge of being seek was indeed questionable.

In the end, they followed them. But after they left the ballroom they were immediately knocked out. She tried to escape but seeing Lizzie unconscious didn't help, her hands were bounded and were dragged to this room.

"My, the guests are here." Daniel turned to Ciel. "Your decision, Earl?"

Ciel didn't reply, he kept on glancing between Elyce and Lizzie. He doesn't want any of them involved. This was something that was supposed to be between Daniel and him. This was a game, a game that he will win.

"Ciel" He heard Elyce. Her eyes were telling him not to do anything stupid. He sighs. Her first ball was a disaster. It was supposed to be joyous, not this.

"So my dear Earl, my patience was actually wearing thin." He motioned the two men to bring forth the two girls to his back. He really doesn't want to harm them, but this is the only way.

"You'll pay for this." Then shit happened. His back suddenly ached when Elyce kick his back. Her heeled boot digs onto his back until he was kneeling in the front of the desk. The one who was carrying Lizzie dropped her abruptly and pulled a gun, ready to shoot her. The other one on her back was knocked out as she swing her feet over his head, making the guy fly away to the window.

Everything was a mess.

A fast mess

But for Elyce it was in slow motion, the man with the gun was shock as he saw her moving fast, about to pluck the trigger but was stop by a heavy punch on his face, knocking him unconscious. The noise alerted others and slowly flocks inside. One by one they were knocked out by her fast and heavy hits to their faces.

Ciel on the other hand was surprise, no; he can't explain what was happening. It was maddening. To think that Elyce can pack a punch, no, to think she can do that at all was something he had never thought to happen. He took a glance to Sebastian and saw him smirking.

_Was he not surprise at this? _His eyes narrowed at him. "Do you know anything about this, Sebastian?"

"Nothing, Bocchama" Turning to the young lad, he pointed Lizzie who was still unconscious on the floor. "Should I get her?"

"What are you waiting for then?" At this he move next to the girl and carried her. When he glances to Elyce' direction it seems she was finished pulverizing her enemies. It was such an amazing sight. The way her eyes blazes furiously every time she punches, her heeled clad feet as it hits someone's face or body and the way blood seem to taint her creamy pale skin really turns him on.

He unconsciously licked his lips. This side of her was not something he had expected, but it was hardly surprising.

Oh, this was really amazing. He really wanted to laugh now. He really didn't have to rescue her at all.

* * *

><p>"You have a lot to explain to me." Ciel speak for the first time right after the punching fiasco. Right now, they were waiting for the carriage to return them home. Lizzie was no longer with them. The girl was still asleep when they put her to the carriage along with her maid. They only hoped that she won't remember being abducted.<p>

She nodded as a reply.

"Is your hand alright?" She gave Ciel a smile.

"It is fine, no need to worry."

"Still, let Sebastian take a look at them. Though your gloves were black, I can still see blood on it."

"It was not mine" She monotonously replied. Ciel inwardly cringe at the tone. He was half thinking and half asking himself, what kind of woman was Elyce, no, Sakura. Her mood can turn from being happy to angry and furious to a sweet and then to an emotionless one. It was confusing. He knew it has something to do with what had Sebastian told him.

'_She's lace with betrayal…'_ He had ignored it before. He had thought that ignoring such fact will help her.

Betrayal

A word he can't really describe. It was something forbidden, something puzzling and dark. He wondered who had betrayed her. He was willing to bet that they were no ordinary betrayal.

He sighs.

To be honest he doesn't mind it all. Now, he knew that another out of ordinary human was added to his board. Another pawn, no, perhaps he'll promote her to a knight or bishop, maybe a queen will do. He inwardly smirk, might as well use her very well and never let her get caught by another king.

After all he's the King in his game.

* * *

><p>"Are you done?"<p>

Silence answers him but he knew that someone was behind him. He has standing beside a tree near the manor's entrance. On his position he can clearly see the interaction between the Earl and the pink haired woman.

The soft footsteps behind him indicate that he was near. "Yes"

"I think you should have killed him though." A smirk was followed.

"You know I can't do that." The man pocketed his hands. "That means I had a lot to explain, and I don't like explaining."

Leaning beside the tree, he looked straight to the man's hazel eyes. "You never failed to amaze me with your laziness, Ryan."

The man named Ryan laughs. "You really knew who am I, Ivan." He sighs. "Daniel really had no brain. Attacking the Earl was stupid. I wonder how mother and father survive with it. "

"Hn" Ivan replied half listening to his rant.

"Though I wonder who had manage to kick his ass. His minions or whatever was all beaten bloody pulp." He stopped, raising an eyebrow at the same time. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I have found my goddess."

"So, should I get her or them?" Ryan sighs once more, when he saw Ivan smile. "Didn't you have enough? The last time we had gathered women you have killed them all. Shouldn't you be like getting a woman that does not need to be tortured or sold or killed …" he trailed off, silently glancing to the blonde right in front of him. He was not listening to him at all. He was busy looking at something.

Placing his right hand to his shoulder, he took a peek to what Ivan's attention. A glimpse of a gold and black dress and a scowling Earl was what he saw, before the carriage moves. "Oh, now I see. The pink haired woman you danced with huh?"

A grunt was a reply.

"Shall I get her for you, milord?"

Ivan's blue eyes flashed dangerously at him. "No, I'll get her on my own." He smirked. "After all she was stolen from me."

Ryan rolled his eyes. Ivan needed a new hobby. "I guess those screaming woman in your basement meant death right?"

"Whatever." He swipes away Ryan's hold to his shoulder. "Do what you want, just don't leave any trace."

"Oki Doki."

"Let's go. My work here is done." Not even waiting for Ryan's reply he leave him alone, taking the path back to the manor's garden with a smirk place on his face.

"Of course, Marquis Ivan Alastair Lambrick"

* * *

><p>Daniel and Ryan Healey with Ivan Alastair Lambrick was my OCs.<p>

And yes, the villain had surfaced. I have been waiting for them to arrive. And yes, before you ask it's quite obvious, it was Ivan who had danced with Sakura.

Sorry about the fighting scene, if you call it fighting scene. I wanted to show Ciel that Sakura can kick someone else's ass. LOL XD

I think Sebastian might be a little OOC there, and the blackmail thing was sort of cliché. I have watched a Kuroshitsuji episode that Tanaka poses as the president. It gave me the idea that no one knows or maybe a few knows that Ciel was the owner/president of Funtom.

Ivan wasn't supposed to be a Marquis. I wanted him to become an Earl too. But as I mentioned last chapter about the case involving Sakura, the investigation was stopped because of him. I will explain it may be on the next or later chapters on how it was stop.

Anyway thank you all very much for reading this fic.

I do hope this isn't the last update for this year. I will be busy for the next days as Christmas is nearing. I haven't buy groceries yet, gifts were uh, already wrapped— half I think. I still have to attend this meeting about our high school Alumni, this incoming Dec 30. I'm one of the committee in charge of my batch. I do wonder why I was busy even if it's supposed to be a vacation.

**Random question again: What is it that you love about reading fanfics?**

_Me: Reading someone else's fanfic give me courage and inspiration to write, to never give up and of course, a huge load of new vocabulary and grammar and new friends._

Thanks once again

Tell me what you think. If you have notice any errors, kindly point it out for me... Thanks :)

See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


	8. Filler Chapter : Wishing

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach <strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing <strong>

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

This is special filler for the last holiday. I was supposed to upload it last holidays but found no time to do so. So, for all my readers here's my belated Christmas and New Year's gift to all of you.

Chapter 8 is on the way, so don't worry.

Thanks and God Bless all of you!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>"If you were to wish Uchiha, what would it be?" Genma asked out of the blue. They were already at Mist Country right after their gruesome sailing. Honestly, it's not that gruesome, it's just not Genma's mode of transportation.<p>

He's not seasick, that's for sure.

He's not afraid, obviously. He had seen death many times before and a single sail would? Absolutely not.

It's just the journey to Mist almost kill him.

Kill him in boredom.

**Literally**

And walking through the misty forest of Mist Country—_oh the irony_ and not talking at all is killing him, once again.

Seriously, the Uchiha brat was as silent as a stone—not that stones can talk, but the guy was really good at not talking at all.

He sighs as he glances at the darkened starless sky. It was really unfortunate for him to have a travelling companion like him. He was wondering how the hell Kakashi live through it. The copy-nin trained the stoic Uchiha for months and he was still sane, while on the other hand, he barely can stand it. If he can make the Uchiha talked at least 10 words, he'll follow his orders for a day.

_I won't tell anything to him, anyway. _He inwardly smirk, he can well imagine that the Uchiha won't speak 10 words. He either grunts or glare as an answer.

And since the chicken haired brat didn't answer a while ago, he repeated his question, and this time he heard an irritated answer.

"For you to shut up." _That's 5 words. Shit, I'll change it to 15 words._

"Hey, I'm serious."

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes. "hn"

"Come on" The senbon sucker nudge his elbows. "I'm sure you have wished before."

"No."

"You're no fun." He pouted. Uchiha's really are no fun. Really, why did he have to come with him? At least Kakashi talks to him if he asks questions, even his most stoic brother did some talking too.

"Didn't you have wishes when you're a kid?"

'_I want to be like you Aniki!' a young Sasuke shouted with glee as he saw his brother's kunai training. It was an amazing sight, seeing his brother in training was another wish come true to him. For the past few days, his brother was always on missions and never had a chance to even at least talk to him. _

_He was saddened at the thought. Itachi took notice of it, and call for Sasuke._

_Sasuke beamed, maybe his Aniki would teach him how to throw the kunai the same way as he does, or maybe he'll help him train today. So he ran to him, but a poke on his forehead immediately stops him. He touched his forehead with a pout and hissed when it stings. _

'_Mou, Aniki.' _

'_Let's go home Sasuke.' He heard Itachi before he kneeled down in front of him and pats his head._

'_But I want you to teach me.'_

'_Next time Sasuke, I promise.'_

_Sasuke's pout didn't disappear. Itachi was hardly affected to it, he always do that every time he can't get what he wants. Sometimes he envied him. Because Sasuke can show his emotion, Sasuke can have their mother's attention, and Sasuke can have anything. _

_He wished he had his life, but he can't have it. His eyes saddened at that._

'_I wish I was you Aniki.'_

'_Don't wish to be like me, Sasuke.' He stood up. 'You'll regret it.'_

"No" Sasuke's voice echoed startling Genma. They had been silent for hours and his voice caught him off guard. He looks at the Uchiha, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't wish when I was a kid." Sasuke lied. "Wishes don't come true."

Wishes can't be hope, hope can't be dreams and dreams can't be goals. They were all different.

He doesn't wish, he doesn't hope, he doesn't dream. He has goals, and those goals were to be completed.

No matter.

And Genma lost to his own bet.

* * *

><p>"I wish that Teme and Sakura-chan was here." A sigh was heard right after that. The blonde looks at his right side to find his sensei casually reading his Icha Icha, seemingly uninterested to what he had just said. On his left was the black-haired, pale painter, Sai, sitting. He guessed he was sketching something. He always does that every time they took break.<p>

"Ne, what would you wish Sai?" Turning to the man in question, he waited for the answer.

Not even looking at him, he answered bluntly "For you to have dick, Dickless."

"Hey!" Sai ignored it and continue. "Traitor's coming back with Hag and Kakashi-senpai to have a girl."

Kakashi frowned at that. His Icha Icha suddenly becomes boring. "Why would you wish for me to have a girl?"

"Hag always said that men who read Pervert Sanin's book mean they don't have a girlfriend." He tilted his head and look at Kakashi. "What does Girlfriend means Senpai? From the book I read it means a girl that you like and knows a lot. But it is still confusing."

"Sai, do you have a girl you like?" It was Naruto who asked, he had beaten Kakashi on asking that question. He was curious too. Maybe the ex-Root member had unlocked another emotion, even without the help of Sakura. He had been studying emotions with her for a while. But right after Sakura's disappearance he had completely neglected to learn on-hand.

"I like Hag" horrified gasp from Naruto was heard, but was again ignored. "And she's a girl, that makes—"

"Stop!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, pointing his finger on Sai. "Sakura-chan's not your girlfriend!" He won't let that happen. Sai is emotional constipated, likes to insult people—though he knew that it was his way to say he like you, it was still insulting, a ROOT member, killed many times before but doesn't remember, a painter with no ability to make titles—which is relatively easy for Naruto, like the first time Sai drew something that he had shown them—a bird. He called it 'Birdy', which earns a chakra enhanced punched from Sakura.

He suddenly shivered at the thought but then saddens. He misses her chakra punches—though it hurts, her sarcastic remarks about his like, no, love of Ramen, her lectures every time he and Sai overworked and strained themselves at training, or her scolding before healing their wounds. Overall he misses everything about her.

"Well, I can say the same." Kakashi piped in. He scratched his head before looking at Sai. "Girlfriend and a girl who is a friend are different."

"I see." Sai then give both of them one of his creepy smiles. "How about you Kakashi-senpai, what is your wish?"

Kakashi took time to think. He had many wishes actually like, another book of Icha Icha, a nice long vacation, a new apartment—he's been living in his apartment for 10 years and it's sort of ragged now, new teammates that doesn't include a blown-out fuse like Naruto or a stoic and unemotional Sai, not that he hates them, but seriously, having the two of them as your teammate was like having a bad chemical reaction that will explode anytime soon.

He sighs. The truth is he had only one wish. Just like what Naruto wished or Sai's. The one thing he wishes to happens.

"For us to be complete"

* * *

><p>The sound of the pages being flip was the only noise you can hear at the Phantomhive's library. The constant guest in the room Elyce Quenell can be seen sitting near the window, flipping the old pages of the book she had been holding.<p>

She was neither passing her time on the library or either she was idly lazing around as she had nothing else to do. A sigh escape from her rosy lips. She had been sitting in the room for quite a while and she had never heard of Ciel calling her for tea.

_Maybe he was busy. _She told herself. The kid was busier than her. It was amusing to watch a 12 year old kid, doing paperwork that the adult should do. It was fascinating too, the way he grumbles whenever he had read something, or the way his brow would scrunched together, make her smile for unknown reasons.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

Looking behind her, she saw Sebastian—dashing as ever with his butler uniform, not that she'll admit that, pushing a cart inside. A smile was plastered to his face as he pushed the cart towards her.

"Tea, milady?"

Elyce merely nods and then take her book, feigning the fact that she was not really reading. She knew Sebastian was a cunning man, if he found out that she was bored and has nothing else to do, he'll say something that she won't like—for sure.

"No matter what circumstances he had experience, he was still a child." Sebastian heard Elyce' voice while he poured her tea on the cup.

He had wondered who she is talking about.

"Ciel that is"

"Ah, yes he is." He had answered as he placed her tea on the table. He heard her sigh, before putting her book down.

"But, I wonder –"

Now, Sebastian is really curious. Elyce is not a type of person to suddenly trail off what she supposed to say. Though he had only known her for a couple of months, he knew she's the type of person, never to stutter—but she does when they were so close together, which really fascinates him, never to think twice—like the time at the ball, and she's the type who does not run out of words, at all.

He stared at the pink haired woman adjacent to him. Right now, she was staring at her tea and not even bothering to drink it. Then, she places both of her elbows on the table—which is unladylike, as her hands carefully lifting the teacup. Her eyes were glued on the delicate cup, as she unconsciously pouted for unknown reasons.

He stifled a chuckled at the sight. She was really interesting.

"Do you wish Sebastian?"

He stilled.

Now, how will he answered that? His eyes shifted to the window. He wondered if he'll answer her or not. Thinking carefully he glances at the woman who had asked, she's not looking at him, she was still staring at her cup, pouting childishly.

_Should I answer honestly? _He silently mused.

'_I'm a demon, I don't wish.'_ He'll smirk at that. '_I make those greedy bastards wish come true, though with a price.'_

Or should he lie?

'_I do wish.'_ He'll say that with a smile. '_And if you will ask me what my wish is, I wish to have you.'_

He mentally cringed when he thought that right after saying that he'll earn a punch from the constantly distracted woman.

He sighs, and then looks at Elyce. She was staring at her, waiting, anticipating for his answer.

"No" he decided to humor himself for a while. He knew she'll ask why, and then he'll answer her once again until he had satisfied her curiosity. He smirked before cutting the cherry pie he had baked.

"Can I ask why?" Ah, here comes the question.

"They simply don't come true." What he said was true anyway. They just don't simply come true. You have to sacrifice so many things before it even happen, and by the time it did, it wasn't a wish anymore—it was more a goal.

"True. They didn't come true." He was shocked to hear that. He had thought she'll argue with him and say something like '_They did! You just had to believe_' or maybe that was what he just expected from her.

"I used to wish." Her voice quivering slightly as her eyes stared off to nothingness. "But in the end, it will leave you hanging, hanging so dangerously that sometimes results to death."

Well, that was deep. Now he wanted to asked, how that is connected to Ciel. As if knowing his questions, she looks at him and smile.

"Do you know when Ciel's birthday is? Lizzie told me it was December, but I totally forgot what date it was."

Ah, so that's it. She was wondering what kind of gift she would give to the brat.

"It was on the 14th, milady."

"Ah, I see. I wonder what he would like." Now, he was sort of jealous. The brat will get something from Elyce and he won't. "How about you Sebastian?"

He looks at her when he heard his name. "When is your birthday?"

Before he can even answer, Ciel strode in and he was thankful for the brat. He doesn't know what to answer in that question.

"You were serving her tea?" Ciel asked with his eyebrow raised. His voice though calm was laced with a slight irritation. He knew why, he had totally forgotten to serve him tea.

"Ah, Ciel, join me." Elyce said motioning the blue-haired lad to sit beside her. "The cherry pie was absolutely delicious."

"Of course." He sat beside Elyce and look at Sebastian. He was looking for a reaction but to his disappointment, he found none.

"Ciel?" He grunted as a reply. "What is your wish?"

"None." He answered immediately.

"Ah, so do I."

* * *

><p>And that's it. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm currently writing chapter 8 and I hope you can still wait for that.<p>

Though I said this is just a filler, there are few hints in this chapter about what will happen on the next chapters.

And even though it's a little too late to say this but, Merry Christmas and Happy 2012! LOL

Thanks once again

Tell me what you think. If you have notice any errors, kindly point it out for me... Thanks :)

See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


	9. 8th Step : Regretting

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst/Drama

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – 8<strong>**th**** Step: Regretting**

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Hello everyone! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was busy on the last couple of days, might I say weeks and I'll be honest—I forgot to write and was seriously thinking of putting this story in Hiatus. But since my happiness level seemed to reach the highest I can have, I can finally say, I'll finish this story like a boss.

So, without further ado, I present you Chapter 8.

**A little warning though**: The characters in this chapter might be OOC.

I added the Drama genre, and was thinking I should not… Nah, I'll take it away next time.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>Regrets<p>

He had a lot of those. From his father's death to his best friend Obito, to Rin's and his sensei's, the Uchiha Massacre, the chunin exams, the death of the Sandaime, Sasuke's actions, the war, Itachi, Madara, and of course, Sakura.

Regrets

He had a lot of those. His whole life was surrounded with regrets. Regrets that he actually accepted without any shame, regrets that he shrugged until he can't feel it anymore, and regrets that he was hell bent to forgot so that his nightmares would disappear.

Regrets

He hated those regrets.

He wanted to forget them.

But in the end, he knew that Shinobis live with regrets. They were good at hiding it. They were good at denying it. They were good at disguising it.

He lived with regret when his father died, and then hide it when Obito, Rin and his sensei died. He denied the guilt when the chunin exam commence, the Sandaime's death and Sasuke's defection. He disguise it when the war started, when he found out about Itachi's secrets, and when Madara was on rampage, killing many.

But there is one regret that he can't live, he can't hide, he can't deny and he can't disguise. The only regret, he failed to recognize soon, the regret that he actually didn't feel, the regret that he had forgotten, and the regret that he wished he have seen: **Sakura.**

"_You have been a great sensei to me Kakashi; I would never replace you even if Tsunade-sama was my mentor now."_ She had said that with beaming pride he never thought she had, along with the prowess she had hid, or maybe he had neglected.

That was his first regret. He regretted not focusing on her.

"_Maybe if you get that mask off you Kakashi, I might consider falling in love with you." _They were at the bar one time, drinking, after a long term mission on Cloud. Her voice was serious but he took it as a joke. He thought she was drunk, he took it as another teasing method of Sakura, he took it as nothing.

That was his second regret. He regretted believing her.

"_In the end, I have failed you Sensei." _At that time he thought she was having those mood swings again. He thought that, on the next day he would see her, she'll be back to normal and smile again.

But that's the last words she had ever said to him.

That's the last time he had ever seen her.

His third regret – he regretted stopping her.

Now, after seeing his favored student wallowed in regret and anger, he suddenly realized that living with regret, hiding it, denying it and disguising it was easy enough when they were together, when they were still holding each other.

And when they were still Team 7

Looking back he had expected that one day his students would leave him and continue making their own adventures, but never in his right mind had he thought that they will disappeared one by one, with no promise of coming back, with no knowledge if they were to return, with no guarantee they will wave back at him.

He gave out a sigh, everything was a mess.

Right now, he's in no mood to read Icha Icha, he's not in the mood to even train, not in the mood to even argue to his remaining student. The blonde knuckle head idiot had been talking to him since like a month ago.

Ever since Sasuke left with Genma, the Hokage wanna-be kept on disturbing him—from morning to night. He even tried to hide, but in the end, Naruto always found him. Something he had never expected. He gave out another sigh as he looked at his student. He keeps on blabbing something he's not even interested with. Not that he hates the guy, he can't blame him. After all, your best friend had just left again. This time, he wouldn't know if he'll come back.

Kakashi though, had enough. He had been disturbing his peace for so long and he can't take it anymore. Those days in which Naruto would just barge into his house—he even enter his bathroom when he's taking bath, and almost kill Naruto at that time, those times where he was just peacefully reading or those days where he spent his time on the memorial stone to visit sort of people was no longer his. Naruto would be always there; either talking endless or he would just stand there and do nothing which really annoys him.

"And then, he said—"

"Naruto" He saw him flinched and then silence.

The silence was disturbing, maddening. It was uncomfortable. He wanted to speak yet he can't find his voice. He wanted to tell Naruto to stop being like that, but he can't. The way the blonde's usually bright blue sky eyes saddened, makes him guilty. Taking a deep breath, he gently pats Naruto's shoulder and smile at him.

"Maybe, we should talk to the Godaime?"

Naruto beamed. That was what he was waiting for.

He had been nagging his former sensei to follow Sasuke and Genma. Giving him subtle hints here and everywhere. He knew Kakashi was just ignoring him because he felt guilty for letting Sasuke to follow Sakura wherever she was, but it has been a month since he last saw Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand was missing for 10 months.

He regretted it.

He's not a type of person to regret over something he had done, he's a type of person who will rush on things but in the end everything would end well. Sakura always call him reckless, while Sasuke would smirk as he muttered the word 'dobe'.

He regretted not going with Sasuke that night, but at the same time he felt bad for Genma, he knew that Sasuke's silence would irritate him. He tried to laugh at the thought. He can guess that right now Genma was shitting bricks at Sasuke's refusal to speak. And then the 'Teme' would just smirk at his accidental achievement.

He sighs then looks at the sky. He wondered if the Gods hated them. He wondered if the Gods truly despised him. He wondered if the Gods really love making every one of them suffer.

He won't blame them though. He knew that everything that had happened was based on their stupid decisions, stupid notions, stupid acts, and stupid moves.

Now, he knew why he regrets.

He regret because what he did was not enough.

He regret because he thought everything should be done by himself.

He regret because he thought everyone can be save.

He regret because he thought he can change everything.

He regret because he loves.

He regret because he misses them.

* * *

><p>Regrets<p>

She had a lot of those. Her whole life solely existed with regrets. She actually sleeps with it, she actually lives with it, and she can say, that she will actually die with it.

She had so many regrets that she can't count on, regrets that she can't actually remember, and regrets that she won't even try to recall. Like when his brother died or when Dan's death was her fault or even Jiraiya's.

She tried to forget them and ask for forgiveness.

She tried to forget all those regrets and never look back.

She tried to forget all those regrets and move on.

But there is only one regret that she will never ever forget. The only regret she will carry until she dies. The only regret she will never forgive and that is betraying her one and only protégé: Sakura.

She knew it, from the moment she met the man's eyes that something bad will happen. But she shrugged it off and entertained him.

The man offer peace to them, a peace that they just achieved. She wouldn't risk having another. He wasn't looking for war, she can tell. His blue eyes shine brightly in her dimly lit office, his blonde hair kept very well. His clothes, from his white vested suit, to his black pants were exquisite and refine, and by the way he moves, he must be a noble.

He said that he was a trader, coming from the east. He said that Konoha was good place to trade. Though she knew that Konoha was not in a good condition yet, she let him in but gave him the benefit of the doubt.

She suddenly remembers what a traveler told her before.

'_Nobles were manipulative people. They are demon in disguise. They talk in riddles, gives empty promises, tells you story and their adventures, their travels, their life until you believe them, until you trust them.'_

But she forgot them, she didn't listen to her instinct, she didn't believe that the wise-looking man was indeed a demon in disguise.

_**Flashback**_

_It was pure coincidence that they met. _

_Her apprentice and him_

_He was presenting his ideas on her office at that time; Sakura on the other hand came to give her report. The moment she enters, she saw it. His eyes, it never left her. He stared at her, no more like he observed her, maybe the word 'checking her out' was the right term. It was disturbing to say, but then again she shrugged it off. She kept telling herself, that he must have been smitten to her. _

_Who wouldn't?_

_Those emerald eyes, red luscious lips, pink-stained cheeks, anyone would melt to her. Even the Uchiha, was smitten to her, but his manly Uchiha pride got the best of him, so he won't tell it to her. _

_She sighs; sometimes her apprentice was the most oblivious girl ever. Men – they fall on her lap without her noticing it. She just wonders how the hell she stayed single. Almost every day, she would see a guy approaching her, shout their undying love to her and get rejected. Or maybe it was her teammates. Really, you wouldn't want to be tortured by 2 ANBUs, a root ANBU, an Uchiha—albeit he won't show it and a Kyubi holder. Declaring your love to Sakura Haruno was like having a suicide. _

_But really, the man was smitten to her apprentice, though his eyes would linger longer than supposed it would. Especially on her neck, what is with her neck that he seems to find fascinating? Again, she ignores it. She even introduced her pink-haired apprentice to him._

_Their first meeting was comfortable to say at least. The man, Ivan, was his name, was a gentleman, he compliments, he voiced all his knowledge, he was even knowledgeable at medicine, which captures Sakura's heart more. _

_Sakura's chuckles were like Tsunade's energy refiller. Seeing her student happy was enough for her. The last time she had seen her apprentice happy was the time after the war. It was not happiness at all, it was contentment, it was fulfillment, but not happiness. She had wondered at that time why. She had wondered if she was not happy with the war ended._

_In the end she didn't found out about her sighs, her fake smiles and longing gazes._

Right after that, what had happened? Tsunade asks herself as she gazes outside her window. It was a sunny morning. The clouds were not covering the sky, the sun blazing, giving them light and heat at the same time. It was supposed to be fall, yet it was still hot.

She sighs, and sat back to her chair, swiveling it to face her table full of papers. Rubbing her temples to ease away her incoming headache, she mentally cringed as she remembers what really happened.

"_Your student" Ivan started, before even sitting. "Was amazing"_

_She raises a delicate eyebrow at that. She sure hopes that he meant her medical skills not something else that she won't ever think of. His smiles bring horror to him, yet at the same time it was quite comfortable. _

'_When did he gain her trust?' She suddenly had an impulse to bang her head on the table until it bleeds. She had asked herself when she lowered his defenses. When did he got under her skin? Heaving a sigh, she gave Ivan a look of contemplation, before speaking. "Really?"_

_He hummed and then gave another smile. "Yes, she was kind, beautiful, not to mention intelligent. Few English women are like that. Most of them were trained to be refined and knowledgeable in terms of social gathering." _

"_Are you telling me that she's not refine and not knowledgeable in social gatherings?" She heard an amused laugh._

"_No, what I meant is Sakura-san, was different from English women that, I know of." He reclined on his seat and look at her. To be honest, the way he looks at her, scare her. The way his blue eyes mirrors her reflection disturbs her, the way his gazes set something in her that she can't think of. It actually made her heart beats faster, faster that even shock her. _

_She needed to calm down. She thought to herself before gathering her courage to look at the blonde man. His looks were telling her that he's not finished talking, that he has something else to say. _

_And that she won't like it._

"_Mind if I take her as my wife?"_

Yes, she didn't like it. But in the end, she didn't take it seriously.

She sighs before taking one of the papers that was stacking up high on her desk. She had been lazing around, much to Shizune's disappointment and horror—because she'll end up doing them. She had been thinking on what to do next that she had almost neglect her duties as a Hokage. The elders almost kill her with their scolding, telling her to somewhat think Konoha first before anything else.

For her they were implying that she forget everything and be a little obedient puppet and do their bidding. She almost throw her desk on them, if it not because of Karin and Shizune.

Karin

Now that she thought about it, after Ivan had asked about Sakura being his bride, she had kept on pestering her to accept her as her apprentice.

Suddenly, a deceiving thought came to her mind. A thought that she never looked at, she never thought to happen, she never thought her another apprentice would do. For her it was a coincidence, it was nothing but a mere coincidence.

_A dignified and courageous red head kunoichi stand right in front of her. Her face held confidence, and anticipation. Her red dyed eyes reflecting knowledge and brightness. And her posture shows grace, which surprise Tsunade, though she didn't show it._

_This is the first time Tsunade saw her in such manner. The first time she had seen this fire in her. The first time she had found out that she can be what she was right now. She raised her eyebrow at that. She had a feeling, a feeling that she can't quite understand what. A feeling she can't just ignore or forget. _

"_Let me be your apprentice, Hokage-sama." Her words echoed through her office. It was the sort of unnerving, giving her goose bumps all over. She ignored it, instead she thought about what she had said. She knew for the fact that she had told herself that she'll never teach again. But right now, she can see a confident, courageous and intelligent girl, no, a woman. _

_She sighs, thinking of the advantages of having another apprentice. She thought that maybe having another one may not be that bad. Maybe Sakura and Karin might be a good combination. Another medic will be added and that means another help._

_Her lip quirked up, then look at Karin. _

"_I'll warn you, that I'm not that easy to please."_

_Karin beamed. _

_Tsunade smiled, not knowing what her decision would bring after._

She was aware that having another student and an ex-Sound Nin to say would bring trouble to her. But she had thought that time that medics are clearly needed. Medics were basically their only hope. The village's resources had plummeted to nothingness after war and Medics were in need at that time, not only on their village but also to other countries as well.

She admitted that at that time, Medics were merely money maker for the village. Every time a medic was deployed in other village, Konoha will not only gain ally but also money. She needed to do what the best for the village, and making Karin one of her apprentice was one of the choices she had made.

_The first day of Karin as her apprentice was, how to say this… memorable. She didn't last an hour in training. Her chakra control was efficient but not as near perfect as Sakura. But she can give credit to her. Almost perfecting Shōsen Jutsu in only one day was something she had never really expected. Sakura perfected the jutsu within a day too, and she was proud on how she and her new apprentice accomplished. _

_The second day was the day she had called Sakura to help Karin in training as she was busy in being Hokage. Their meeting was not that good but at the same time it was understandable. Karin hated Sakura, for one reason – Sasuke. But from what Tsunade observed as she hides through the thick layers of the forest, she can see that Karin had acknowledged Sakura as her Senpai quite fast. And she can't help but smile. _

_The third day was the day she's giving her a task to heal someone. Her choice was of course, Sakura. The pink haired medic gladly wound herself and asks Karin to heal it. The wound was healed within seconds._

_The fourth day was the day Karin had met Ivan. They were both in the office when he came to talk to Tsunade. _

"_My, this is the first time I had seen you here. Are you perhaps the new apprentice Sakura had mentioned?" _

_The way he had said Sakura's name without the suffix was surprising to Tsunade. _

_Karin blinked before nodding at the blonde man's question. _

"_Ah, that is very nice." He then look at Tsunade and gave a smile._

"_Yeah, uhm…"_

"_Ivan and you?"_

"_Karin" _

"_Ah, such a lovely name." he took Karin's hand and lightly kissed it, making her blush._

_The fifth day was the day she took Karin to the hospital. She took her to Sakura's office and let her observe her work for Karin. At the end of the day when she asked what she had learned on the hospital she only said one thing: "When a patient touches your ass, you can paralyze him with chakra." – Courtesy from Sakura._

_The sixth day was when she started to evaluate what she had learned. She knew that she was teaching her a little too fast but she had to, and she wasn't disappointed. She really learned quite fast._

_The seventh day was rest. She had asked Sakura, Shizune, Ino and Hinata for dinner at Ichiraku, of course with Karin in tow. It was a happy occasion, the other 2 medics slowly accepted the new addition to them and their evening was splendid._

'So what had happened?' Once again, Tsunade asks herself. Everyone welcomed her, accepted her, and acknowledged her, like she wasn't an ex-Sound Nin, like she wasn't an ex-Akatsuki, like she was really from Konoha.

She groans; these questions were giving her headaches. But really wanted to know what had happened. For her, the last few years were like a blur, like someone had overshadowed all of her memories.

Or maybe someone really did?

"_Drink this Tsunade-sama; I'm sure it will relieve your headache?" _

She shook her head, dismissing the thought. Karin wouldn't do such thing. She wasn't jealous of Sakura, for that she was sure of. She kept on telling her that she was great.

"_Sakura really sure did a great job on that nin." _

"_I wish I can be like her, Tsunade-sama. Whenever there are emergencies, she's always calm and collected, never to get agitated, never to get nervous. She was amazing."_

"_Ne, Tsunade-sama, I'm proud to be one of your apprentice."_

She smiled when she remembered that. Karin's smile was an energy refiller to her. She suddenly stilled.

"Refiller?" She muttered softly, her lips hanging open before her right hand covered it. A single tear escaped her eye as she slowly closes it. She suddenly can't breathe, she suddenly can't think, her mind slowly fading blank.

It was Sakura's smile that was supposed to be her energy refiller. Not anyone else's, not Karin's.

When did she replace Sakura's smile for Karin's?

_Replaced_

Kami, she was an idiot. The answers were right on her front every single time.

"_My other apprentice? You mean Karin." _She had forgotten Sakura.

"_Karin will do the job, I'm sure" _She had ignored Sakura.

"_Would you like to come to Ichiraku with me Karin?" _She had abandoned Sakura.

"_From now on, Karin will be the Head of the Hospital." _She had replaced her.

Now she wanted to kill herself. She wanted to strangle herself for realizing it just now, just when everything was too late.

"NO!" she shouted as she pounded her fists on her table, almost destroying it. "It's not too late. I'll make sure of it."

Her shout didn't go unnoticed by Shizune, who rushed to her office, her face pale slightly and her hair ragged a little.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" her hand still on the bronze knob waiting for an answer.

At that time she was on the records office, organizing some papers, when she heard it. Thinking that maybe members of the council visited her again, she hurried towards the office. The councils were really going to get it again this time. They had been nagging Tsunade for some time and if she wasn't there or Karin, the blonde woman might snap and kill them. She shuddered at the thought.

Without second thought, she dropped all the papers she was supposed to organized—mentally cringing that she'll have to redo her work, she ran through the 3rd floor till the 6th floor—that's how loud Tsunade was, and she was scared because she had heard it, and forcefully open her door.

She blinked at what she saw. The blonde Hokage, shaking slightly from anger—she can tell; her desk was a mess, papers scattered all around. No council members to be found, just her and that eyes of determination, she had caught.

She slowly entered and closes the door silently.

"Call them." Her voice startled her. She vaguely wondered who she meant. Then it clicked, she meant to call them. She opened her mouth to ask if she was right but Tsunade speak once again.

"Call them." She slowly looks at Shizune then shouts "Call them now!"

"Hai" Shizune scurried away leaving Tsunade with her thoughts.

She plopped down on her chair and gave out another sigh.

'_You … disgust me.'_ Sasuke's last words suddenly came through her mind. He was right; she was really disgusting. She sold her own apprentice without even noticing it, letting someone take her away.

"_Give this to Sakura." A scroll was placed on her desk. It was tightly sealed. "I heard Mist was having troubles, and I don't want my trip back home be postponed."_

"_She is my apprentice, did you forgot? She's important to the village."_

"_You had another apprentice was it? Give her the privilege to be seen by others too. I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind."_

She let some stranger took her away. That man, he was planning to take her from the start, he was planning this all the time.

"_A manipulative measure" A grinning Jiraiya once told her. "Anyone can be manipulated, just like you, being manipulated by me." She smack his head as he laugh out loud. His groans of pains put to her to smile. "Be careful." His voice turned serious. "You may have not met one before, but when you did, you'll never notice, you'll never see, you'll never realize, until it was too late." He looked at her straight to the eye._

"_I will. I'm not an idiot."_

"_Good, now can I go back to work?" Knowing what 'work' meant, she punched him right after that._

She heard the door open, but she didn't bother to look who had come. She knew who they are and she inwardly smirk when she heard the voice she had been hearing for quite some time.

"So, baa-chan, can we go look for Sakura now?"

* * *

><p>Big ass ship<p>

Sea air

Seagulls flying above them

Older, and has no shame women, leering at … He look left and right, tracing the women's line of sight.

The Uchiha brat—no surprise there, Uchiha's really are good looking.

He smirked at that. By the glare the chicken-haired brat was giving, he was clearly annoyed. Well, who wouldn't? Those women were ogling him like piece of meat. He stifled a chuckle, but in the end it escaped from his mouth, making Sasuke scowl.

"So, Uchiha" Genma speak before leaning on the ships white painted rails, breathing in the sea air, not taking his eyes away to the vast water he was seeing. "Where the hell are we going?"

"We're going to London." _I'm coming Sakura._

* * *

><p>I don't hate Karin actually. In this chapter I was supposed to write her in present rather than on flashbacks, but a sudden thought came through my mind and purposely dismissed it. I know for the fact that Karin was sort of OOC because of some details like: learning <em>Shōsen Jutsu <em>for only one day, or her friendship with Sakura. The truth is I really wanted another impression to Karin and so I made a risky experimentation to her. Though some of you might disagree in Karin's un-Karin characteristic, I would really love if you can point it down and tell me, so that I **may** change them on the near future.

Thanks

Tsunade just realized her mistake. Thank goodness! I don't want a bad Tsunade in my fic. :D

Ivan's true intentions were hinted here, and some details to where Sakura's mission came from. Though it was only little, you can now probably guess who had sent her on that mission.

And Sasuke and Genma's on the way. I wonder what will happen next. LOL, Did I just myself that question?

* * *

><p><strong>Random Question To authors out there: When did you start writing fanfics and why?<strong>

**Me: **I just started writing fanfics last Oct. 2011. I write because there are some imaginary thought always lingering in my head every time I read one, or when I was just staring my way to nothingness or when my brother is arguing with me one time when I lost his pen. There's always this question lying inside my head—"What if?" So I write, trying hard I may say, and reading as many as I can. :D

* * *

><p>Thanks once again<p>

Tell me what you think. If you have notice any errors, kindly point it out for me... Thanks :)

See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


	10. 9th Step : Ignoring

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst/Drama

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – 9<strong>**th**** Step: Ignoring**

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I'm sorry for the lateness. I was being lazy for the past few days and I was sort of busy dealing with my ever socially awkwardness character last 2 days ago because my—future as what my father say (step mother) came and have dinner with us—with her cooking and me on the sides talking to her. It was awkward but it eventually past and I was glad. She's nice and everything and I can't wait for her to be added in our family. XD

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter, added this on their alert and fave list. I really thank you all. You made this story far more than I imagine.

Thank you.

I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>'<em>It was one of those nights. <em>

_Nights were everyone is getting ready to sleep._

_ Nights were everyone had tucked in their children to sleep as the parents blows the candles off._

_ Nights were the moon was high and so full that it can light even the darkest corner._

_Nights were a woman, a black haired woman sneaking out, leaving the safe confines of her home, only with a simple torch and a coat to escape from the cold._

_Amanda Brie, that was her name, the name she thoroughly hated, the name she cursed every day. It wasn't because her name was ugly, it wasn't because she was teased, or anything. _

_It was because she was named — as they say, from a witch. _

_Amanda was not a witch, of course she was not. _

_She doesn't have those pointy hats witches have, nor those big cauldrons and potions and poisoned apples, do people usually say a witch have. She was just Amanda, a 21 year old woman, a loving daughter, a sister, a baker, and a lover._

_She was a normal woman, a woman who had dreams, a woman who had wishes and hopes. She's a woman who had nothing but her family and their little bakeshop._

'_Today is the day' she happily muses. Today was the day. It was the day she's been waiting for. She let out a small squeal whenever she thought about it. _

"_Ah, Irvin" she smile and continue to walk. Irvin, the son of their landlord, he's such a sweet man, capturing not only her heart but as well as the other woman in the town. Though, she was mildly surprise when he chooses her over those pretty girls who adore him, those girls who were known to the society, and those women that his father will approve. _

_Her father disapproved, of course, telling her not to have a relationship with him, that he was different than them. Stubborn as she was, she secretly meets him twice a week near the river, not telling a soul, even her dear family._

_The young woman gave out a sigh and then stilled. _

'_Was that footsteps?' she asked herself, not really sure. _

_She continues to walk and her courage plummeted to the ground as she heard it, faint and hollow; following her every move. Her torch flickered out as the wind blows, leaving the moon as her only light. She stops, listen and heard none. She was sweating; nervously glancing for anyone who would be out at the middle of the night. But there was none._

_She keeps her pace, slowly making huge steps and trying to ready herself for a run. She wasn't supposed to be out. She was supposed to be home, talking to her father, singing a lullaby to her little brother, baking bread for tomorrow and lying sleep, safe and sound. But she was not; here she was scared to her wits, trying to escape from her nearing demise. _

_She knew it was a bad idea, leaving and sneaking out to see her lover. A very bad idea. _

_And now she's regretting it. _

_Her heart was now beating like drum; the sudden growl she had heard behind her was not human. Even though she was scared, she kept her pace. The slow walk was antagonizing her, but she felt like she doesn't have the energy to run. Her legs were quivering and she knew anytime soon that it will give up. _

_Through the thick dress she was wearing, she can still fell the coldness of the night. The winds, telling her a warning she knew she can't avoid, a warning, she had seen yet she ignored._

'_It was too late.' She mused, at the same time she stop walking. Whoever is on her back was not human. Letting out a deep sigh, she vaguely remembers the people who she will miss. 'Father, mother, 'lil brother.' Tears were steadily falling from her eyes when she remembers her lover._

'_Irvin'_

_The growl stopped her from thinking. The footsteps soon faded as she found herself being pushed to the tree. She decided that since she's going to die, she'll see who her murderer was. _

_Red. _

_Red eyes beaming._

_Fangs._

_Sharp fangs._

'_A vampire.'_

"So, she was going to be bitten." She softly muttered as she kept on reading. It was sort of entertaining, but it was common.

'_The Silence of Amanda_' was written by an unknown author, a mystery and thriller book. Vampires, witches and werewolves were involved, though she wondered why witches were there. She had read books concerning Vampires and Werewolves but this is the first time she had read a book with witches on it.

'_Maybe this is the reason_' she silently muses as she remembers.

Ciel introduced the book to her, telling her that it might entertain her for a while. He told her one time at tea, that he had bought the book because of its rarity. He was honest enough to tell her that he hadn't read the book himself, nor had the plan to.

"_It was by chance_" he told her, before sipping his tea. "_The book was being auctioned. It cost almost a million pounds._"

Though she may say the book did entertain her, there are some things that even her genius mind can't answer. There are some scenes which she didn't fully understand and some parts were like missing.

She sighs, not liking that she can't understand it fully. Telling herself that she'll ask Ciel about it later, she finally stops reading.

As she closed the book, she heard a faint knock on her door. A soft, 'May I come in?' was heard from the outside.

It was Ciel.

She look at the clock, it was past 10am already. It appears that she had been reading for an hour. She stood up and muttered her reply as she takes her book back to the shelf.

The door opens, revealing Ciel in his dignified blue suit—once again, with Sebastian on tow.

"Hello, Ciel." She smiled at the lad on blue and nod on his butler. She was wondering what Ciel would need today. If he had asked for tea, he would only send Mey-Rin to tell her.

He gave her a nod. "We're leaving to town today. Would you like to come?"

She beamed. Of course she wanted to come. She had never been outside the Manor in exception for balls and some occasions.

"I'll ask Mey-Rin to accompany you though. I have matter to attend and I can't leave you alone."

"I understand. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready." He turns and nods at Sebastian. "Call Mey-Rin, tell her to assist Lady Elyce and get ready as well." Without a word, Sebastian turns around and leaves the both of them alone.

"Weird?" she softly muttered, not thinking if Ciel had heard her. Well, it is really weird. Sebastian didn't bother looking at her, not speaking any word. He didn't leave a smirk, nor smile on her. '_Something must have happen.' _She thought gingerly before she sits on the edge of her bed.

Silence then swallowed them both, neither had wanted to speak. Elyce wanted nothing but the get away from the silence. It's deafening, maddening and certainly outrageous. Glancing at Ciel, he seems comfortable at the silence; his eye was close as if he was sleeping. His right elbow was on the armrest supporting his neck. All in all he appears to be relaxed.

"About what happen a week ago, you see—"

"I never ask for a lengthy explanation." He cut her off. He knew that she was explaining what was she really, but that doesn't matter right now. He had told her that he won't pry unto her past. He knew that explaining that to him might be uncomfortable to her. He was not that cold hearted, he still knows the difference between the 'I can't' and 'I won't'.

He opened his eye and met hers. "What I want to know is why you are so reckless?" He saw her flinched. "I want to know why you have to do that."

"It's just I wanted to help."

He sighs. "I know. But next time, please give us a warning before you do such thing."

"I will."

Silence greeted them once again but this time Elyce was comfortable. She had been restless for the last few days because of that. She was willing to tell Ciel all about her past even though it's uncomfortable. She'll do it for the sake of trust. She knew that Ciel trusted her and she won't break it no matter what.

"What about my—"

A knock on the door interrupted her. It was Mey-Rin and Sebastian.

The red-haired female smiled at her and takes a bow. Ciel stood up and move his way to the door.

"Make sure to wear something thick. The snow started to fall a while ago."

"Snow?" She saw Ciel nod. "Really?" Elyce excitedly ran to the window and pull her curtains open; never noticing Sebastian's chuckle or Ciel's eyebrow was raise. Her eyes went wide on what she saw.

'_Snow Winterland!'_ her mind exclaimed. The white snow slowly falling, the trees were now covered with snow, even her window sill was covered too. She grinned, it was really snow. Oh, how she wanted to touch those fluffy, white snow. How she wanted to run and ran in circles as it falls to her, how she wanted to feel it to her skin.

She didn't know that it was snowing. Her room was warm enough not to notice the sudden changes outside. After the last week's event Ciel ordered her to stay indoors for precaution. After all, she did punch a company president, as well as destroying mostly windows and others in the room they were in back before.

"Is this your first time seeing snow?" It was Ciel who asked. She shook her head as an answer.

Taking a deep breath, she looks at them and smiles. "It was uncommon back from where I came from."

"How uncommon?"

"It usually rain a lot if it's winter." She glances outside, her emerald eyes staring far away, reminiscing, and remembering what it was.

"What was your place look like, milady?" It was Mey-Rin who asked as she walked toward Elyce' wardrobe, pulling out a dark red cloak cape with fur lining it's shoulders and a light colored red cape but this time it was a high collared one.

Laying the cloaks on the bed, she waited for Elyce to answer her question.

"It was green." She finally answered after a long pause. She closes her eyes, making her eyelashes kiss her cheeks, her emerald eyes disappearing. "The tees were tall" pausing she opened her eyes and smile. "High above, that if you were on top of it, you can almost touch the sky."

She let out a soft chuckle before sitting on the couch and stares at the window. "It's always spring for me. There were flowers, lots of them." She turned to Mey-Rin and flashed another smile. "You'll love it there, Mey-Rin"

"Oh, that sound wonderful milady."

"Oh yes, it is."

"I hate to interrupt your conversation but, I'll be leaving you ladies to prepare." Ciel walks to Sebastian and nods at them. "We'll be downstairs."

"Yes, thank you Ciel." Elyce smiles and looks at Sebastian and again was promptly ignored, as he leave without saying anything.

'_I'll talk to him later._' She thought as she saw Mey-Rin closes the door. She gave out a sigh; Sebastian had been ignoring her for almost 2 days. At first she thought that it was nothing, that he was sort of busy or something, but now, she had confirmed it. Her so-called knight was ignoring her.

'_The nerve of him!_' She was fuming, of course. The black haired butler was ignoring her. '_Well, if he wants to ignore me, I'll ignore him too._'

"Lady Elyce."

"Yes?"

"Which one would you like to wear?" She move towards the bed were the coats were laid. She took the dark red cloak cape and showed it to her. "This one? Or" She put down the cloak and grabbed the other one—the light blue red "This?"

"What do you think? I can never decide about such things. I was never really interested at dresses."

Elyce heard Mey-Rin gasp. Well, that was normal. Women here in London were the queens of vanity—well, not everyone, most of them. They have the arrays of different clothes, jewelries, shoes and hats. Their appearance was foremost the most important, next was, of course manners.

She was hoping Mey-Rin would not say something like '_Every woman loves dresses._' Well, she hated it. Back in Konoha, dresses were for occasions which were sort of rare.

Civilians can wear dresses.

Ninjas, well, of course they can't.

Well, if she can ran through trees with a dress on, she'll wear one. Fortunately she can't, so no.

"But Lady Elyce, every woman like dresses." There goes the part. "If I can have dresses such as yours, I'll wear them every day." She hugs the cape she had been holding as she stressed the word wear. She can't really blame the red-haired maid; she'll admit the dresses Ciel had provided her are really beautiful. From the finest silk, the best shoes, and expensive jewelries, she's thankful to that. Those things, if she was in Konoha, she'll never afford it nor she'll even try.

She gave Mey-Rin a soft smile, and the maid flushed red. "I am sorry, milady. I was … I…"

"What are you sorry for Mey-Rin? I think you're just so cute." She giggled when the maid flushed deeper red. "What do you think? Should I change? I mean those were reds, I'm wearing blue."

True to what she said, she's wearing a velvet blue short jacket, with beautiful filigree buttons. A bias cuff in velvet and rich re-embodied lace finishes the sleeve; the bias cut peplum curves from the center front to a longer length in the back. Its matching skirt was detailed rows and rows of pleats throughout the width of the generous cut.

"Oh, you're right Milady."

* * *

><p>Winter in London was cold but beautiful. The pure white snow, slowly falling from heavens coating the roads, buildings and even people were fascinating for her eyes. Though the winds were harsh and cold, she can see children playing outside throwing snowballs at their playmates and laughing. There are couples holding hand in hand as they both laugh at something in the sidewalks, women walking along with their husbands or hand maids, trudging carefully to their destination.<p>

As the carriage carry them on the heart of the city, Elyce look up and saw smokes coming from the house's fireplace, warming anyone at home. She smiles, glancing back and forth, looking for things that would catch her interest.

"It is fascinating isn't it?" She turned towards Ciel who was sitting in front of her. He was wearing a black wool frock coat. It has 2 front flap pocket, and upper welt breast pocket. Under it was a simple white long sleeve, buttoned 'till his neck with a black silk tie, firmly knotted. His vest was blue in color, with gold buttons. His black shorts were paired with long black socks with his heeled boots in tack.

Beside him was Sebastian, wearing a simple black trench coat. All of its buttons were in place to tightly cover his usual butler suit. On his lap were Ciel's black topper hat, and his cane. His gloved hands were carefully holding them, as if it was treasure.

She on the other hand was wearing a cape, made up in silver brocade with a white overall pattern, and lined in satin. White fur trims out the neck and the hemline, and four white frogs close the front. Inside she was wearing a simple black dress. She and Mey-Rin decided that since she'll wear a coat, wearing a simple one inside would be sufficient.

An ivory crochet gloves covered her hands, as it was safely tucked inside the white fur muff, which matched her coat.

"It is. Never had I seen like this before. If it was winter, it rained mostly; so to say snow was rare."

"I see."

She was about to say something in reply when she felt Mey-Rin move and her attention solely become hers. Mey-Rin, for some reason was fidgeting. Well, she was holding the edges of her cloak, dragging it towards her lap while fidgeting.

Out of curiosity she asked her what was wrong.

"This cloak was yours milady, and I don't want it to be dirtied."

She gave off a soft laugh. "I have given you the cloak, so it's yours now."

"But—"

"Listen to what Lady Elyce had said Mey-Rin." Ciel interrupted. At first, he was mildly confused as to what they were talking, as their voice was in hushed tones. He knew that interrupting a woman's conversation was not that honorable but after he had heard Elyce' response, and seeing Mey-Rin will say something again, he interrupted.

"Just put down the cloak Mey-Rin. You'll catch cold."

"Yes, milady."

Sensing that the issue was over, he turned his attention to the smiling woman right in front of him. He can clearly see that she was disturbed by something. And he is willing to bet his soul to another demon that it has something to do with the butler beside him. He noticed about 3 days ago that the demon butler was ignoring the pink haired lady.

His reasons? Well, he didn't know it. _Yet._ He'll just confront the butler once Elyce was gone. So for now, he'll ignore this fact and let the woman smile.

Ah yes, smile.

When the carriage stops, he was brought out from what he was thinking. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of both women who keeps on talking to each other, oblivious that it was their stop. When he saw them turned to him and heard a muffled 'sorry', he speak. "This is the shopping district of London."

Turning toward Elyce he produces a small pouch and gave it to her. "Buy anything to your liking. Mey-Rin will help you navigate the district. She'll tour you around." He saw her nod and gave her another smile.

Sebastian went down the carriage and asks for Elyce' hand, which she gladly give. As her gloved hand touches his, she shivered, for a reason she can't explain. Ignoring it, as Sebastian was clearly ignoring it too, she manages to get down smoothly. Mey-Rin followed next to her. Before the black haired butler get in, Ciel called Elyce' name.

"Be careful"

"We will and you as well." She glances at Sebastian.

"We'll see you at the park, 2 hours from now."

"Very well" and the carriage went off, leaving both Mey-Rin and Elyce in front of a clothing store. Turning to the red-haired companion, she saw her fidget at her gaze.

"Mey-Rin, relax. Let's get inside, shall we?"

"Yes, milady."

* * *

><p>"It isn't like you to ignore her." Ciel immediately ask after they had dropped both ladies. He didn't bother looking at his butler; he can clearly tell that he was smirking. <em>The bloody demon.<em>

"I don't know what you were talking about, Bocchama" Of course, he knew it. It was Elyce. He had been ignoring the cherry blossom for 3 days and he can't help it.

He was experimenting, yes, he was.

Humans are such trivial creatures. _ Of course, they are._

Women are hard to understand. _It is quite obvious._

To understand them more fully, he had asked (more like order)—he had no choice, Bard.

"_Women are the queen of vanity. They want all your attention towards them. So when you ignore them, they'll do their best to have your attention back."_

Truth to be told, it was effective.

That hesitant voice, the biting of the lower lip and those pleading eyes, gives away Elyce' want to ask him why he was ignoring her. It was the most interesting thing he had done.

"_It is hard. Is what Oscar said."_ Snake do has a point. He'll credit the snake lover rather than the defective chef. Women are something that isn't easy to ignore. Even the brat had a hard time ignoring Lady Elizabeth and saying that the brat can do it was something he'll achieve once he's dead.

He sighs.

It was sort of easy. _At first_

The first 2 days went perfectly smooth without any problems. Telling her lies was the easiest thing he had done. Lies that narrow from being ordered by the brat, to he's tired—though he was not, to simply being busy. She bought all of those lies, and he was sort of disappointed.

He was actually waiting for her to corner him, to push him to the walls and hissed at him, to actually saw her grip his suit while tears were leaking from her eyes, were her voice quiver as she asks – _"Why are you ignoring me? Didn't you say you were my knight?"_

But from what he's seeing, it is now official—Elyce is ignoring him too.

Of course, what can you get from a pink-haired woman that can kill a man with a single punch? A woman who had endured a lot of torture for months and survive – with their help, but that's a different story and a woman who he had only seen cry once.

He suppresses another sigh.

His plan was backfiring at him.

He promises himself that he'll punish Bard later, and he knew Snake would be glad to help him.

"Stop daydreaming Sebastian. We're here." Ciel voice interrupts his thoughts. "Get down."

"Hai Bocchama."

"Stop thinking about her Sebastian, we had matters to attend first. You can think of her after this case is done."

Sebastian didn't know whether to be upset or be happy with what the brat had said. It was clear on his statement that he doesn't care if he was ignoring his own guest, but at the same time it hinted something else.

_He knew what I was planning. _He mentally sighs. Well, it doesn't matter anymore, he's already done anyway.

* * *

><p>The dark colored walls, the foolproof signboard, the creaking door never cease to amaze Ciel. Seriously, this is a funeral shop not a horror house. Any sane person will come inside, in exemption that they really needed to—which was unlikely to happen.<p>

But since when was the Earl of Phantomhive sane?

Of course, he was not.

"Undertaker"

The silver haired man grinned as he heard his name, all the while as he was holding a jar of, Ciel can't tell. But one thing is for sure, that green vile liquid was sure disgusting. He shuddered, as he saw the undertaker's grin on him.

"Oh, well if isn't the Earl. To what do I owe you?"

"It is about the chopped ladies, scattered all over London."

"Ah, straight to the point, as usual" He gave another grin, making Ciel shudder.

"Che"

"But you already knew what I want in exchange for the info." He grinned once again. He really loves riling the Earl. He had been irritated at the bodies disposed to him. Some of them don't have hands, fingers or head. A good laugh is what he needs right now. The Earl was rather good at telling jokes. Looking at his butler, he gave of another grin.

Well, his butler too.

"So, who will give me a dose of laughter?"

"Ah, let me Bocchama." Sebastian said as he ushered Ciel to leave. The blue-haired lad merely gave a huff and move to the door. This dose of laughter payment was ridiculous.

"Make it fast." He ordered and leaves, closing the door rather loud.

"It appears that the Earl just had a temper tantrum?" the silver haired man grinned then interlaces both of his hands together. His black painted long fingernails clashes with his silver locks.

"Let get this done then."

Outside, Ciel impatiently taps his feet. His black boots scrunched the snow below his feet. He always ask himself why, why that undertaker always need a laugh.

After giving out a sigh, a loud laugh startles him. It appears that Sebastian had made a good job. He heard the door open, revealing Sebastian who was smiling to him.

"Bocchama"

He scoffs and walks back inside. The silver haired man was still clutching his stomach and a crazy laugh was coming out from his mouth.

"Let's get this done, shall we?"

When the undertaker had calmed down, he ushered both of them to sit, which both of them refuse. '_Sitting in a fire was much better than sitting on a casket_' Ciel thought. "We are in a hurry, Undertaker."

"Oh, yes. The last body was found near the bridge was it?" He saw Ciel nod as he answers.

"The woman was missing her right ear, her left feet, along with her fingers."

"Yes, every woman that was taken here had something missing."

"Every?"

"Yes, the first one was missing her right ear, both of her eyes and her left arm." He grinned, and Ciel didn't like it. "But you already knew about it, right?"

Ciel didn't reply. It was painstakingly an obvious question. "Stop beating around the bush, Undertaker." He spoke the words in a harsh manner, not thinking whether he had hurt the man's feeling. He was sure that Undertaker had none of those.

After a long paused and grinning, the silvered haired man replied. "The culprit was making something."

"Something?" It was Sebastian who asked. Undertaker just nodded as he took a flask with bone shaped biscuits, silently offering the Earl and him. He eyed the harmless biscuit—he knew it wasn't, and declined. He saw the brat did the same.

'_Something?' _Ciel mused, ignoring the biscuit that was offered in front of him. He'll die first before eating those.

'_Missing left ear, fingers, and right ear from different woman, eyes, and feet' _His sole eye then widened. "Ridiculous"

Sebastian turns his attention to Ciel. It appears he had found out the reason behind the chopped ladies. It was disturbing, and to say he was disturbed by such thing was something.

Humans can really do things in search for something. He had known from the start what the case is all about.

"Perfection" He heard Undertaker speak. "The culprit was collecting perfect parts of woman and …" he trailed of looking intently at Ciel.

"Create a perfect woman." Ciel finishes it. "Absolutely disgusting."

"Well" Undertaker smiles for the first time. "Everyone had their fetishes."

* * *

><p>"Look at that woman." A deep voice resonates inside the carriage. He gave out a chuckle. A chuckle that gives the man in front of him shivers.<p>

"That hair" pausing, he made a grin. "That perfect pink hair" He said it dramatically as if he was acting in front of audiences. It was really perfect, and rare. He had never seen any pink haired woman before until now. The silky strands were glimmering, shining, even though the clouds were covering the sun.

He wanted it. And he wanted it bad.

His masterpiece is almost finished, it was nearing perfection, and he can't wait.

He turned towards the man he's talking to. "I want it. Get it, but don't damage the hair."

"Yes, milord"

* * *

><p>And yes another villain had taken interest of Sakura.<p>

I'm laughing when I wrote that and I don't know why. I must be crazy or I must be evil. *evil grin*

Sorry for the lack of Sasuke or Genma in this chapter. I know most of you were thinking where the hell those two are, but as of right now they will be not on the next chapters.

I will focus on Sebastian/Sakura moments for now, so expect a pure Seba/Saku moments on the next chapters. I hope you can wait.

Sasuke and Genma's arrival will be a surprise and I hope you're all still there to see that moment coming.

The "chopped women" case in there was a product of my insanely sadistic character and I hope it wasn't that gross to read. It was supposed to be a different case but the idea came out when I remembered that someone had asked to put Undertaker on the story. (It was **bla** – an anonymous reviewer. Thanks BTW)

I had fun writing Undertaker and expect him on the next chapter, along with another character.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Question: Have you ever cried because of a fanfic? Why and what story is that? (If you remembered) <strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks once again<p>

Tell me what you think. If you have notice any errors, kindly point it out for me... Thanks :)

See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


	11. 10th Step : Waiting

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst/Drama

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – 10<strong>**th**** Step: Waiting**

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Sorry for the wait. I was having this huge writer's block and I can't get enough time to write. I am really sorry. I have been busy for this month doing paperworks, waiting for calls, and everything. I hope you do understand that.

This arc will be 2 chapters before you can read about Sasuke and other Naruto characters again. I know it is quite long and taking a long time but I have my reasons for making it that long, it is part of plot and you'll see why after this arc.

I do hope you like this chapter and I hope it can satisfy you even for a short time. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Thanks to those who reviewed, added this on fave and alert list.

I can't thank you all enough.

So here's chapter 10.

I hope you like it

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>She has to hurry.<p>

She has to tell him.

She has to tell them.

Everything was a blur; from that exact moment that blonde haired man put her head inside a black bag, and punches her making her unconscious to the way she's running. She knew—of course, that those men saw her when they did such crime, but why, she asked herself.

Instead of helping, what did she do?

Yes what did she do?

She ran.

She ran far away from her.

She cowardly ran away from her.

And now, there's someone following her.

She knew it was them.

She knew that they'll get her too.

She has to escape.

She needs to find help.

She kept on running, her boot clad feet were hurting, telling her to stop, and her strides were starting to falter.

She was scared, for unknown reasons.

She was afraid, she can't be captured.

Looking at her back she saw that no one was following anymore. Her head kept on darting back and forth to be sure. Her breath was labored and her throat was dry. She needed a drink, she needed a rest, and she needed to sit.

She's tired, so tired that anytime soon she'll collapse, that anytime soon she'll be unconscious, and that anytime soon she'll –

"What happened?"

She knew that voice, turning around, she saw the person she needed the most.

"They took her."

Ciel looks confused; Sebastian on the other hand walks beside her, and slowly putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Who took who?" Sebastian asked, his hands already holding hers, supporting her to prevent her from falling.

"They… took… her…" She said in every breath she takes.

"Calm down!"

"How can I calm down?" She shouted, getting everyone's attention as well as making Ciel flinched. If they don't move now, they'll lose her. If they lose her, she can't forgive herself.

"Then tell me who took who?"

"Can't you see? They took her. They took Mey-Rin! "

_**Flashback**_

_It was warm. _

_Jasmine tea. _

_Sooths her mind, thawing her frozen nerves, making her breath a blissful sigh. Its aroma tickles her nose, warming her inside out. _

_Savoring the wonderful taste of tea, along with some cinnamon biscuits and tarts, Elyce can't help but sigh. It was heaven. The warm café gave her and Mey-Rin shelter from the heavy snowfall outside, along with the coldness of the winds. _ _It was cozy, the warm feeling inside made her fuzzy at the same time made her happy._

_She heard a soft chuckle and she let out a smile. She looked up at the red-haired maid, tilting her head to question her. Mey-Rin on the other hand desperately tries to give an answer._

_"It is alright Mey-Rin, do tell me."_

_"It's just, Milady, you're so…" _

_"So…" She leaned in a little closer to hear what Mey-Rin was about to say. The maid was absolutely shy, saying the last part of the sentence in whisper. "Cute"_

_She raised an eyebrow at that. 'Cute?' When was the last time she had heard that? A blue eyed boy came to her mind. A boy no, a man with blonde hair and blue sky colored eyes, suddenly came._

_'Sakura-chan! You're so cute!'_

'_What was his name again?' Elyce knew who he was, but she kept on reminding herself that she didn't know. She had forgotten, no she have forgotten it. They were nothing but her past. _

_A past that she had thrown_

_A past she had locked away, away from the corner of her mind, never opening it again, never ever talk about it again._

_She sighs; thinking about such thing depresses her. _

_Her dejected sigh didn't go unnoticed by the red-haired maid. _

"_Is there something wrong, milady?" _

_Mey-Rin was concerned, a while ago Lady Elyce was so happy, and now she was wearing a sad expression and she can't help but ask why. It was unusual; she had always seen the pink-haired lady happy along with Sebastian, and even with her Bocchama, Ciel. Maybe she was sad that she can't be with those two, or maybe it was something else._

_Seeing her usual emerald eyes shining brightly and now duller, she thought it might be something else. She's not stupid, she was just careless, she knew that she can't do anything for her now; she knew that even if she asks about it, she was not that trustworthy enough for Lady Elyce to confide her problems. _

_After a long silence, Elyce finally answered. _

"_It is nothing." She was smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes. _

"_I may not be any of help, milady, but…" she looked at Elyce and smile. "If you have problems, please do tell."_

"_Of course, I will." Elyce stood up. "Shall we go now? The snow had stopped."_

"_Yes."_

_They haven't gone to next shop when someone pulled Elyce and Mey-Rin to the dark alley. There were 3 men, all dress in black, one was holding a black bag, and the other was rope. Elyce knew that they were going to kidnap them, but why?_

_The man with the black bag tried to approach her, but Mey-Rin pushed her away. She didn't know she had that strength to push her far, far away until she stumble out of the alley and fall down in front of many people. _

_That was when she saw them; the man with the rope holds Mey-Rin as the man with the bag slips it on her head. It was then she realize that Mey-Rin just saved her, that she stood up and without turning back—ran away, leaving the red-haired maid alone, as another set of men followed her, as they try to capture her._

_**End of Flashback**_

She was scared.

Maybe that's it. Maybe that's the reason she ran, but, she was a kunoichi. She was a weapon, she was a tool, she can kill, she can help but she ran. Why did she run? How come that she let herself ran?

"Elyce, snap out of it!" Ciel's voice interrupted her thoughts. She saw the blue haired lad, standing close in front of her; Sebastian was now shrugging his coat off and gently putting it on her. She flinched, and then she cried, slowly kneeling to the ground as she tries to muffled it and hide her tears.

Sebastian was sure, something had triggered for her to cry. The woman in front of her was no longer the woman who had her walls up, and defending her. It was now destroyed and any infiltration would be easy. He sighs; he'll have to repair her again, and to think that anytime soon her soul was his.

He sighs once again before he saw Ciel nod at him. He bends and put his hand on her back, the other one goes under her knees. He scoop her up and embraced her tight as he felt her shiver, no more like, she was shaking.

Shaking in fear.

She was desperately clutching his suit as he follows Ciel back to the carriage.

"Help"

Ciel had heard her pleas, a desperate one. A plea not directed to him but to his butler, a plea that he was so sure Sebastian would never fail to do. He sighs, as the carriage carry them back to the manor. He looks at Sebastian who had his hand ungloved, his black painted nails showing as he raked her hair and then to the pink-haired woman.

Her eyes closed, her face pale, her hands clutching Sebastian's suit way too tight, her body shaking not because of the weather, but of what had transpired.

Ciel knew who the culprit was. It was that perfectionist.

'_That disgusting perfectionist'_

When he saw her on the road, huffing, breathing hard and disoriented, he already knew something was wrong. The fact that she was happy seeing him or _Sebastian_ was another issue and the fact that the red-haired maid was gone was enough evidence itself, though he never thought that Mey-Rin would be a victim.

This case is giving him a headache. It is a complete mystery how Elyce would always ended up in every case he had to solve. It seems trouble was always lurking, hiding and waiting for her.

'_Waiting impatiently_' he thought. He will no longer be surprise if right after this case another trouble would come. He cringed at the thought. He had expected trouble, but not every other day.

He then smirked; he will gladly wait for them, welcome them, solved them and at last destroy them. Until then he had to wait for a solution regarding his forming headache.

He sighs once again, before slowly massaging his temple.

He needed a painkiller.

* * *

><p>"Are you all stupid?" His voice though low had anger laced in between it. He would not hide that he is angry. Of course, he was. But he was known as a calm man, as a patient man, as a forgiving man.<p>

And, he is.

"I said pink hair, not red." He pointed to where Mey-Rin was, lying unconsciously on the floor. "I said a woman not a trash." He walks towards Mey-Rin and forcefully grabs her hair, making her grunt. "This is not what I want."

"We apologize, Milord." A man with auburn hair answered as he bows low. "But it appears that the Lady had escaped."

"And do you expect her to let herself be captured?" A haughty laugh followed. "Imbeciles" he shouted, making the 3 men in front of him, flinched.

"Do you even know who this maid works with?"

None answered. He sighs; he should have known that these men were stupid. "She works at the Phantomhive Manor."

"Milord, we do really apologize. We will never let this happen again."

"Never happen again?" He let an amused laugh. "Do you expect me to let you do such work again?"

"No, Milord." The blonde one replied.

"At least there is one who can use his brain." He glared at the three especially at the brown haired man. "Do you have something to say, Ulrich?"

The said man just kept his head low.

"Speak"

"Give us another chance Milord."

"No." He was about to turn when he heard him muttered. "What is it again?"

"Nothing, Milord"

"No" he said softly walking next to the man. "Do tell what it is."

Ulrich had enough. He's been working for him for years and yet all he got was a shameful scolding and not a single cent. All the shady work, they have finished it for him. All the bad things, they had done it for him. Anything that can prevent to taint this man's hand, they have worked it.

And yet, a simple mistake was all it takes for them to sink lower than low. He wanted to kill this man. He wanted to crush him.

"I was apologizing Milord." He said as he tries not to snap.

"Ah, apology accepted." He turns away from them. "Edward?"

A blonde haired man wearing a black suit appeared right beside him. "Yes, Milord?"

"You knew what to do." And then he slowly walked through the door. Stopping as if he remembered something, he turned his head "By the way, take the girl right after, she might be useful." And then he left.

As he closes the door tight, a screamed followed, along with gunshots and sounds of pain and agony. He gave a grunt. If they only did they job perfectly, they might have seen the next sunrise.

He was almost there. He was almost grasping the perfection.

But those imbeciles had failed. They had to get the wrong woman at the same time apologized for such action? How absurd. How he wished he should have gutted their throats, how he wished he should have put holes on their heads.

But he can't.

He can't have his godly fingers be tainted by those imperfect imbeciles. He is a man with high standards. He will kill only those who were worth killing.

And those are those women.

No, he didn't kill them. He merely takes what is perfect from them and let them go. But they all die in the process and it's not his fault anymore.

Those perfectly shaped hands, eyes that shone like polished diamonds, teeth so white and bright, feet that is not calloused, ears that are in the perfect size, lips that are red and plump. The only thing that's left was the hair, the perfect hair.

He had found it in that pink haired woman, yet those imbeciles took the wrong girl.

He had to calm down; he had to wait a little longer.

Still it is such a waste. Instead of taking the hair off to that woman's body, here he was standing in the dark hallway and glaring daggers at the darkness.

He shook his head. "Really, it is such a waste."

He looks outside through the single large window his hallway had, it was snowing just like that time.

Just like the time when she met her.

Just like the time they had promised an everlasting love.

"Estella" He sighs. "Just wait a little more."

* * *

><p>'<em>Walls, walls, walls<em>' All Elyce can see are walls. When she looks to the right—there's a wall, left—a wall, in her front—a wall too and on her back – of course another wall. She had enough of these walls. She had enough of wandering aimlessly at the maze like place. She had enough of waiting. She had enough of looking.

She wants to rescue Mey-Rin now.

So that they can come home, bake cookies or cakes, help her with what she'll wear or what style would she wore her hair.

Right now, her hair was loose. Her long pink tresses flow behind her though it was hidden under her cloak. Her dress was a simple white, high collared, long sleeved blouse with a black silk lace tied on her neck, a matching black twill skirt, covered by a black cloak. Her hands were covered with black satin gloves—though she wanted to wear a leathered one, she just can't find it in the closet.

So she needs to rescue Mey-Rin now, because can't even find a single leather gloves on her closet and also because she wanted to apologize.

Apologize for leaving her.

Apologize for running away.

But first she had to find her. But she was damn tired.

She thought that breaking the stupid walls might be a good idea, but she doesn't want to be seen. She wants to move stealthily and leave the place with Mey-Rin.

"It's not like the Yard would believe that a young small woman like me can destroy walls?" Gathering chakra on her right fist, she was about to punch the wall when she heard a voice.

"Of course, such delicate hands would not even hurt a fly." Spinning around she saw a man, clad in a black velvet tailcoat, underneath it was a gold double-breasted vest covering a white high collared dress shirt and a black paisley patterned ascot tied on his neck. Hands covered with white gloves, as it holds a black top hat. He had a grey hair albeit not because he's old, or maybe it's silver rather than gray. He looks quite young; maybe at the age of 28, his eyes were cold ice blue.

It was boring holes through her.

"May I inquire why a fine young woman is here?" his was voice calm even though he knew that she was trespasser.

Being polite as she was, she answered but the same time ready herself for an attack. "I'm looking for my hand maid. She was abducted and taken here."

"Ah, and where that idea came from?"

She won't have the answer of course. '_Now act like a bitch._' She raised her eyebrow and stare at him. "Where are your manners? Aren't you supposed to offer me a seat or a place where we can talk?"

"Ah, forgive me." Then he bowed and offered her a hand. "I was quite distracted by this beautiful trespasser."

She took hold of his hand and let her lead him. "You're such a man"

"Of course." He stops and looks at her with serious eyes. "Now shall we talk about your red-haired handmaid shall we?" He opened a door that Elyce thought was not there.

Inside was a single decorated table, two blue velvet covered chairs, facing each other, another table was located near the chair, though it is circular and had a bottle of wine and glasses on it.

It was as if he was waiting for her, though that is painstakingly impossible.

The walls were highly decorated with delicate paintings and the window was large, making the moon's light pass through it.

They walk towards the chair and he offered her the seat. Pulling it for her, she speaks before taking a sit.

"So you're the culprit."

"Having a conversation with a kidnapper and still you are calm." He let out a soft chuckle, as he walks towards the circular table and pours some wine on both glasses. "I admire your courage Lady?"

"Aren't you rude?" He raised his eyebrow at that. "You were supposed to say your name first before asking someone else."

He chuckles, making Elyce jump. It scared her. It was hollow, empty, though it echoes it feels as if he didn't even chuckle.

'_Like he's a ghost'_

"Ah, forgive my manners." He put down the wine bottle and made a bow. "My name is Tristan Robert Lewin III, Baron of Ashfield"

"Ah, a Baron?" He didn't reply but merely smile.

Again, it was hollow, empty and didn't reach his eyes. But what had she expected anyway. This man was the culprit behind Mey-Rin's abduction. So he, of course was a liar, a two-faced man, as well as a devil.

"May I now inquire the maiden's name?"

"Elyce, Elyce Quenell."

Tristan then took the glasses and offer one to her, which she declined. "Such a beautiful name, for beautiful lady."

"Can we now stop insulting each other and just tell me where she is."

He didn't know whether to be amused or feel a little regret that he had to kill this woman. He had wondered though how did she find out about this place. This sole property of his is heavily guarded, each path was solely had 5 guards each, and not to mention only a few people knew about this place.

"What is it that you want from me?" He heard her speak when he didn't answer. He merely took a sip on his glass as he sit.

"Straight forward aren't you?"

"Just let her go and I'll stay."

He was quite shock. She was willing to stay, in exchange for her handmaid?

"You're willing to give up your life for the safety of your handmaid? But from what I had gathered you ran away and leaved her alone. "

The way she suddenly hide her face, intrigues him. It was like she was ashamed on what she had done. It was like she regretted ever leaving her. What a woman. Letting herself fall to the darkness of death alone just for others to fly to the light of safety.

He smirked; he can't believe that he can get her that easy. If he had known he would have ask those buffoons to kidnap someone dear to her and get her as an exchange. But it's too late anyway. And she's here with him.

"Edward? Bring her in."

* * *

><p>"<em>Do not fret." He softly whispers to her ear. <em>

"_Don't go." She muttered, her hands reaching for him, looking for him. _

"_Don't leave me alone." He reached out, grabbing her hands and kissing each knuckles._

"_I am scared." Her voice quivered. Her body cold and shaking._

_He slowly gathers her into his arms and embraces her shivering form. "Hear me. I am here." He buried his head to her neck and whiffs her scent, the scent of fear along with sweat and strawberries. _

_Such scent she was giving, making him momentarily lose control as he bite her neck, though not hard still made her groan. He wanted to eat her alive, he wanted to taste her. _

"_Sebastian"_

"_Yes, my Cherry."_

"_I am scared." She embraces him back and tightly, never letting go. As if he will go far away from her, as if he will leave her._

"_I won't go anywhere." He muttered as he run his fingers through her long hair, gathering the ends of it and kissing it at the same time. _

_She looks at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, her eyes distracted, hollow and dull, her face so pale, and her lips, so dry. It was tempting, a sin right before his eyes, a tempting sin that he can take advantage of. A tempting sin that he had been waiting, a tempting sin, he had been anticipating._

_He cupped her pale face with his gloved hand, his eyes glow red as he licks his lips. Staring at her eyes then to her dry lips he was about to kiss her when she…_

_Fainted_

_Her head fell on the side, her hair covering her face. _

_He chuckled, no; he let out a soft laugh. "Almost."_

_He laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He stared at her sleeping form, before finally making a decision. Wiping away her sweat clad hair out of her face, he took a look at her before letting his cold lips kiss her forehead._

"_Sweet dreams, my dear cherry blossom." And he leaves._

Sebastian sighs, he should have known she'll escape and go rescue Mey-Rin by herself. He should have tied her to bed, took advantage of her, and take her there. But he was being a gentleman, and gentleman waits and asks for permission, of course.

After months of her stay, after days of him ignoring her, and after what had transpired a while ago, he can't take it anymore.

He can't wait any longer.

If that man does something to her, he'll bring forth the fiery pits of hell and torture the culprit alive and well, until he forgets his name because of pain, until his eyes bleed because of agony, until Sebastian was satisfied of his punishment—though he may not be.

This is Elyce they are talking about.

His Elyce

His only

His queen

His princess

His Cherry Blossom

No one else's but his.

And once he got hold of her again, he'll never let her go and punish her as well.

For what, you may ask?

For letting him lose control, for wanting her uncontrollably and not to mention letting herself fall.

"This is an order Sebastian." Ciel looks at his butler, his lone eye staring at the smirking man. "Find Elyce and do anything you can to rescue Mey-Rin and her."

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

><p>I know Sakura's character suddenly change from scared to happy to shame to everything else. It has a reason actually and you'll know that on the next chapter. Yeah, someone will be back, can you guess who is it?<p>

Hint: Part of her life, yeah I guess you can guess that pretty easy.

I have watched English based movies such as V for Vendetta and Anonymous and as well read some books and listen to British people how they talk and eventually my dialogues became like that. Lol

I hope it is not overrated or something, I really wanted to give British feeling, while you read it. I had really fun writing all the dialogues especially on Tristan's and Sakura's conversation, a conversation between a lady and a gentleman albeit in a situation like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Question: Have you ever been somewhat angry because of a charactersituation/fanfics that you have read?**

**ME: **Yes I was. I think it was an ItaSaku fics or SasuSaku fics, I really can't remember but all the time I am always angry at Sasuke's character, whether it is canon or non-massacre fics. Hahahaha. I don't know why. It was weird but at the same time maybe because he had this uncaring/cold/stoic personality that sometimes hurts Sakura.

* * *

><p>Thanks once again<p>

Tell me what you think. If you have notice any errors, kindly point it out for me... Thanks :)

See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


	12. 11th Step : Realizing

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst/Drama

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – 11<strong>**th**** Step: Realizing**

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Writer's block and Laptop issues combined equals a long update. *Sighs* Sorry to say but this arc will be a 3 chapter arc. On the last chapter I told you it was 2 but I changed my mind as the original one was destroyed and I had to really squeeze my mind just to remember all of what I had written on those 6000 plus words.

I think this chapter is not the best that I had, but I still hope that you'll like this chapter and continue on reading Single Approach.

To those who reviewed and to the anonymous reviewers thank you all so much. I had fun reading all of your reviews, though I am sorry that I can't answer all of them.

To those who fave and put this story on alert list, a big thanks too. You don't know how happy I am right now.

Here's virtual lollipops for all of you!

Well, here's goes nothing.

I present you Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>Elyce curses.<p>

This was the third time she had stumbled on a dead end. It was now getting on her nerves. She had been looking for the right way out and clearly these walls were blocking her. She kept telling herself that if she had patience she'll find the right way, but unfortunately up until now she can't find it. She had been wandering around and no exit was found.

Trying to calm herself, she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

She glared.

It was infuriating, like these walls were mocking her. She had enough of these walls; she didn't come here to enjoy glaring at the stupid walls. She came here with a mission of getting Mey-Rin back, which was a success, though it has major setback.

She can't find a damn door or any passage or any exit or any window out.

Her thoughts halted. _'Window?'_ Her eyebrow rose.

She saw a window a while ago. There's a window on that place—the place where she had a talk with the Baron and his all-mighty butler.

She should have just jump on that window when she had gotten Mey-Rin, and then use her chakra to land flawlessly and escape her merry way. Why didn't she do that?

'_Oh yeah, I ran to the door right after.'_

She wanted to smack or punch herself because of stupidity.

'_Punch?'_ She let another string of curses when she thought about that. For goodness sake, she can punch the stupid walls and get the hell out of here.

She looks at the walls. When she came here she had the thought of punching them to crumbles but the Baron interfered. Now, it is totally impossible for the Baron to sneak out on her back and of course, he can't just take her back to that room because well, he was unconscious, courtesy of her sucker punch.

She smirks as she remembers that.

Well, he deserved it.

Now, the question is.

"Should I punch them?" She looks at Mey-Rin as if she'll answer. But no, the red-haired was still unconscious. Well, she was actually glad about that, but it was really odd for her to be out in the world for so long, and her medic instincts are telling her that the drug used to her was no ordinary.

She sighs, thinking of the reasons why she needed to punch the walls.

Number 1 – Escape. But, she had an unconscious hand maid on her hand. She can't just drop her somewhere; there is no safe place at her destruction radius.

Number 2 – Passage. But not only she'll create a passage out, she'll also create noise, which is a pretty loud, no, I mean super, no, mega loud.

Number 3 – She doesn't have number 3. Which translate to "I don't know what the hell I should do?"

She sighs once again. It appears that her so-called rescue to Mey-Rin was a failure. She grimaced at the thought of Ciel, fuming in anger and well, Sebastian; she can't think of him angry at all. All the times that she was with the butler, he was either teasing her or smiling at her. It was odd actually; she had never seen him angry at all. Well, maybe he was angry when Bard— as always, destroyed the kitchen. No, she shook her head. He was irritated at those times, not angry.

She sighs, a frown marred her face.

She knew that right now, he might have read her letter, which consists of only "I'll bring Mey-Rin back".

She had no choice; this was her fault, after all.

If she wasn't a coward at that time, Mey-Rin wouldn't be kidnapped. Instead she'll be at the manor, making tea, talking to Bard and Finny, making clumsy cleans at the stairs, or breaking all of Ciel expensive teacups, or helping her dress.

But because of cowardice she's here unconscious, no idea what was happening or what will happen next.

She sighs, choosing not to punch the walls will take her forever to get out but a little chance of being seen, while if she choose to punch it, shell have less than a second to be discovered and escape.

Looking at the red-haired maid once again, she had decided. Though it may take forever, she won't risk for the both of them to be discovered and be captured again.

Holding the maid tightly, she looks around and then walks carefully in the dark. It was a good thing she is used to the dark, as a kunoichi, she was trained to adapt in the darkness and see unto it that she can perform well.

'_Crap' _Why didn't she realized that sooner? She was a kunoichi for fucking sake. What is she afraid of?

Being discovered?

Being captured?

Being seen?

What is it?

Why is she hesitating on doing things that she was born to do?

Why?

She sighs once again, it's not like all her questions will be answered. She had to escape first here, and then she'll think about that right after.

Their escape is her main priority.

* * *

><p>A woman.<p>

She was sure of it.

There was a woman, with no hair, lying in a medical table. She had stiches all over her. The joints of her shoulder, her neck, wrist, hands, feet and she can see that all her fingers had stiches too.

It was creepy.

Eerily creepy. It sends shivers to her bones.

The creepiest part was; it appears that all those body part were not hers –she was sure of it, and they were only stitched to her.

Like the way her hand's skin color doesn't match her fingers, or the fact that her left ear doesn't look like her right one or maybe it's because, both of her breasts had the same size. She was fairly sure that it wasn't supposed to be the same but seeing hers only proved those parts of the body that was stitched on was not entirely hers.

She was a medic but seeing such thing was disturbing.

Really it was.

For her, only Orochimaru or maybe Kabuto (_no she was sure, Kabuto can do that too_) had the ability to do such inhumane things.

Well, she was clearly mistaken.

Apparently, some really had this sort of side.

She shivered. Discovering this place was not her intention. Her sense of direction was diminishing and so, right after going in circles, she told herself to take a little rest by leaning on the wall. To her surprise, the wall opened and she stumbled on this room.

She looks at the thing again. She knew that was a human but she can't call it a human at that state.

"It was…"

"Beautiful isn't it?" Another voice speaks on her back.

'_No, I was gonna say DISGUSTING'_ she rolled her eyes; it appears the Baron really had the knack to sneak unto her back. "It was disturbing." She said as she slowly looks at her back.

There she found the Baron and his butler, Edward. The smirk on his face was evident, though a bruise was forming on his left cheek. She mentally smirks at the sight.

"You really had a knack on sneaking on someone else's back."

The grey haired man merely chuckles, finding the situation funny. Here, the woman who he tried to kidnap, got her hand maid instead, came to rescue her and had punched him with all her might yet still talking to him as if nothing happened.

He finds it not surprising though, he had accepted the fact that this petite woman right in front of him was no ordinary one. The way her emerald tinted eyes fires with determination, the way her mouth moves as she speaks, the ways her dainty little fingers curled and her movements so little yet he can noticed them.

It was amusing. He found her interesting.

He already saw it when he saw her standing at the darkened hallway, absently talking to herself.

But his interest won't help her at all. Right now, he is more determined to get what he wants.

His blue eyes roam from the red-haired maid lying on her arms, to her face which was showing, _'Was that disgust?'_ and lastly to her hair—the last piece for his masterpiece to be finish.

"Disturbing?" he answered almost startling Elyce. He took a step forward but not towards her. He was moving along with his blonde butler to where the stitched woman was.

"Your eyes are merely deceiving you milady." He didn't look at Elyce, both his hands on his back. "This, no, She is beautiful. No one can replace her beauty, the way her love for me as well as mine."

She was shock to hear that. Is he stating that he is in love to the stitched woman? Is he mad? That is not even alive, it was not even breathing, and it wasn't even giving a damn on what he just confessed.

Just like her, she doesn't give a damn.

"Are you crazy?"

When that question came out from her mouth, Tristan laughs. Apparently, he was really crazy. "Are you saying that" she pointed the woman "is the reason why you tried to kidnap me?"

Silence ensues.

Well, that answered her question.

"What the hell do you want from me anyway? I am quite sure that it—" she stopped when she saw his glare. "What? Alright, she was complete. She had hands, feet, eyes, ears, mouth, nose, and…" her eyes widened at the sudden realization.

She was complete except for one thing – hair. "You are mad."

"As a matter of fact, I am not."

She scoffs, not entirely believing him. "You kidnapped me just for my hair?"

She saw him smile. "Was that disappointment I hear coming from your mouth?"

Elyce stared back at him.

Disappointment? Wait, she doesn't sound disappointed, right?

Was she?

'_God dammit!' _She glared at Tristan, hating the fact that he was right.

Yes, she was disappointed. Disappointed on the fact that Mey-Rin got involved because of her hair—her long pink hair, which for her not even smooth or beautiful.

She gave out a sigh, absently biting her bottom lip, as well as furiously glaring to the man in front of her.

She then stilled, mentally shaking her head. No, she refused to be disappointed. She was not disappointed because she was in a mess because of her hair.

She was angry, no furious.

So furious, that he wanted to kill the infuriating man right in front of her. Though, unfortunately she can't. Damned her 'I'm-still-nice-even-though-it-will-obviously-kill-her-soon' attitude. Not to mention, she was a medic, a healer not a killer.

"I am not. As a matter of fact I am angry; no I want to kill you actually."

Tristan merely chuckled. "You are quite interesting." He said then turns his back on her, looking back at the stitched woman. His eyes soften as his gaze landed on the woman's closed eyes. "Though you knew you're in trouble you kept keeping that strong façade of yours."

He heard an unlady like snort. "Well, blame it to your hair milady."

"So it's my hair's fault? You're not just mad, you're an idiot too."

"You're different."

Her eyebrow rose at this. "In what way?" slightly curious as to what he will answer. Elyce had this passion of knowing what others think of her. It's not that she's vain or anything, she was mildly curious, perhaps she wanted perfection or maybe looking for weakness that she had failed to see on her own. But still it keeps her smile broad, especially if she surprised those who underestimate her.

It actually made her happy.

Or even madder.

In such sense she can't explain.

She shook her head, ridding those thoughts away. She can think of that right after this.

"Others cower behind begging not to be killed, or there are tears staining their cheeks as their voice waver in fear."

"Are you saying I'm numb?"

"No, you're just" A pause. "Like someone I knew."

"Like that woman?"

"Yes, Estella. My wife."

"You loved you wife so much that you're bringing her back from the dead?"

A simple 'No' was his answer. He took a deep breath and turn to her. His cold blue eyes seemingly sizing her, his mouth turned in a smirk. "I hate her with all my life."

"_Your mother is an Innkeeper right?" a soft voice asked._

_A nod._

"_Then say goodbye to her."_

"_Why?"_

_A laugh and then a smirk "Because, she is burning in flames."_

"You hated her?" Something doesn't sound right. "You said she's your wife"

"She is, on paper."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elyce questioned. Her face shows confusion and disbelief. "If you hate her, then why revive her?"

His eyes shifted back to the woman in bed, then back to her. "I married to her name, and became the Baron." He slowly closed his eyes, like reminiscing the past.

"_Marry me"_

"_Milady, I think it's inappropriate to ask a man for marriage."_

"_Elope with me Tristan."_

"_No, I can't."_

"_You can't say no to me!"_

"_I already did."_

"Then why are you doing this?"

A smirk and then his eyes open, boring holes on her as he answered. "This is payment."

* * *

><p>Déjà vu—Elyce realizes. It was déjà vu.<p>

Her hair scattered through the floor, her hair shorter than usual, and her long hair, gone.

Just like that time.

Or was it?

What was the difference now?

'_**Nothing'**_

'_Nothing?' _ That voice seemed familiar, she was sure she knew who it was.

'_**Yes'**_

'_Yes, what?' _She asked in confusion. She was so confused. All she remembered was; she cuts her hair using her chakra scalpel, adrenaline pumping through her veins and then chakra gathering to her fist, punching all of the Baron's men to oblivion and not to mention giving that butler a lesson.

There was a gunshot, and then she felt something wet on her back, sticky and smells like blood.

And then she saw Sebastian, talked to her for like minutes or hours or she doesn't know and then nothing.

And by the way, her back hurts. No, it actually stings. It was like her back was on fire, like her back was fried with a Katon jutsu, worst maybe Amaterasu. It was so hot, she felt like melting, like she was an ice in the middle of the heat, like she was a flower in the middle of drought.

'_Water!_' She wanted water, she wants to drink. She was so thirsty. Her throat so dry, her lips cracked.

'_Pain'_ She was in pain, just like the last time. _'It is indeed a déjà vu'_

'_**It is not.'**_

'_Then what is it?'_

'_**You're dying.'**_ The voice was soft and caring.

'_I don't want to die yet!'_

Elyce eyes opened, wide as if she had a nightmare. Shocked eyes look around, though it was blurred and disoriented, she knew that she was no longer on that place.

Where was she then? Was she really dead?

"Lady Elyce" A concerned and endearing voice halted her thoughts. Her jumbled mind came to stop, slowly refreshing, slowly processing everything, until her mind clears.

Elyce blinks; her emerald eyes darted back and forth then landed to the man who seems to be cradling her. His hands were on her back, his face too close to hers.

"You're awake, Milady." Sebastian's voice was like a stranger to her, it was different. Unlike those days were all she can hear were teases and sarcasm, this tone of voice he held was lace with concern.

"What happened?"

"What happened is you clearly want to die." She flinched at that voice. She no longer needs to look at her back to see Ciel's face. He was angry, fuming at her stupidity.

"Do you want to die?" She didn't answer.

Ciel sighs, his young life was already complicated because of his past, the queen and his idiotic servants and now another one will be added on that list. He was hoping she was not the same as them. He had already known that rescuing her might have complications but he took the risk, he took it hoping she'll help out, not endangering herself and killing herself most of the time.

"Are you that eager to meet your demise?" He looks outside the carriage, taking the view of the forest and the moon's light. "I didn't rescue you to be rescued again and again."

"I am sorry." Elyce meekly replied, hoping it was enough.

It appears her apologize did not appease Ciel. Instead he shouted back at her. "Don't you realize that you are part of Phantomhive Servants and as a servant you have to follow my orders?"

"I…"

"The first time that you have made a move without consulting me, I had forgiven you." He took a deep breath and stare at the pink haired woman. "But I don't think I will now." He was disappointed.

Sebastian inwardly chuckled. He was amused by the brat's tantrum at the pink-haired lady. Though the brat was angry, he was worried at her. When he had taken her back to the carriage bloody and unconscious, he saw his eye widened and when he told him that she was fine, it soften.

He really wanted to mention that to the brat. To slap it in his face, to tell him that he had let his emotions slipped. It will be a huge blow at his ego, he was sure.

He chuckled, earning Ciel's attention as well as Elyce as she looks at him.

"Bocchama was just worried for you milady." He saw Elyce eyes widened and felt Ciel's piercing glare. "Right, Bocchama?" He looks at the blue-eyed lad who was busy glaring at him, his face frowning at him, his hand tightly holding his cane.

"I am not." Ciel denied. "I am angry."

"But why were you angry, Bocchama?"

"Shut up Sebastian. We're going straight to the hospital to check you're injuries. Though I wanted it done in the manor, the hospital is nearer."

Sebastian smiled, and then looks at Elyce. "Hear that Milady. Bocchama was not really angry at you. He even changed the topic."

"Sebastian—"Ciel stopped when he heard a soft chuckle and followed by a sniff. He grimaced, Elyce was crying.

"Thank you"

"Just shut up."

Well, it did ended good, Sebastian mused. But he can't help but to think of the sight he had seen a while ago. Though bloody and tired, though her hair's disheveled and cut, he still found her really beautiful.

_**Flashback**_

_He was impressed. The bloody work that she had done was amazing; it made him happy, happy to know that the woman had a knack of making bloody mess. He chuckled, from the trail of the men lying on the ground beaten and broken, to the destroyed walls that was crushed and almost pulverized. _

_He stopped, eyes landing on the still unconscious maid, safely hidden, and then to the Baron who was lying on the ground, eyes shut and barely moving._

_He chuckled. It was his fault anyway, he had nothing against him, but seeing what he had done to his pink-haired princess, he had punished him. Ciel might say that's he's gone too soft for letting him live, but the constant nightmares he'll be receiving in the future was enough torture for everything. Seeing him writhe in pain and eyes widened in terror, makes him giddy and happy._

_And that is enough. _

_His poor little cherry must be punished too but that can wait a little_

_Right now, he was on the hunt to find his pink-haired princess. _

"_Princess…" He likes the sound of that. His. "Mine."_

_A shout startled Sebastian and his eyes almost widened when he realized whose shout was that. But he didn't move, he only listen, and wait. _

_A grunt then passes through his ears. It appears that Mey-Rin is now awake. _

"_Sebastian?" _

"_Bocchama is outside, go and tell him I've found Lady Elyce."_

_He heard her stand but didn't leave. "Lady Elyce is fine." She hesitated and then with a nod, leave._

_Now that he's alone and no sound can be heard, he slowly walks towards his destination. He was excited, not entirely though, he was about to find something interesting once he found her._

_And he was not disappointed._

_Elyce was a bloody goddess. _

_Her eyes, her emerald eyes glowed in anger, her hair scattered all around, leaving her hair short and messy. The white long sleeved blouse she's wearing was tainted with blood and dirt. Her matching skirt was tattered and he can see her long legs through it._

_She was breathing heavily and it appears that she was done. _

_On the other side of the room was the Baron's butler, unconscious and still breathing. _

"_Aren't you a little late?" _

_He chuckled then slowly walking to her side. "Ah, but I guess you had fun too."_

"_Too?" She asked as her eyebrows rose. _

"_Ah, nothing to be concerned about." He stopped and surveyed her. Eyes slightly focus on her back. He slowly touch her back, and it made her flinched. "You are wounded, milady."_

"_I am fine. This is nothing." _

"_It's a gun wound. That is not, nothing."_

_She sighs and then looks at him. "I heal faster than a normal human, Sebastian." Her eyes widened at what she had just said. It just slipped out of her mouth; she didn't mean to say that. "I mean, I can survive this."_

"_Very well, shall we go now?" He offered his hand but she didn't take it. She was thinking, something that she might have been missed. She gasp, eyes widening, fingers trembling as she looks at him._

"_Mey-Rin. Where is she? The Baron had her."_

"_She is fine."_

_She sighs in relief. "Good." As she said those words, she slowly fell down. _

_Springing to action, he catches her before she falls to the ground, and then notices the blood trickling down from her back, tainting his suit, though it was barely noticeable. _

_He stares at her, a small smile creeping on his lips. "Stay still, my cherry Goddess."_

Though he still didn't know what really anger her to do such thing, he was still happy.

Really, really happy.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know this chapter sucks. Crappy too. Well, I blame it to my trusty laptop, which had chosen to die before I can finish the original version of this. *Sigh* I revised the original version based on what I remember as all of my files were unfortunately not recovered. Diable est Diable was quite lucky.<p>

Well, let's stop at that.

I know you had few questions like, what really happen on this chapter, where are the fighting scenes, and the most obvious question: How the hell did the Baron got Mey-Rin again?

Don't worry you'll all know soon.

And maybe a character from Naruto or two or three might appear on the next chapter.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up to all of you on the next and final chapter of this arc and we'll move on. Yay.

I hope that you like this chapter and satisfy you though for a little time.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Question: Have you ever laugh out loud because of a fanfic?<strong>

**Me: **Yes, especially if it involves Sakura and Akatsuki and at random times too. And my father will look at me like I've gone mad and laughing all alone while sitting in front of my laptop.

* * *

><p>Thanks once again<p>

Tell me what you think. If you have notice any errors, kindly point it out for me... Thanks :)

See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


	13. 12th Step : Coming

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**KUROSHITSUJI** © Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Single Approach<strong>

Naruto/Kuroshitsuji Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Sebastian Michaelis

Romance/Adventure/Humor/Angst/Drama

Rated T: for Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – 12<strong>**th**** Step: Coming**

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Oh my god!

It's been ages weren't it? Sorry for the long delay. I was on vacation and had really a good time. I leaved my laptop at the house seeing that going to the beach with it is impractical. I had so much fun rolling in the waves and I learnt how to surf. It was an unforgettable moment for me, especially when I finally able to the ride those waves.

Ah, talk about my happiness.

No more procrastinating, no more lazy days.

Anyway here's the last part of the Baron Arc. Hope you like it.

Thanks to all who keep on reading Single Approach, I still hope you will keep on reading this.

Here's a virtual Butterscotch for everyone!

And here's 'Single Approach Chapter 12'

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Sakura's thoughts /thoughts_

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Payment?" The grey haired man just chuckled at her confusion. "You told me you love her and then you said you hate her. What the hell is wrong with you?"<em>

"_I have been suffering for so long." His answer only made her even more confused. She had a feeling that the baron is on his way to reminisce his past and not to mention tell it to her. She groans at the thought. _

_This situation is not good. She really had to get out with Mey-Rin. She looks down at her side, the red-haired maid was gone._

_And she was?_

_Being carried by the Baron's butler._

_When did that happen? _

_She didn't even sense him move._

"_I wanted to kill her." She vaguely heard him. "I want to be the one who kill her."_

"_Every time I see those women with uncanny resemblance to her, I wanted to kill them. Pluck away those things out of their body." He gritted his teeth at this. "Those dainty hands, fingers long like candles, bright blue eyes, legs smooth as silk. I want them out, I don't to see them!"_

_Elyce remained silent. Her eyes solely focus on the red-haired maid. Her mind seems unaware of what the Baron had just said. She was angry, she was angry at that blonde butler._

_How could she let that happen? She was just with her, and now she was at the enemy's hand again. _

"_I sensed anger from you, milady. Why is that?" _

"_Your bastard of a butler took Mey-Rin again." She then looks at him, her eyes seething with anger. "It was because of you he got her."_

"_Your accusation against me was a little too late is it not? I kidnapped her remember? Or you merely forgot."_

"_Whatever." She scoffs. "Just let us go."_

"_If I don't?" He challenged._

"_Well, I might kill you next time I punch you."_

The smell of antiseptics hits her nose as she slowly woke up. The white ceiling greeted her eyes and the light from outside almost blinded her. It was already morning, though she can't tell how many days she was out. But based on her chakra reserves that she noted still half, she must be only a day or half day unconscious.

She can clearly tell that she's in the hospital. The bed was nowhere soft than her bed in the manor, it was stiff and the blankets way too rough for her liking. She was missing her bed. She wanted to sleep on it for days, if she would be allowed.

She chuckled at the thought but it falters as she remembered the Baron.

"_If I had met you a little earlier, maybe I won't be like this. My life, I dedicated my life on revenge, on someone who is already dead. I lived from my past and never moved on. " _

To tell the truth, she pitied the Baron. He had lost all his family just because of his refusal; he had lost everything just because of a woman. He had lost all just because of his attempt for revenge.

"Futile." She said to no one. "His revenge was useless."

He had killed all those who had a resemblance from his late wife. Form their eyes, to their little feet.

"_I have killed for her. I have done many things for her, in exchange for a family, a family that I longed for."_

In the end, she knew that the Baron, really don't hate his late wife. He loved her. The fact that he killed for her, the fact that he had done everything for her even though he had none to protect anymore was a clear example of devotion or he was just simply delirious of her promise.

A family.

A family that he had lost.

A family that he can't have.

She wanted to cry for him, at the same time for those of his victims. They were nothing but victims of situation, a situation that had lost control.

She gripped the blanket with hard fist. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but she won't let it. She was goddamn tired of crying.

"Let it out." That voice broke something inside her and she cried. Her tears overflowed that she almost laughs at the thought that all her tears were dried. She cried and cried. She doesn't care if someone hears her, that someone might see her. All she wanted to do was to cry all out. Let her tears flows, let them wash the guilt she was feeling, every pain she had, every blood she had shed.

"Tears are no sign of weakness, milady."

At that she wailed louder, like a child who had lost her candy from a bully, like a child who had her doll destroyed.

How badly she wanted someone to comfort her, how badly she wanted someone to hug her and whisper her 'everything will be fine'. How badly she misses Naruto, how badly she misses everyone, how badly she wanted to go home.

To go home.

To Konoha.

As if her thought were read, someone lifted her up, hugged her tightly, as she was placed on someone's lap. She embraced back, sobbing on someone's chest that she later found out—a man. _'No matter' _she thought. As long as he can comfort him, as long as he can help her. It really doesn't matter.

She sniffed, smelling the man who had her cradle. His scent gave away a sense of comfort, a sense of safety, a sense of security.

"I wanna go home." She spoke like a child. "I wanna see them, I wanna go." Her vice horse from crying but as she felt the man nod, she knew he had heard her. She was happy, she was content, and she was at peace.

And this is what greeted Ciel's sight as he opened Elyce' room. Sebastian, cradling her, stroking her hair like she's damn cat while she sobs and speaks incoherently. She seems to be speaking on her sleep, though the mystery is why Sebastian still holding her.

"Sebastian, put her to bed. She's already asleep." He ordered. The woman needed rest and from her position she can't, her gun wound was still bleeding and she can't have her stay at the hospital for so long.

Mey-Rin had already been discharge and resting at the manor.

"Let her rest." He continued. "Lizzy said she'll be coming later. And you know how hyperactive she is, lest gave her a rest so at least she can talk to her."

"She said she wanted to go home." Sebastian answered as he settled the pink haired woman on the bed. She groan at the loss of warmth, but did not waken.

"Then we'll take her home later."

"She meant from the place she was once came from." Brushing a hair out of her face, he continued. "I heard her say a name, a man, I presume as his friend."

"And what of it? Don't tell me you were jealous?" Oh that is not new.

"No, she said she can feel them coming." His eyes never leaving her sleeping face.

"I don't know who they are and what do they want. But we can ask those questions later after she had her rest." Ciel moves towards the sleeping woman and poked her cheeks. "If they were to take her away, we'll stop them and won't let them. Are we clear Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked then bowed. "Yes, milord."

"Sakura or Elyce, She belongs to the Phantomhive family and no one will take her away from it."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen a woman with pink hair?" Sasuke heard Genma asked a couple of men standing near the port. Some of them shook their heads; others muttered something "Pink hair? Outrageous, there's no such thing as that!"<p>

"And you are the epitome of normal" He muttered darkly after hearing that. Seriously these people had nothing else to do besides making sure they have the best clothes, the prettiest wife, and the most expensive jewelry.

He had almost killed one of those nobles back when they were at the ship when he commented something about his unruly, chicken butt hair. If Genma didn't stop him, blood might have spill at that time.

"Why don't we leave the port and head to the market or the city's center? They might have the information about her." Genma suggested. He can feel the stoic man's patience trekking to a scissor that can be cut anytime. If he did kill someone, he'll just run away, but his bet to himself (1) still stands on his mind. His pride won't let the stupid bet go and he'll be damned if he can't at least fulfill one of the chicken-haired man's order.

"Perhaps." He looks around and everyone is looking at them, staring, and he hated it. Most of them, mainly women, whisper at each other or with their companion. Though they try to be discreet, due to his chakra enhance hearing he can hear what they were saying.

"_Such clothes."_

"_They must be foreigners. This is the first time I have seen such unruly hair. "His_ eyebrow twitched when he heard that.

"_It was a shame that he's such a handsome man." _He smirked before facing Genma, pulling his chakra away from his ear and speaks.

"We should also buy some clothes, ours attract attention."

"The fact that your hair attract more is enough …" He chatter as they walked away from the port but stopped in the middle as he saw his heated glare, sharingan activated. He raised his hands in loss; the kid can kill by means of his glare.

He sighs, well, he'll kill himself before he can even put him to Sharingan induced Genjutsu.

"Why are we buying clothes, when we can clearly just put a henge." It was relatively good idea. Not only had he had no idea what is this place currency at the same time he had no money with him. He had never thought of finding Sakura on such a weird yet elegant place.

"I do not wish to waste chakra."

"Do you have money?" He asked curiously. This is the Uchiha heir right in front of him. He might have money. Of course he has, right?

"Hn."

"You don't have any right?" He heard no answer. "What is their currency here anyway?"

"Pounds"

"Pounds? Isn't that a weight measurement?"

"hn."

"Do you have those _**pounds**_?"

He sighs, how are they going to buy clothes then? Slumped in defeat, he barely heard Sasuke motions for him to stop.

"And where are you going?"

"Clothes. Wait here." And Sasuke left.

Though a little angry that he had to wait for him, he still complied and sat at a bench near a fountain.

He nearly shrieks as he sat down. He forgot that there's snow covering the bench and he sat on it. His butt froze but he had no other choice. Het stand up once again and swipes the snow away and sit.

He looks around and with no Sasuke on sight, he had chance to ponder and see this vague place. It was astonishing for Genma; the snow covering every little thing, the people walking slowly, happily chatting, shopping, drinking tea, children playing, gives him peace that he can't feel in Konoha.

In Konoha everything was fast pace. Only civilians can truly enjoy the chitchats, the shopping and teas. Children in Konoha grew up fast, because of war and missions. Life there was so different from here.

It was like he was living, like even if he won't move, no one will harm him.

If Sakura was really here, and she had this kind of feeling every day, she might not leave, she might have stayed.

He'll do the same if she was in her position.

If you were left to die, forgotten and betrayed. Where else should you go?

If this weird paradise is place she can call home, then he'll let her be.

But the question is will Sasuke allowed such thing?

The answer is simple really.

"Man-whore." He heard Sasuke called from his back. He gave a soft sigh before turning to him. His eyes widened when he saw him. He no longer wears his white haori and was replaced with a black suit; with matching black slacks. A white long sleeved shirt was inside covered with a silver vest and a black tie on his neck. A black trench coat covers him fully and white gloves were on his hands.

"Where did you?" He asked though he knew he can't be answered.

"hn." Predictable "Come." He motioned for him to follow him on a shop. "I heard a rumor. North of here is a manor, where they say a woman with pink hair is a doctor."

Genma listens. If those rumors are true, then Sakura was much alive._ If she was, then why she didn't go home?_ Then he suddenly remembered all of the thoughts that passed through his mind a while ago. Perhaps his thoughts were right; she was living here as a doctor.

She was living here at peace.

As they enter, warmth hugs them and he almost sighs. He looks around and found out that the place was a tailor shop.

"Pick and changed. No one will stop you."

"Eh?.." He stopped when he saw no one looking at them. _Genjutsu. Sneaky bastard. _"Isn't this considered as stealing?"

"Were not stealing, were borrowing them."

"Did they know it?"

"Change or I'll lift the Genjutsu and tell them you're a thief."

"Hey, that is uncalled for."

"Then change."

In the end Genma chooses a white long sleeved shirt and a maroon vest covering it, a maroon cravat was on his neck. He wears a black frock coat, with its maroon buttons along with beige pants. Its edges tucked inside his shoes of choice—Black long boots.

"Done." He said before tying a beige wool scarf on his neck and placing a hat on his head.

Sasuke almost roll his eyes at what Genma did. "For someone who was afraid to be called a thief for taking clothes, you sure get dress to kill."

"I'm simply taking advantage of this."

"Let's go." Sasuke walks towards the exit, followed by Genma.

"Where are we going?"

"Phantomhive Manor."

* * *

><p>"<em>There is something I have wanted to ask you milady." The blonde butler spoke before he throws a saber to her direction. His right hand poised with another one. <em>

_A challenge_

_He wanted to challenge her._

_Catching the saber with practice grace she answered. "Pray tell why do you want to challenge me?"_

"_I have failed to protect my master when you landed a punch on him._" _He pointed his sword on her. It glinted as the moon's light pass through the window. "Elyce Quenell, I challenge you."_

"_What if I refuse?" she had no time for this, though she has to be ready. She gripped the handle and readied herself. She can sense that he'll attack soon. The talk was just a distraction._

"_Do you have no honor?" She raised her eyebrow at the question. "Pride?" _

"_I have, of course." She answered confidently. "How about you? Won't it bruise you pride if you lose to mere girl? Won't you lose your honor by beating a woman and pointing a sword at her?"_

"_A mere girl? I think you are wrong at the thought milady." He moved a little forward. "You're no girl. You're a lady." And he launched an attack._

_She successfully blocks his attack, which didn't surprise him at all. He had guess by the time he saw her. Her body was trained not as a lady but as a warrior. Though her body built was meant for stealth and deception._

_She attacked him, her sword met his. She was fast yet he can see that a saber was not her weapon of choice._

"_A lady? Don't make me laugh." She swings her saber and he blocked again. "I am no lady." He was taken aback at her words. What does she meant by that?_

_She attacked again, their sabers parried each other. Their eyes burning with the passion to win. Their mind both wishes this to end and follow who had left._

_The Baron for Eduard._

_The maid for Elyce._

"_You know what, you made me realized something." She stopped and merely stares at him. Her emerald colored eyes glinting in mischief. "I thought I should have forgotten all those things, but I guess it's really part of me." She then throws her saber away. Clasp her hands together, forming the first seal as she smirks at him. "I should have done this a long time ago."_

"_Doton: Kengan no Jutsu (2)" She then felt her right hand harden, as she run towards the blonde. He on the other hand was stunned. _

_As she lifted her right arm to punch him, he tried to block it with his saber but failed miserably as it shattered. _

_The punch force him to flew away from her and hit the wall. _

"_I am no lady. I am a kunoichi."_

She can hear someone talking a little far from her right. It was a woman's voice. And then she heard a giggle. No, it was a girl's voice. Elizabeth.

Though she still wanted to rest, the child would have her time wasted if she won't wake up and talk you her. Forcing her eyes to open, she groaned as the light hits her eyes. She abruptly closes it and groans even louder.

Everyone on the room heard her and they all went to her bed.

"Milady, you're awake." Though she can't see who spoke she can tell that it was Finny. His voice was light, full of smiles.

"Are you alright, Lady Elyce?" It was Lizzy. The child was concerned. "Ciel told me that I should have gone to the manor and wait for you but I can't wait to see you."

Speaking of Ciel where was he? If he were inside her room, he would have scolded these two from being restless.

She chuckled and slowly opened her eyes.

Her sight was greeted by both bright green eyes. "Hello, Lizzy, Finny."

"Are feeling better now?" Now that was the voice that she was looking for. She tried to sit but a hand on her shoulder stops her. She looks up to find Sebastian smiling down to her.

"You shouldn't force yourself milady."

"I am fine now. Can you sit me up?"

Sebastian sighs as look to Ciel.

"Sebastian is right, Elyce. You should rest." Though he had said that she still tried to sit up. He looks at Sebastian and gave a nod before sighing as he sat on the chair located to her right. She was stubborn like a rock. He only hope that she won't shatter, won't crumble, won't melt away.

Seeing as the brat had given him the indication that he can help the pink haired woman in distressed, he quickly helps her up.

A muttered 'thank you' from her was his reward. He merely smirks and nods at her. His gaze then move towards to Ciel. "Would you like for me to fetch the doctor, Bocchama?"

The blue-haired lad merely nods and Sebastian hurried on his feet. He leaves the room and move towards his destination. His pace faster than he had ever thought; his mind set to find her doctor.

"_Genma? Did you give him the box?"_

"_Naruto, Kakashi-sensei."_

He had been thinking a lot since she had spoken about those people. He was curious at the same time angry to them.

'_Angry?'_ Why would he be angry? They were her friends. They were the reason she was with them. The reason she was with _**him. **_He should be thankful of them not angry.

But at the thought of them, taking her away from them, from him, angers him so much that he had to control the urge to kill someone who will only looks at him.

He sighs; the pink haired woman was giving him headache, that, he can't tell why? He was used to this. He had headaches when it comes to the brat. He had headaches when it comes to those idiot servants. He had headaches when it comes to those Shinigamis.

But his headache regarding the woman was different, no, he was feeling something. Not a headache, but something akin to a pull, something or someone, he hoped not, was pulling something from his chest.

What is it? He doesn't know.

Perhaps, he really needs to kill someone, or he should really ask the brat's permission first.

But for now, he had to find Elyce' doctor.

The thoughts, the feelings, can be talked later.

* * *

><p>As the doctor left and her visitors, she leans on the pillow and sighs. She was exhausted. It was really fun to know that she can go back to the manor tomorrow, to see Mey-Rin though Ciel had told her she was fine—she can't really wait to see her, to see Bard and Snake and also Pluto. She chuckled, she misses those people.<p>

"Rest, Elyce." She looks at her right. She had forgotten that Ciel and Sebastian were still on her room. "You'll be home tomorrow."

"Home?"

"Yes, home." He stands from where he was seated and nods to Sebastian. As the butler puts on his coat and his hat, he looked back at her. "I'll be heading back to the manor right now. Rest well."

"Thank you." She said softly and then smiled. "I really wanted to thank you."

"Elyce, it is—"

"Sakura"

"You want me to call you by your real name? Why?"

"I realized that no matter how I forgot, no matter how much I hate my life. I am still me. I am still Sakura. I am still the Sakura who will never step caring for everyone; I am still that person that even though I was left, betrayed, hated, I still wishes to see those people, I still miss them. I still wanted to smile with them. I still wanted to be me. I—"

"Your kindness disgusts me." Ciel interrupt her. She gasps and looks at him, her eyes wide at what she had heard. "How can you say those words? How can you miss the people who left you? How come that you wishes to see them again? Have you ever thought of them actually missing you? I think not.

It seems that you have forgotten the reason why you were here? It appears that our fist conversations were nothing to you. It appears that you have fail to recalled the way you had said to give you a new name, a new life, a new everything."

"You had been a part of this family for long. Are you ready to abandon the family who had cared for you? Who you had called friends? Think about it. I am not against of you returning. But don't come back crying here to us, telling that you should have listen to me." He looks at Sebastian. "Let's go."

Silence reigns over the room. It swallowed the woman, who still can't grasp on what had been said to her. Her gaze fell on her lap.

Why? She asked herself. _Your kindness disgusts me._ Does Ciel hate her?

"Bocchama was worried." Sebastian walks towards her. "He does not wish for you to leave." He raises his hand towards her face and slowly caresses her. "Rest, milady. I am sure he said those words because he was just troubled. We almost lost you back there." He covered her eyes and felt tears flowing from her eyes.

"He was afraid that you'll leave him. He was tired of people leaving him." As she stopped her tears, Sebastian lifted his hands and saw her already asleep.

He leaned in with the intention of kissing her, but an unknown projectile was thrown at him and sat up to dodge it. He saw a knife-like thing embedded on the other side of the wall.

The force was too much for that knife to be stuck on the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sebastian didn't bother to see who had spoken, he checked on Sakura—as she had said to call her, if she was sleeping. And still she was.

He stands fully, and smiles at the two men who had barge inside the room. A man with red blood eyes glares at him and a man with a brown hair just raise his eyebrows.

"I am the one who was supposed to ask you that." He opened his eyes.

His bright red eyes staring back.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>(1)Refer to Chapter 8 –the Filler Chapter<p>

(2)Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique

* * *

><p>AN:

I guess you can tell who those people are. *insert evil laugh here*

hohohoho. And there's your chapter 12. I hope you all like it. Sorry for those who were disappointed at Sebastian's failed attempt to kiss her. Blame Sasu-kins with that.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing this. I still hope to see yah all on the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Question: (<strong>_**I kinda miss asking this**_**) When you were reading a fanfic, have you ever wished that some of the scene that happens in there didn't happen? E.g. someone died, or someone left, etc.?** **Why?**

* * *

><p>Thanks once again<p>

Tell me what you think. If you have notice any errors, kindly point it out for me... Thanks :)

See you all again next chapter.

Review and No flames please.

~2008roseelixir out


End file.
